Fighting for Freedom
by flowerpower71
Summary: Hannah Johnson has an accident and wakes up to find herself in the Freedom Fighters hideout. She finds a new family within the group of rebels but danger threatens to destroy it. Plus the fact that her being a firebender doesn't help matters either. Jet/OC eventual OC/OC and a few little hints of SmellerBee/Longshot
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Ok so this is my fifth fanfiction story, but my FIRST Avatar: The Last Airbender fanfic so be gentle. This is still a work in progress so I'm still trying to figure everything out. I know where I want this story to go though I just gotta figure out how to get there. LOL**

**Anyway I do not own ATLA, they are owned by Mike and Bryan.**

**I only own my oc's.**

**Enjoy!**

"And plie, and jette, and plie and jette." Madamoselle Lilly repeated to her dance class as the class of twelve would bend at the bar.

"Zat ez all for today. Class ez dizmizzed." Madamoselle Lilly announced in her thick French accent.

The girls let out a tired sigh as they all headed towards the locker room.

"Don't forget class, zat zee auditzions for Swan Lake ez next Thurzday."

"Yes Madamoselle." the girls called in unison as they left the dance hall and entered the locker room.

"So are you gonna try out for Swan Lake?" Monica Spencer asked her best friend Hannah Johnson as she looked at her reflection in the locker mirror.

"I dunno," Hannah told her as she took off her ballet slippers.

"Why not? Your a great dancer." Monica said as she examined her eyes. "Does it look like I'm getting crows feet to you?"

"Girl, you got a long way to go before you have to start worrying crows feet." Hannah laughed.

"Oh I suppose," Monica sighed barely paying attention to what her friend was saying. "But seriously you should totally try out for Swan Lake." she said as she took her blonde and pink highlighted hair out of her bun and replaced it in a high ponytail.

"Heck I say your good enough to try out for Odette."

"Now your just saying that." Hannah said dryly as she opened her locker and took out her normal clothes.

"Do I ever lie?"

"What about the time you told Daniel that your uncle was Trace Adkins because he told you that he was a big fan?" Hannah asked smirking.

"Well-"

"Or the time you lied on your resume and said that your reffrences were Dr. Phil, Beyonce, and Spongebob Squarepants?"

"Now that was-"

"And lets not forget the time that you told your parents that you was sleeping over at my house when in fact you went out with that guy and lied about your age so you could get that tattoo on your-"

"Okay Hannah we get!" Monica interrupted not to happy about having her past brought up.

"Ok I have lied in the past, but as your friend believe me when I tell you that you are a wonderful dancer. And you would blow the competition for the spot of Odette." Monica said placing her hands on Hannah's shoulders.

Hannah gave her friend a small smile. "Thanks girl."

"What are friends for?" Monica asked as she clapped Hannah on the back.

"Oh look if it isn't the loser geek and the wannabe." a voice said.

Hannah and Monica cringed as they turned around and saw their arch enemy Stacy Turner.

"Get out of here Stacy!" Hannah snapped as she pulled out her dance bag.

"Oh I am. I wouldn't be caught dead with the likes of either of you." Stacy snapped.

"Then why are you here? Or are you wanting to get another nose job because I'd be happy to oblige." Monica threatened cracking her knuckles.

"I just wanted to tell that I hope neither of you were planning on trying out for the part of Odette, because that part is as good as mine." Stacy said as she flipped her curly black hair around her shoulder.

"Actually Hannah here was just telling me that she was going to try out for that exact part."

"Hannah said what now?" Hannah asked poking her head up. She did not agree to this.

"Well then Hannie is just looking forward to utter humiliation then."

"And you are looking forward to me beating the snot outta you!" Monica said as she tried to lunge at Stacy, but Hannah held her back.

"What ez going on here?" Madamoselle Lilly asked stepping between the three teenage girls.

"Nothing Madamoselle." they all said in unison.

"I do not have time for zees childish nonzence. Hurry up an get ready. I have to close up zee dance studio."

"Yes Madamoselle." they said again as the older woman left.

"This isn't over." Stacy growled as she sauntered away.

"Why did you say that? Now I have to try out and I'm gonna make a fool of myself!" Hannah exclaimed.

"Will you relax? Your one of the best dancer's in the class and you will do fine." Monica reassured.

"If you weren't my best friend I would murder you right now." Hannah said as she gathered up her clothes and went to go change.

"Aw you know you love me." Monica said as she grabbed her clothes and went to change as well.

"Do I?" Hannah finished and the two girls laughed at the inside joke between them.

Five minutes later everyone had changed and were leaving for home or wherever they had to go.

"So wanna come over to my house?" Monica asked as she watched Hannah put on her skates.

"Can't gotta get home before Micheal." Hannah answered referring to her younger brother.

"Alright. See ya later Hannah." Monica said as she started to go.

"Bye Monica. See you tomorrow." Hannah called after the blonde and pinked haired girl. Hannah strapped on her other skate, stuck her ipod earbuds in her ears, grabbed her bag and started for home singing along to the song that was playing.

_Were going at it _

_Tonight tonight_

_There's a party on the rooftop, top of the world_

_Tonight tonight_

_And were dancing on the edge of the Hollywood sign_

_I don't know if I'll make it_

_But watch how good I'll fake it_

_It's alright alright_

_Tonight tonight._

Finally Hannah arrived at her house. She stopped at the porch steps and took off her skates. After making sure no one was looking she reached for the spare house key in the fake plant by the door.

"Mom I'm home!" Hannah called after she replaced the key and entered the house. Instead of her mother's voice however, Hannah heard the sound of nails clicking across the hardwood floor. Around the corner came a big ball of drooling yellow fur that charged right at Hannah.

"No Rosie Don- OH!" Hannah couldn't finish her sentence as the labrador retriever tackled her to the ground and greeted her master with welcome home kisses.

"Haha Ok! Ok! Ok! Rosie! Stop! Stop! Stop!" Hannah ordered pushing the dog off her. "It was cute when you was a puppy but now it's just painful."

"Woof!" Rosie answered wagging her tail. Hannah rolled her eyes and called for her mom one more time as she gathered up her bag and headed towards the kitchen.

She went to the cupboard and grabbed a bag of chips then grabbed a coke out of the fridge. When she closed the fridge it was then that Hannah noticed the note taped to the door.

_Dear Hannah,_

_I have to work late again tonight, and Micheal is going home with Nathan because he is sleeping over there, so it will just be you and Rosie tonight. There is leftover lasagna in the fridge for dinner. Love you. Love_

_Mom_

"Yeah what else is new?" Hannah sighed sarcastically as she crumpled up the note and tossed it in the trash can.

Hannah's mom is a lawyer and often worked late nights leaving Hannah and Micheal alone most of the time. Hannah's father John died shortly after Micheal was born. John had been diagnosed with cancer shortly before Micheal was born and about three months after he was born, John died.

Ever since, her Mother, Angela, had never been the same. She had thrown herself into her work to numb the pain, but in return affected her children. Basically Hannah was more of a mother to Micheal than Angela was.

Hannah sighed as she shook her head of the memories. This is reality. Her reality. And she just had to deal with it.

"At least I can watch T.V. In peace right Rosie?" she said as if the dog understood her.

Hannah finished her chips and soda and went up to her room. She plopped down on the bed and messed around on facebook and youtube for awhile until Rosie trotted into the room carrying her leash in her mouth.

"You wanna go for a walk?" Hannah asked as she petted the dog. Hannah looked at the time and then outside. There was still a little bit of sun out and it was only 4:30.

"You wanna go to the park?"

At the mention of that word, Rosie wagged her tail and barked, accidently dropping the leash.

"All right! All right! Just let me get my stuff." Hannah said as she logged off her laptop and grabbing her mini backpack which she used as a purse.

She tossed in her ipod, her sketchbook, a pack of colored pencils, and of coarse the most important thing. A bag a twizzlers which she had hidden in her room in case of emergency.

She hooked Rosie to the leash and threw on a pair of flipflops as she and her dog made their way downstairs.

They walked out the door and after checking to make sure it was locked the girl and dog made their way to the park.

**AN: Short chapter I know but this is supposed to be a prologue. Anyway the song was "Tonight tonight" by Hot Chelle Rae I hope you guys liked this chapter. It will get better (hopefully) Anyway Please review. Until next time this is Flowerpower71 saying TTFN Ta ta for now :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Sorry this chapter is short but a lot happens in it so I hope that will make up for it.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own ATLA. Mike and Bryan do.**

**I only own my oc Hannah**

Hannah held onto Rosie's leash as they entered the local park. The park was a little less busy than normal but there were still a few people around.

Hannah watched as small children played on the playground, and a young married couple out on an afternoon walk. Two women jogged past her and there was an elderly couple sitting on a bench. The man seemed to be asleep but the woman was knitting.

Hannah chuckled quietly to herself and continued to walk.

Hannah reached a clearing in the park and unhooked Rosie from her leash.

"You want the stick?" Hannah asked tossing her backpack and the leash aside and grabbing a nearby stick. Rosie barked and jumped up and down excitedly wagging her tail.

Hannah threw the stick and the two played fetch for quite awhile. As they played Hannah allowed her mind to wonder.

"I dunno Rosie. Do you think I'm really good enough to try out for Odette?"

Rosie just dropped the stick at Hannah's feet.

"Like you would care." she sighed as she patted the dog's head and tossed the stick yet again.

"I don't know Rosie, but I just wish something exciting would happen for once in my life."

Rosie came back and demanded for the stick to be thrown. Hannah did but continued to talk.

"But who am I kidding. I'm to much of a chicken to do anything. Monica is the adventurous one and me, well I'm the one who's stuck at home taking care of my brother. I mean don't get me wrong, I love Micheal and all but I just...I just wonder if things would be different if Dad were still here." Hannah sighed. When Rosie returned she dropped the stick and snuggled her head into her masters leg. Hannah bent down and petted her dog.

"At least I'll always have you girl."

Hannah allowed Rosie to wander around the park. The whole park was fenced in so she didn't have to worry about her running off.

Hannah pulled out her sketchbook and pencils and sketched a picture of some flowers that were growing beside her.

After awhile Hannah flipped through her book looking at her past sketches until she came to the inside cover. Taped there was one of the last picture's that was taken of Hannah and her father.

It was at a neighborhood block party. A few moments before the picture was taken her father had snuck up behind her and threw her over his back and gave her a piggyback ride. In the picture, five year old Hannah had her cheek against her father's and she had stuck her little hand up behind his head and was giving him bunny ears and her one arm was wrapped around his neck to keep from falling off his back.

Hannah bit her bottom lip and lightly touched the photo. She snapped herself out of her daze and closed her sketchbook and replaced it in her backpack.

"Rosie! Time to go!" Hannah called as she stood up and grabbed the leash and her backpack. Hannah waited a few moments but the retriever was nowhere to be found.

"Rosie?" Still no dog.

A knot formed in Hannah's stomach as she started to look for the missing pooch.

"Okay the park is fenced in so she's gotta be here somewhere." she told herself.

"Rosie! Rosie where are you? Here girl!"

For five sickening minutes Hannah ran around the park like a crazy person calling her dog's name over and over. She heard a yelp off in the distance and she started running faster.

As Hannah ran she could hear voices and more yelping along with some barking. Once Hannah found the culprits her blood boiled with anger.

On the bridge stood Stacy along with her two cronies Amy Sanders and Jasmine Mumford. The three girls circled around a labrador retriever and were kicking it, and Stacy was trying to jab a stick into Rosie's eye.

"LEAVE MY DOG ALONE!" Hannah yelled running up on the bridge.

The three girls stopped and glared at Hannah.

"Oh so this is your mangy mutt." Amy stated as she gave one last kick to Rosie's side.

"WHAT THE HECK IS WRONG WITH YOU! YOU DON'T GO KICKING ANIMALS LIKE THAT!" Hannah shouted as she got down on her knees and hooked Rosie to the leash.

Jasmine reached down and yanked Hannah by her hair causing her to fall backwards, while at the same time Amy yanked the leash out of Hannah's hand and yanked Rosie back by her collar.

"Let me go! Ow!" Hannah shouted as she was yanked to her feet.

"Hmm I remember once hearing that labradors are good swimmers." Stacy purred as Amy held onto the struggling barking dog.

Hannah's eyes widened as Amy held the dog's head still while Stacy tied Rosie's mouth shut with the leash and with another kick, Stacy and Amy had grabbed ahold of the dog and held her onto the bridge railing.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING!" Hannah kicked Jasmine in the shin at the same time that Stacy and Amy shoved Rosie off the bridge.

"ROSIE!" Hannah screeched as the lab disappeared into the water.

"Your next." Stacy said. Before Hannah could react she felt three pairs of hands shove her in the back and found herself free falling.

Hannah screamed and the water was so cold, it felt like needles were digging into her skin. The water was a lot deeper than expected and the waves were moving very fast.

Hannah swam to the surface and gasped for breath, but she wasn't in the park anymore. All she could see were trees on either side of the body of water from which she was in.

Before Hannah could get another look around she was quickly brought back under by the currents. The water kept moving faster and faster.

Hannah kept popping up to the surface and going under.

When Hannah resurfaced again her eyes widened and she screamed at the giant waterfall she was heading towards. She tried to swim against the current but it was useless.

Next thing Hannah knew she was screaming as she went over the falls and then everything went black.

"Dang it Longshot! Where on earth did you shoot that arrow?" Jet seethed as he and two other Freedom Fighters scoured the beach in search of the missing arrow.

"Longshot says it's not his fault that that spiderbeetle crawled down the back of his shirt." Smellerbee translated for her silent team mate.

Longshot shuddered at the memory of the creepy crawlie scattering along his back, causing the normally straight shooter to mess up his aim and sent his arrow flying across the trees and land somewhere on the beach.

"Were just lucky that this was just a practice run. Otherwise the Firenation would have captured you when you fell out of the tree." Jet said as he searched among the bushes.

Smellerbee rolled her eyes and walked along the shore searching for the arrow. It had been a long day of training and she was ready to get home and do nothing. She noticed something ahead in the distance. She ran forward a little bit until she could make out what it was. It was a rather larger piece of driftwood and a lot of seaweed.

Smellerbee was about to turn around but she caught something out of the corner of her eye. Sticking out from underneath all the driftwood and seaweed was...a hand!

She quickly pulled away the rotting wood and seaweed and gasped as she discovered a girl that was buried underneath.

"Jet! Longshot!"

The two boys popped their heads up and ran to their friend when they heard the urgency in her voice.

"What's the matter Smellerb-woah!" Jet gasped upon seeing the girl.

The girl was unconscious and was soaking wet. She seemed to be around fifteen years of age and had firey red hair.

"Look at her clothes." Smellerbee sighed.

Longshot bent down and examined the material of the jeans that the girl was wearing.

"I've never seen that type of material before either." Jet told the archer.

"Where do you think she came from?" Smellerbee asked.

"I'm not sure, but either way we've got to get her help." Jet replied firmly as he scooped down and picked up the girl, bridal style, in his arms.

He moved his arms slightly and caused her head to rest against his chest. He glanced down at her face and even though she was unconscious...he couldn't help but think that she looked kinda pretty.

"Come on lets get her to the hideout." Jet commanded as he and the other two Freedom Fighters headed for home.

**AN: Well Hannah got her wish of some sort of adventure in her life to happen. I apologize if Jet, Smellerbee or Longshot were ooc. Like I said before this is my first ATLA fic and I'm still working things out. Anyway I hope you enjoyed.**

**Please review. Goodbye for now. :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: So sorry it took me awhile to update. Been busy. Anyway I do not own Avatar: The last airbender, Mike and Bryan do. I only own Hannah.**

**Enjoy! :)**

Hannah groaned as she woke up from her unconsciousness. Everything was spinning and it took her eyes a few moments to adjust to the light.

Hannah squinted her eyes and realized that she was in a room of some sort. She looked at the wooden ceiling and sat herself up on the bed. Wait a minute- she was in a bed?

Hannah looked around the bedroom. She was in a bed with a straw stuffed mattress and pillow and there was a wooden chair against the wall with her backpack sitting on it, and a small table next to her bed but other than that, the room was empty.

Confused, Hannah climbed out of the bed and walked to the door. She opened it and was blinded by the sunlight. Hannah cringed and blinked, adjusting her eyes. Once she could see again she gasped at the sight that beheld her.

Everywhere she looked was tree houses all attached by rope bridges and swings. There were numerous pulleys of every shape and size. There were also some teens walking, swinging, and climbing between the tree houses.

"Well it's about time you woke up." A voice said from behind, startling Hannah causing her to jump and fall off the platform she was apparently standing on.

Hannah felt what felt like a giant hook, hook onto the back of her shirt, saving her from falling to her death. Whoever was holding the hook pulled her up and a hand reached out and grabbed her's, pulling her back onto her feet.

"You always this jumpy?" the voice asked again. Hannah looked up and saw a boy about her age with bushy brown hair and dark eyes. The boy was wearing some sort of armor and held a stalk of wheat between his teeth.

"W-who are you and where am I?" Hannah demanded letting the boy's hand go and taking a step back.

"The names Jet," the boy said placing his hook sword back into it's sheath behind his back. "And this is the Freedom Fighter's hideout."

"The what whatzers?" Hannah asked raising an eyebrow.

"He said the Freedom Fighter's hideout." a different voice spoke out. A few leaves rustled and fell as another person (who frankly Hannah could not tell was a boy or a girl) jumped from a branch and landed next to Jet.

"Bout time she woke up." the mystery person said.

"I know, three days later she finally decides to grace us with her presence." Jet replied.

"Three days?" Hannah gasped.

"Yep, three days ago Smellerbee here found you unconscious on the beach and we brought you back here."

"Who is we? And where is here?" Hannah demanded trying very hard not to go into freakout mode.

"We being myself, Smellerbee and Longshot, another Freedom Fighter, and here being the hideout as I already told you." Jet answered taking the wheat out of his mouth and then sticking it back in.

"Okay...What are the Freedom Fighters?"

Jet and Smellerbee stiffened and looked at Hannah like she had three heads.

"Were the Freedom Fighters. Were a band of rebels that fight for freedom against the tyrany of the Firenation." Jet explained proudly.

"And the Firenation is?" Hannah pressed. Smellerbee and Jet were silent for a few moments, but then busted out laughing like a pack of wild hyenas.

"What is the firenation! Hahaha!" Smellerbee snickered clutching her sides.

"Y-Your kidding right?" Jet asked wiping a tear from his eye. The look on Hannah's face told them infact that she was not kidding.

"Your serious?" Jet asked, stopping his laughter. "You really don't know what the Firenation is?"

"Not really no." Hannah answered.

"How can you not know?" Smellerbee asked. "Were at war with them!"

"Who? The Freedom Fighters?"

"No!...Well yes, but also the other two nations."

"Okay...I have absolutely no idea what either of you are talking about."

Jet and Smellerbee were speechless. Was this girl serious?

"Okay so let me see if I got this straight, theses Firenation people can control fire and are on a rutheless attempt at taking over the the rest of the world. You Freedom Fighters were each hurt in some way by the Firenation and you all banded together and it is you guys mission to protect the innocent from them?" Hannah asked after Jet and Smellerbee explained everything to her.

"Yep." Jet said as Smellerbee nodded in agreement.

"Okay...so when are the guys in the white van gonna come and take you guys to the kookoohut?"

"Were serious!" Smellerbee defended.

"Geez you act like you've never heard of a bender before." Jet said.

"What's a bender?"

Jet and Smellerbee was stunned. "Are you serious?"

"A bender...you know a person who can control the elements." Jet explained.

"Like this Firenation thing?" Hannah asked.

"Now she gets it!" Smellerbee exclaimed in exasperation.

"You've been asking a lot of questions, let me ask one." Jet said cutting in. "Where are you from?"

"San Fransisco." Hannah replied.

"Is that in the Earth Kingdom?"

"Nope the US."

Jet and Smellerbee eyed each other warily.

"Ok so how did you end up in the water?"

"I was pushed off a bridge by a couple of jerks after they pushed-Gasp! WHERE'S MY DOG!" Hannah gasped jumping to her feet.

"You mean your catdog?" Smellerbee asked.

"What? No! My dog dog! Rosie! My Labrador retriever!" Hannah shouted.

"What does she look like?" Jet asked getting to his feet.

"What do you mean what does she look like? She looks like a Labrador Retriever!"

"Jet!" another voice shouted up from below. The Freedom Fighter leader poked his head over the edge and looked down at The Duke and Pipsqueak who were standing next to some sort of yellow animal.

"We found her in the woods along the beach." The Duke called up. Hannah poked her head over and exclaimed, "Rosie!" but in her excitement, Hannah leaned to far over the edge and fell off the platform. Hannah braced herself for the crash but felt herself fall into a pair of large strong arms. Hannah peeked an eye open and found herself in the arms of a rather larger man.

"I'm Pipsqueak." the man said in a deep voice.

"Uh, hi." Hannah said. Barking interrupted her and Hannah jumped out of Pipsqueaks arms and hugged Rosie.

"Thank goodness your alright!" Hannah said as Rosie licked her cheek.

"So this is a dog?" Hannah heard Jet say as he and Smellerbee climbed down a tree.

"Yeah," Hannah said petting the dogs head. "Do ya'll not have dogs here?"

"We have catdogs, and owldogs, and even skunkdogs, but not a...what did you call it?"

"A labrador retriever." Hannah answered.

Jet nodded. "Well this is The Duke and you already met Pipsqueak." Jet introduced.

"Hi?" Hannah said waving awkwardly at the two newcomers.

"Hey aren't you the girl who washed up on the beach a few days ago?" The Duke asked.

"No, she's a firenation princess, of coarse she's the girl!" Smellerbee snapped.

"Hey! Hey! Hey! Calm it down Smellerbee." Jet ordered.

There was an awkward silence before Jet ordered the three Freedom Fighters up into the tree to finish their chores. They saluted and went over to a hidden pulley and hauled themselves up, leaving Hannah, Jet and Rosie by themselves.

"Well, I guess I owe you a thank you." Hannah said pushing a strand of hair out of her face.

"For what?" Jet asked as he helped her to her feet.

"For saving me."

"Nah, no thanks needed. It's what we do." Jet replied smirking. Another awkward silence followed and Hannah's cheek grew red when she noticed Jet looking at her.

"W-what are you looking at?"

"I'm sorry, it's just...Well I've never seen hair like yours before." Jet said snapping back to reality.

Hannah fingered her hair. "It's an unusual color from where I'm from too." And it was. Hannah's hair was naturally bright red. The weird thing about her hair though was that even though it was red it had the slightest hint of orange in it giving the illusion that she has orange highlights. People didn't believe her when she would tell them that it was her natural hair color.

"So do you have somewhere to stay?"

Hannah opened her mouth to answer but stopped, suddenly realizing that she didn't have anywhere to stay. She had been pushed off that bridge and floated who knows where and was apparently in a secret hideout in the woods. She got a sick feeling in her stomach. What was gonna happen to her?

"I-I guess I don't." she finally answered. Jet could see the confusion and a slight hint of fear in her sky blue eyes. He went next to her and placed a reassuring hand on her shoulder.

"Your welcome to stay with me-us for awhile." he offered silently hoping that she would say yes.

Hannah was about to say yes but stopped, she didn't even know these people. But then again they had "supposedly" saved her life and she had already been here for three days. She figured if they were going to kill her, they would have done it already. Just as she was about to agree a new thought entered her mind.

"What about Rosie?" she asked gesturing to the dog. Jet bit down on the wheat and eyed the trees.

"Well getting her up there won't be a problem, it's keeping her from falling off one of the platforms." the leader mused. "I suppose you could keep her in your room."

Hannah nodded though she wasn't to happy about having to keep her baby locked inside her room; but it was better than having the dog fall from the trees.

"Okay." Hannah sighed. "Thank you."

"No problem." Jet said nodding his head. He turned around and cupped his hands around his mouth.

"Hey! Someone lower the platform!"

From up above the sound of grinding metal could be heard and a wooden platform was lowered with a boy with black hair, wearing a blue shirt a straw hat and a red shawl tied around his neck standing there.

"Get her back to her room Longshot." Jet ordered as he tilted his head at Hannah.

The boy called Longshot nodded his head once and Hannah lead Rosie onto the platform. After making sure that she was not going to fall off, Longshot started to haul himself and the dog into the air and disappeared in the leaves.

Just as Hannah was wondering how they was going to get back up to the trees Jet walked over and was holding onto a rope that was hanging from the trees.

"You coming?" he asked holding out his hand to her. Hannah eyed it for a few moment before taking it. As soon as Hannah placed her hand in his, Jet pulled her close to his body and wrapped his arm around her.

"Hang on." Jet whispered in her ear and the next second Hannah gasped as the two teens found themselves shooting up into the trees. Hannah held on tightly to Jet but was amazed at the sight of the beautiful leaves and even a few flower blooms.

"By the way," Jet said breaking the silence. "I never got your name."

Hannah blushed for some odd reason as she turned her head to look at the leader.

"My name's Hannah."

**AN: Ugh! I know! I know! Another short chapter! I'm sorry! I'm trying to make them longer I really am. Hopefully they will start getting longer soon. Anyway I hope you all enjoyed. And Please leave a review. I see that this has been added to some peoples favorites/alerts and I am grateful for that, but I only have three reviews so far :( **

**My birthday is on Monday and if you review my birthday wish will have come true! Bye! :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: I am so so sorry for taking forever to update. Life has been busy, plus I'm trying to juggle three other stories besides this one. (bad I know) On the plus side, this chapter is a little bit longer so I hope that makes up for it. **

**Anyway, I do not own Avatar: The last airbender. Mike and Bryan do.**

**I only own Hannah. Enjoy.**

Hannah felt herself blush as she turned her head to look at Jet to answer his question.

"My name's Hannah."

Jet smiled a small smile. "Hannah, that's a pretty name...Unusual, but pretty all the same."

"Thanks...I think." Hannah said not sure whether to take that as a compliment or not.

A few moments later the two had finally made it back up into the trees and landed safely on a platform.

"Nice place you got here." Hannah said trying to break the awkward silence.

"Thanks, me and the Freedom Fighters built it by ourselves."

"You guys built all this?" Hannah asked gesturing to the little community in the treetops.

Jet nodded his head yes. "You gotta live somewhere where your safe from the Firenation."

Hannah nodded her head slightly, still confused about where she was.

"So how exactly did you get in the water anyway?" Jet asked as he motioned for Hannah to follow him as they walked across a rope bridge. "You didn't fully explain because you freaked out over your dog."

"Of coarse I freaked out, Rosie's like my baby." Hannah said.

"I took Rosie to a park and she got lost. I went to look for her and when I found her, these three bullies from my school had found her and were kicking her." Hannah explained as she felt the anger rise up inside her again. "Next thing I know, they're pushing both me and my dog off a bridge and I'm drowning and fell over a waterfall. When I woke up I was here."

The Freedom Fighter leader was silent as he tried to absorb all the information that she told him. "That's weird. I'm not gonna lie." he answered.

"How do you think I feel?" Hannah asked.

She was vaugley aware of the stares that she was getting from the other Freedom Fighters. Obviously when Jet, Smellerbee and Longshot had come home with the unconscious redhead who had taken up residence in one of the spare houses for the past three days was bound to raise some eyebrows. Especially now that she was up and walking. Jet noticed this as well.

"As you were!" he commanded and everyone went back to what they were doing.

"Wow! They really listen to you huh?" Hannah asked smirking.

"Somebody's gotta keep things running." Jet said as he jumped and slid down a zipline that Hannah didn't even notice was there.

"Where are we going exactly?" Hannah asked.

"To get you some clothes of coarse." Jet answered as he pulled on some rope which caused the handle on the pulley to go up and back to Hannah.

"Whats wrong with my own clothes?" Hannah called down.

"Well if your going to be here for awhile, your gonna need to blend into your surroundings. Your hair makes it hard enough already. We don't need you to stick out even more with your clothes.

Hannah picked up a strand of her hair and looked down at her clothes. "I guess your right. It would be kinda hard to blend in with ripped up jeans, flip flops, and a dance tee," she chuckled as she grabbed onto the pulley and flew down the zip-line and landed next to Jet.

"Uh huh?" Jet answered not understanding any of what she just said.

"Uh...never mind." Hannah said seeing the confused look on Jet's face. The two continued onward in silence until they reached a small looking tree house.

"This is where we keep the spare clothes for newcomers. Just pick out whatever you want that can fit you."

"What if you don't got anything in my size?"

"We got a bunch of clothes of varying sizes and I'll get Pipsqueak to sew ya some other clothes too."

"Pipsqueak?"

"Yeah you know the big guy who caught you back there when you fell outta the tree."

Hannah's eyes grew big. "He knows how to sew?"

"Yeah I know, hard to believe isn't it?" Jet asked leaning against the wall. "Apparently his mom used to be a seamstress and he picked up on some things."

"Hmm." Hannah said thinking this over.

"Well go on get dressed." Jet said pushing Hannah into the treehouse. Once the door was shut Hannah looked around the small one bedroom house. All that was there was a trunk, a changing screen, and a full length mirror.

"Might as well do as he says. Looks like me and Rosie aren't going home anytime soon."

Hannah walked over to the enormous trunk (which frankly Hannah wondered how they was able to get up here in the first place) and shifted through the various clothes that was in there. A lot of the clothes, Hannah noticed looked like pieces of armor, but Jet was right when he said that they had outfits of all sizes.

"You done yet?" Jet called through the door after seven minutes of waiting outside.

"Keep your skirt on I'm coming!" Hannah snapped from the other side of the door. "Why are you waiting for me anyway?"

"Well you don't know your way around here do you?" Jet replied smugly. When there was no response the leader snickered. "I thought not."

"Shut up!" Hannah snapped.

"I like you kid."

"I'm not a kid! I'm gonna be sixteen in a couple of months." she snapped. "Plus I practically raised my brother and run the house." she mumbled under her breath.

"How much longer are you gonna be? Dinners gonna be ready soon."

"I'm done." Hannah said. Jet stepped back a little bit as the door opened and Jet felt his eyes widen when he saw Hannah.

Hannah was wearing a gray tunic over a red long-sleeved teeshirt, with black leggings, and black shoes that looked very similar to ballet slippers.

"Well what do you think?"

Jet shook his head and snapped back to reality. "You look great!"

"It was all I could find in my size." Hannah admitted.

"Like I said before, we'd have something in your size and we'll get Pipsqueak to start working on some other clothes for you."

Hannah nodded her head. "So, what now?"

Before Jet could reply a loud ringing sound was heard.

"DINNER!"

Suddenly it sounded like a heard of stampeding elephants as the Freedom Fighters ran to the mess hall.

"Don't worry you get used to it." and with that the two teens walked to the mess hall to join the others.

Jet waited outside with Hannah until everyone was seated but before anyone could get a bite of anything, he stepped in and cleared his throat to get everyone's attention.

"As you all know, three days ago, Smellerbee, Longshot and I brought back...a girl who was hurt and needed help."

"Kinda hard not to know." the kid who Jet called "The Duke" said. Jet rolled his eyes.

"Anyway, now she's awake and she'll be staying with us until time being. As always I want you all to welcome her with open arms." Jet motioned with his head for Hannah to enter and with a gulp, a very nervous Hannah stepped in the doorway.

"Guys this is Hannah; Hannah these are the Freedom Fighters." Jet introduced.

"You've already met Smellerbee," Jet said pointing to the girl.

"That's Longshot" Jet pointed to the boy who brought Rosie up into the trees. He nodded his head not saying a word.

"The Duke and Pipsqueak, who you've already met." Both boys smiled and waved.

And so this continued as Jet introduced Hannah to each Freedom Fighter (who frankly she couldn't remember who all was who) After introductions were over everyone finally was able to sit down and eat.

"Um, not to be rude or anything, but what is this stuff?" Hannah asked as she poked at some brown stuff that was on her plate.

"Truth be told we're not really sure." Smellerbee said as she took a bite of the brown stuff. "It was in the last raid we did...It's pretty good whatever it is."

"Raid?" Hannah asked raising an eyebrow.

Jet elbowed Smellerbee in the side slightly. "It's nothing. Don't worry about it."

Hannah raised an eyebrow but said nothing.

"Are you going to eat that?" The Duke asked pointing to the brown stuff on Hannah's plate.

"Knock yourself out." Hannah said pushing the plate over to him, which he gladly accepted.

After dinner everyone went on their separate ways. Jet hand managed to find a few leftovers to give to Rosie.

"So I just wanna say thanks...again...for well letting me stay with you guys until I can find a way home." Hannah was saying as the two were walking back to her tree house. "IF I'm able to get home."

"Don't mention it." Jet said shrugging his shoulders. The two walked in silence and Jet noticed that the girl was lost keep in thought.

"What you thinking about?"

"Huh? Oh nothing." Hannah said. She in fact though had been thinking about home. She wasn't sure how to feel at the moment. She had been wanting something exciting in her life to happen, but nothing like this. Though Jet and the Freedom Fighters seemed nice, they were still strangers and she wasn't sure what to think about them yet.

"Um Hannah?" Jet asked snapping the girl out of her thoughts.

"Yes?"

"Well tomorrow me and some of the other Freedom Fighters are going to go and train-"

"Train for what?" Hannah interrupted.

"Just, training. You know drills and stuff." Jet explained nonchalantly "Self defense. Anyway, I was wondering if you'd like to join."

Hannah was unsure.

"I mean I don't mean to scare you but if your going to be hear awhile, your gonna have to learn how to fight." Jet said.

"Why would I need to learn how to fight?"

Jet suddenly stopped dead in his tracks and put his hand on Hannah's shoulder looking her straight in the the eyes.

"Hannah, as I told you before, the Firenation are ruthless, heartless beings. They can and will kill anyone and anything that stands in their way."

"Then why do you fight them?" Hannah asked.

"We fight to protect those who can't do it themselves. We need to be strong to defend ourselves and others."

Hannah bit her lip as she listened.

"I'm not saying your gonna have to fight, but as long as your here, I want you to learn to defend yourself should something happen and nobody else is around to help."

Hannah looked into Jet's light brown eyes and could see the seriousness in them. "Okay."

All the seriousness left Jets eyes and he smiled as he clapped Hannah on the back. "Alright. I'll send somebody for you tomorrow when we go."

Hannah nodded her head once and the two continued on as they finally reached Hannah's tree house.

"So I guess this is gonna be my home for awhile huh?" Hannah joked. Jet smirked as he put his hand on the door nob. Hannah's eyes grew big as she suddenly remembered that Rosie was supposed to be on the other side.

"JET WAIT!" but it her warning came to late because Jet had already turned the handle and as soon ad the door opened just a crack a mass of slobber and yellow fur bounded out and tackled the leader to the ground.

"Rosie! No! Bad dog!" Hannah scolded as she grabbed onto the dog's collar and pulled her off of Jet.

"Sorry about that." Hannah apologized pushing a strand of hair out of her face. "Rosie loves to welcome people home."

"It's fine," Jet said as he wiped the dog slobber off his face. "Although if that's how she welcomes people home, I'd hate to see what she does when she's in attack mode."

Hannah giggled as she helped Jet to his feet. When she pulled him up, neither teen could help but notice how close they were. Both blushed and took a step back from each other.

"So I guess this is goodnight?" Hannah asked.

"Yeah, I'll see you tomorrow." Jet said. "Goodnight Hannah."

"Night Jet."

Jet turned on his heel and started to leave as Hannah watched him go for a few moments before she turned back and went into her and Rosie's new home.

Hannah sighed as she shut the door. She felt hot all over and tingly at the same time. She shook it off and fed the leftovers that she had brought back to Rosie.

As the dog scarfed down her own dinner, Hannah suddenly remembered about her bag. She spotted it on the chair and ran to it making sure that everything was fine.

"Please, please please don't be ruined!" Hannah said as she flipped open her sketch book and let out a sigh of relief that the picture of her and her Father was unharmed. A little crinkled but fine nonetheless, same with her sketches.

She grabbed her ipod and a sick feeling formed in her stomach. If her ipod was ruined she'd really be lost. Luckily though when she turned it on Nickelbacks "Lullaby" filled her ears. It was fine.

Hannah's stomach growled. She didn't really eat much dinner. She debated on whether or not to eat her twizzlers but the package was closed tightly and she figured that they were fine. She sighed as she munched on the licorice whip and looked up at the moon. After awhile she finally drifted off to sleep.

**AN: So I made this chapter a lil longer. Were making progress. ;) If anybody has ideas for this story I would love to hear them because I'm still trying to figure a few things out with this story. I got the ending figured out but not much else.(sweatdrop) Anyway thanks for reading and PLEASE leave a review. Bye for now. :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Wazzup peeps? I'm eating cookies! As always I do not own Avatar the last airbender. Mike and Bryan do. I only own Hannah.**

**Enjoy!**

Hannah was sound asleep in her new bedroom. The sun was just starting to peek in through the window when suddenly the sound of a horn blaring startled her awake.

"AAH!" Hannah shrieked as she was startled awake by the call, falling out of bed and landing on the floor on top of Rosie.

Rosie yelped and scrambled out from underneath her owner. The Labrador shot a glare at her owner, but Hannah didn't notice it as she rubbed her now sore head.

"Talk about a wake up call." There was a knock at the door and Hannah scrambled to her feet and ran to it. She opened the door and saw the same boy who had brought Rosie up the previous day.

"Um...Hi! Longshot right?" Hannah asked.

Longshot said nothing but nodded his head yes.

"I uh-I guess your the one Jet sent to get me for the training thing right?" Hannah asked trying to get the silent teen to speak. Longshot only nodded his head again.

"Um...Okay. Just let me grab my shoes." Longshot still was silent as Hannah grabbed her shoes from the other side of the room. She had slept in her new clothes last night because she didn't have anything else to wear.

After Hannah tied up the ribbons on her shoes she returned back to the boy who was just standing in the doorway. As silent as ever.

"I'm ready!" She exclaimed with a little bounce in her step. Longshot still said nothing but just motioned with his head to leave. He started out the door and Hannah followed, feeling uncomfortable with the boy's silence.

"Beautiful day today huh?" Hannah said trying to make conversation. Longshot just stared ahead not looking at her. Hannah bit her lip trying to think of what to say to get a response out of the boy. She kept trying to make small talk but the only response she would get would be would be a shake or nod of the head.

Then it hit Hannah. Maybe he couldn't talk. Longshot suddenly stopped and started to roll a crank and the platform they was apparently on started downward starling Hannah a little.

Once they got off the platform started to rise up again and the two teens started to walk into the woods. Longshots silent behavior was making Hannah nervous. His face was down and looking at his feet and Hannah couldn't read his expressions.

"I uh...I like your hat." Hannah said once again trying to get a response out of the boy. Longshot looked up and eye'd the brim of his hat and looked back at Hannah who shot him a friendly smile.

Longshot gave the smallest hint of a smile but quickly went cold faced again and the two continued onward in silence.

After walking for awhile Longshot suddenly put his hand out in front of Hannah forcing her to stop.

"What's wro-AAAHHH!" Hannah screamed as they both ducked as a dagger flew over them and planted itself into a tree.

"Nice shot Smellerbee." Jet's voice suddenly said. Hannah peeked up from her place on the ground and saw the leader standing over her with a big smirk on his face.

"Do you always scream like that?" he asked offering her a hand up. Hannah scowled and pushed his hand out of the way, pushing herself back to her feet.

"WHAT THE HECK WAS THAT FOR! SHE THREW A FREAKING KNIFE AT ME!"

"It's her choice of weapon." Jet explained calmly as he shrugged his shoulders.

"Besides Longshot was there and I knew he wouldn't let you get hit." Smellerbee said as she played with another knife.

"...Still..." Hannah grumbled which caused the others to chuckle. Hannah felt her cheeks go red with embarrassment.

"Hey don't sweat it Hannah. You'll get used to it." Jet said as he once again clapped the girl on the back.

"I'll get used to having knives thrown at me?" Hannah asked in disbelief.

"Please, knives are nothing compared to dodging flaming fireballs." a different voice spoke.

There was a rustling of leaves and a boy around sixteen jumped down from the trees. He had long raven black hair that went past his shoulders and gray eyes. His outfit consisted of black tights and a forest green tunic. He had a sort of breast plate over his tunic and wore black fingerless gloves.

He smirked an almost evil smile as he shook his bangs out of his face. He took a step forward and Hannah felt herself start backing up.

"Imagine, flaming fireballs heading right towards you. You can smell the smoke in the air, feel the heat as the ball comes ever so closer to you. The screams of the people of your village ringing in your ears as you try to run for cover." the mystery boy purred as he ever so slowly made his way towards Hannah.

Hannah kept backing away but stopped suddenly when she hit her back against a tree. The mystery boy kept walking towards her and cornered her against the tree, bringing his face ever so close to hers. Hannah felt her cheeks go red as his unreadable gray eye's looked into her sky blue one's.

"Compare that and a flying dagger is nothing." the guy said. Hannah could feel his hot breath on her neck.

"Knock it off Chase!" Jet said as he pulled Chase away from Hannah.

"Ignore him, Chase likes to freak newcomers out." Smellerbee said to Hannah as she put up her knife.

"Well it worked." Hannah thought. She dared a glance at the one called Chase as Jet lectured him about scaring people she guessed. Chase rolled his eyes and said something to Jet that Hannah couldn't hear. Hannah felt her heart beat fast as Chase flipped his bangs out of his face once again.

"All right guys! Lets get back to training." Jet suddenly said snapping Hannah out of her daze.

"Um what do I do?" Hannah asked.

"Your going to fight me." Jet replied as he tossed a sword at Hannah.

"W-wait a minute! Were using real swords?" Hannah gasped.

"Yep!" Jet replied as he pulled out his hook swords and lunged at Hannah.

"Eep!" Hannah held up her sword and tried to block Jet's, but he knocked the sword out of her hands and held his sword just inches from her throat.

"Your form is terrible."

"Well sword fighting is not something that we do everyday from where I'm from!" Hannah gasped as Jet pulled his sword away from her neck. The leader went over and grabbed her fallen sword and put it back in her hand.

"He let me show you what your doing wrong." Jet said as he went to stand beside her.

"Put your feet like this, and hold your sword like this." Jet demonstrated using his own swords.

"Like this?" Hannah asked mimicking his stance.

"Hmmm, almost but you got to stand up straighter."

"Like this?"

"Yeah that's right!"

And so it continued like this. The leader and the girl doing their dance with their swords. The sound of clanking metal echoed through the forest as sword met sword.

"You know (clank) for someone who has fallen out of the tree house three times yesterday (clank) your pretty talented with a sword." Jet said as the two fought.

"It was only twice (clank) thank you very much. (clank)" Hannah replied smirking.

"I'm (clank) serious! You seem so(clank)"

"So what?" Hannah asked as she pulled her sword back.

"So uh...well you seem like you got a knack for swordsmanship." Jet said. What he wanted to say was graceful but something in his head told him not too.

"Uh...thanks." Hannah said blushing. Suddenly both teens felt a bunch of eyes watching them.

"Do you mind!" Jet snapped and the other Freedom Fighters continued their own forms of training.

"So uh what's up with that creepy dude?" Hannah asked.

"Who Chase? Ignore him. Like I said before he likes to creep newcomers out." Jet replied nonchalantly.

Hannah glanced over to where said Freedom Fighter was currently whittling a piece of wood. Chase's face set in a scowl but his gray eyes holding secrets.

"What's his story?"

"Firenation attacked his home town in the earth kingdom three years ago." Jet said his expression turning from smug to sadness and anger at the mention of the Firenation.

"We found him practically dead on the edge of the woods."

Hannah lowered her sword and felt a new sense of pity for the boy. But something about him gave Hannah a confused, troublesome feeling. Chase was hiding something. She knew it.

"Chase is kind of a loner in case you couldn't tell." Jet said quietly looking at the boy.

"I could tell." Hannah mumbled.

Jet shook his head and ordered for everyone to go back to the hideout for lunch.

"All in all I must say, you didn't do to bad." Jet was saying as they arrived at the hideout.

"If you call getting your sword knocked out of your hand three times not to bad." Hannah grumbled.

"Hey, you did better than Smellerbee the first time she sparred using weapons."

"What happened?"

"Lets just say that there's a reason I got a giant scar on my leg."

"I said I was sorry!" Smellerbee called as she and Longshot ran up next to them. Jet just laughed and ruffled the girls already unruly hair, at which she scowled. Hannah had to bite her tongue to keep from snickering.

Out of the corner of her eye Hannah noticed as a flash of green and black disappeared into the trees.

As the small group of rebels arrived back at their hideout a flash of yellow ran over and the next thing Hannah knew she was being attack with wet slobbery kisses.

"Ew! Rosie! Get off of me!" Hannah laughed as she pushed the dog off of her. "Your supposed to be in my room."

It was then that Hannah noticed she wasn't alone. She looked up and noticed three of the younger members of the Freedom Fighters looking down sheepishly.

"Were sorry Hannah, we just wanted to see her." The Duke apologized.

"But when we opened the door she ran out." a little girl named Lili explained as she tugged on a brown braid.

Hannah just smiled. "I don't mind you guys wanting to see her, just ask me next time okay?"

The three little kids looked up. "You-your not mad?" a young boy named Mordeci asked.

Hannah shook her head. "Nah, just let me know if you want to play with her next time."

"Can we play with her now?" The Duke perked up, all three of them looking at the older girl with big pleading eyes.

"Of coarse you can Duke."

"It's THE Duke." The Duke corrected.

"Right, my bad, sorry. But yes you guys can play with her...but would you mind doing so in my room? I'm nervous about having her run across the bridges."

"She won't fall off." Lili promised.

"I know but...I'd feel better if she was in my room. Okay?" Hannah asked. It's not like Hannah didn't trust the kids with her dog, but if Rosie started to fall, she might take one of the kids with her when they try to catch her.

"Okay!" all three kids cheered as they and Rosie ran back to Hannah's tree house.

"You certainly have a way with kids." Jet suddenly said from behind.

"Well I practically raised my little brother." Hannah said getting a small pain in her chest as she mentioned his name.

"You miss him don't you?" Jet asked quietly as he noticed the sad look on Hannah's face.

"Yeah."

Jet placed a reassuring hand on Hannah's shoulder. "Look Hannah, I don't know how you got here but we'll try everything we can to get you back. In the meantime though, us Freedom Fighters were a family."

"What are you saying?"

"I'm saying that even though none of us are related by blood, were all a family, Were all brothers and sisters, and were going to take care of you like your one of us."

Hannah felt incredibly touched. She never really had a family aside from her Rosie and Micheal.

"Thanks Jet." Hannah whispered.

"No problem Hannah."

So the weeks went by and Hannah slowly but surly was improving in her fighting skills. Her skills as a dancer helped with her quick moves and flexibility. She also was beginning to make friends with Smellerbee and Longshot, though she still needed Smellerbee to translate for the silent boy. After a few days Hannah was able to find her way through the forest and back to the hideout on her own.

One day Hannah and Rosie were out in the forest gathering berries for something Sneers was gonna be cooking that night for dessert.

"Who would'a thought that a big guy like Sneers would have a talent for cooking huh Rosie?" Hannah asked as she tossed another handful of berries into the basket. "Then again, who would'a thought that a big guy like Pipsqueak would have a talent for sewing."

Rosie just yawned in response. The dog was happy to be out of the one bedroom tree house, but was bored out of her doggie skull. A small scampering sound was heard and Rosie poked her head up. Hannah stiffened having also heard the sound.

"Please don't be an ax murderer! Please don't be an ax murderer! Please don't be an ax murderer!" Hannah chanted in her head. She desperately tried to remember her training but everything in her mind went blank. She put her hand on the hilt of her sword, preparing for the worst.

The bushes rustled more and out from the bushes jumped...a chipmunksquirrel.

Hannah let out the biggest sigh of relief and took her hand off her sword feeling silly for freaking out over nothing.

"Once again my mind overreacts and jumps to the worst. Right Rosie?"

Rosie got up and all fours, hunched her back and growled at the chipmunksquirrel, baring her teeth.

Hannah's eyes widened and she knew what her dog was about to do.

"Rosie! N-" but before Hannah could finish, the dog took off chasing the rodent creature.

"Rosie! Stop! Heel! Bad Dog! Bad!" Hannah called as she chased after them.

The poor little chipmunksquirrel scampered across the forest floor for his life, trying to escape the snarling yellow monster that was chasing it, and the bigger red and black creature chasing after the yellow monster.

The chipmunksquirrel saw his chance of escape. He scampered up the biggest tree and then blew a raspberry at the yellow beast as it scratched at the tree below.

"Rosie! Bad Dog!" Hannah scolded as she finally caught the Labrador literally barking up a tree.

"What are you doing here?"

Hannah stiffened and looked to see that the chase had led them to a river where two, large, angry looking men dressed in red and black were.

"I-I-I uh, um"

"Spit it out girl!"

"I-I'm sorry! My my my dog R-Rosie r-ran off an and I-I-I was just-" Hannah froze when she noticed a symbol on one of the men's sleeves. It was red in the background but had a back fire burning in the middle.

"Are these guys Firenation?" Hannah thought paniced.

"What nation are you girl?" one man growled as he stood up over Hannah.

"I-I-I'm from San Fransisco sir!" Hannah paniced.

"Is that in the earth kingdom?"

"Yes-I mean no! I-I-I mean-" Hannah paniced. She was not good under pressure so Hannah did the only thing she could think of...She ran.

"Hey! Get back here!" the men shouted as they took chase.

"Run Rosie!" Hannah called scared out of her mind. Hannah started running towards the hideout but realized that that would lead them straight to it, so she took a sharp turn and ran the opposite way away from the hideout, and her only source of backup."

Hannah suddenly heard a "whoosh" sound and she turned around and ducked just in time to miss two large fireballs that flew right over her head.

"Holy Crap! Jet wasn't kidding!" Hannah gasped as she struggled to run faster, ducking fireballs. Then she suddenly heard a yelp and Hannah's blood ran cold.

"Rosie!"

Rosie was lying on the ground her back leg black and burnt and the smell of burnt flesh filled the air. One man ran up and yanked Rosie up by her collar where the other ran up behind Hannah and twisted her arm in a way it should not go.

"LET ME GO! HELP!"

The man who had Rosie struggled to keep ahold of the dog but Rosie refused to cooperate and struggled with all her might. Rosie twisted her neck and clamped her jaws down on the mans hand, while Hannah kicked her captor in the shin.

"Why you little-" the man growled as he shot a fireball at Hannah.

Rosie refused to loosen her grip until the man shot a blast of fire from his hands and it hit the poor dog in the side. Rosie fell to the ground howling with pain.

"ROSIE!" Hannah yelped as she ran to her dogs aid.

Hannah felt the anger rise up inside of her as she held her greatly injured dog in her arms. "YOU IDIOTS COULD HAVE KILLED MY DOG!" 

"Your gonna be next." one growled as he shot a fireball at Hannah. Hannah held up her arms and when she did, fire shot from her own palms and collided with the fireball.

Needless to say shocked wasn't the exact word used to describe Hannah's feelings when she saw the fire erupt from her hand.

"Wh-what the?"

"So your a firebender huh? TRAITOR!" One of the men was about to shoot another fireblast as Hannah but he suddenly shouted with pain and Hannah saw that an arrow had landed in the back of his shoulder.

"NOW!"

Suddenly Jet, Longshot, Smellerbee, and Chase lept down from the trees and attacked the two Firenation soldiers.

Before it even began the battle was over and the two soldiers were on the ground...dead.

Hannah's eyes grew wide at the sight of the soldier's unseeing eyes.

"Hannah you okay?" Jet asked as he ran over to the traumatized girl.

"Y-You killed them" she whispered.

"They were going to kill you." Chase said coldly as he pulled out his bloody sword.

Hannah had gone to a ghostly shade of pale. Her mind was spinning. Fire had shot from her hands and she just witnessed a murder...two murders. It was only the pathetic whimper from Rosie that brought Hannah out of her daze.

Longshot took off his sweater from around his neck and tied it up as best he could around the dogs leg.

"Longshots right, we need to get you two back to the hideout." Jet translated. "Chase get the dog."

"Why do I always have to get the mutt." Chase grumbled under his breath as he gently picked up the pooch.

"Hannah are you alright?" Smellerbee asked as she noticed her friend has gone several shades paler.

"No." Hannah squeaked out before darkness took her over.

**OH MY GOB! The battle scene sounded much more epic in my head! Dx Oh well, good news is that this is the longest chapter I have written yet in this story so that's good. Sorry for things getting...well bloody at the end, but honestly when you think about it the Freedom Fighters must have killed lots of Firenation people before they met Aang and the gang. But I won't make things to gory. I don't like reading a lot of gory stuff anyway. **

**Enough of my ramblings as always please please please leave a review and if you have any ideas for this story, please let me know. Buh bye :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: Hey ya'll. Happy St. Patricks Day. I apologize in advance for the short and kinda sucky chapter. I'm having a smidge of writers block but I really wanted to get this next chapter out. Hopefully it won't bore you to sleep.**

**Anyway I do not own ATLA Mike and Bryan do.**

**I only own Hannah, Chase, Rosie and any other oc's that I create. So anyway Enjoy! :)**

The world was spinning as Hannah slowly came out of her unconsciousness. She groaned as the light from the sun peeked through the window and shined right in her eyes.

"What happened?" She asked herself as she sat up in bed.

"You completely freaked out for no reason and then you blacked out." a voice answered causing Hannah to jump. She turned and was fairly surprised to see Chase walking in with a scowl on his face.

"No reason? I JUST WITNESSED A MURDER AND YOU CALL THAT BLACKING OUT FOR NO REASON!"

"Do you always shout that much?" Chase asked cooly as he sat on a nearby chair backwards.

Hannah blushed and looked away angrily.

"Besides, if we didn't kill those Firenation scumbags then they would have killed you and your mutt."

Hannah perked up her head and fear rushed all throughout her body. "Where's Rosie? Is she hurt?"

"Your mutt is fine. Aside from her back leg being charred but she'll live."

Hannah let out a sigh of relief. "Where is she though?"

"She's back in your room. Smellerbee and some others are taking care of her." Chase answered as he flicked his bangs out of his face. It was then that Hannah finally noticed that she wasn't in her room.

"Where am I?"

"Your in the infirmary stupid." Chase snapped.

"Who are you calling stupid?" Hannah shot back.

"You! You've been blacked out since yesterday and you just NOW realize that your not in your room?"

"Well excuse me but it's not everyday I almost get killed!" Hannah shot back, this Chase guy was really starting to get on her nerves. What was his problem?

Chase opened his mouth to reply back but stopped. "Fair enough." he answered. "Your still new here so I guess I'll be generous and let you have a break."

Hannah just raised an eyebrow. "Okay?...Thanks...I think?"

Chase rolled his eyes but the tiniest hint of a smirk formed on his lips.

"Look um...Chase, not to be rude or anything, but why are you here?"

"Why are any of us here? Why are any of us alive on this earth today?"

"That's not what I meant and you know it." Hannah growled.

"Well when someone is sick or injured they usually go to the one who has the most medical experience." Chase sighed as he pulled a piece of wood out of his pocket along with a small knife and began to wittle.

"So your like the doctor of the group?" Hannah asked intrigued.

"More or less." Chase answered not taking his eye's off the wood carving he was making.

"That's cool." Hannah smiled. "How do you know about medical stuff?"

Chase's eye grew big and he stopped wittling. "My father was the doctor of our village." he answered his tone of voice changing. Almost sounding sad like. "He'd take me to work with him so ya pick up a few things."

Hannah saw the sadness in Chase's eyes and felt bad for bringing up a painful memory. "I heard about what happened to your village." she said quietly. Chase said nothing but you could see a hint of surprise in his gray eyes.

"If it helps any I know how you feel." Hannah said quietly.

Chase went from surprised to angry. "How could you possibly know how I feel? Have you ever witnessed first hand your friends, family, everyone and everything that you knew literally go up in flames! Have you ever heard the chaos and all the screams of terror as everyone fled for their lives? What about the calls of small children looking for their parents only to either never find them again or worse, to find them dead!"

Chase shook with anger and panted as he finished his rant. How dare this...this...girl dare say anything like that when she never experienced such horrors in her life.

"Your right," Hannah started looking down at the blanket on the bed. "I couldn't possibly know what you went through that day."

"Your darned right you don't!"

"But" Hannah interrupted, "I do know what it's like to lose a parent."

Chase's expression softened and he just looked at the red head with a confused look.

"My dad." Hannah answered without even looking up.

"I'm...sorry to hear that." Chase mumbled as he went back to his wittling.

"I'm used to it." Hannah mumbled pulling at a loose thread on the blanket.

"One actually gets used to such a thing?" Chase asked looking up again.

"Well as used to it as can be expected I should say." Hannah said looking at him. She shot him a smile but Chase just turned from her. Hannah frowned and bit her bottom lip.

"So uh...what ya making there?" She asked trying to make small talk.

"Whatever the wood wants to be." Chase said not looking up from his work.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Exactly what I said. Whatever the wood wants to be."

Hannah said nothing but watched as Chase wittled away on the wood. Wood shavings gently floated from the wood and softly landed on the floor. Hannah wasn't sure what to make of the teenage boy across from her. He seemed distant but yet at the same time just wanting...needing someone to talk to, someone to listen but he had built a wall around himself and refused to let anyone in. What for; Hannah wasn't sure.

The door suddenly opened and Hannah smiled as Jet walked through.

"Hey! Glad to see your up." Jet said as he made his way over and sat on the edge of her bed. "You gave us quite a scare there."

"Sorry." Hannah replied sheepishly.

"I'll leave you two be." Chase mumbled as he stood up and left the room. Hannah blushed because now it was just her and Jet.

"You feeling alright Hannah?" Jet asked concerned.

"Yes, why?"

"Because your cheeks are red."

Hannah's blush deepened even more. "That's because of...the lighting! Yeah! Just the lighting."

Jet gave her a quizzical look but shook it off and shrugged his shoulders. "Okay."

Hannah smiled and looked down at her hands. Her eye's widened as she suddenly remembered what had happened right before Jet, Chase, Longshot, and Smellerbee had jumped down and rescued her. How the fire had emitted from her hands. Her heart started to speed up. What was happening?

"Hannah?"

"Huh?" Hannah asked snapping back to reality.

Jet rubbed the back of his neck and bit down on the wheat stalk he held between his teeth. "Look about what happened yesterday...I'm sorry that you had to see that, but I'm not sorry for what we did."

It took a few seconds for Hannah to comprehend what he was talking about. A scowl formed on her face. "Look Chase already told me about the whole "They would have killed you if we didn't kill them first" thing, but was there really no other way?"

Jet clutched the blanket so tight that his knuckles turned white. "Hannah you don't understand, if we would have let them go they would have found the hideout and torched it to the ground and then killed everyone of us. I don't think you understand just how many more lives have been taken because of the Firenation. If anything were doing a service for the greater good."

"So taking someone's life is for the greater good?" Hannah scoffed, "They had families Jet!"

"The Firenation had destroyed entire families! Lives! Villages! They even wiped out all of the Airbenders!" AN ENTIRE NATION HANNAH!"

Hannah shrunk back a little bit. She'd never seen Jet get this worked up before (then again she had only known him for about a month) Jet opened his mouth to continue his rant but stopped when he noticed Hannah's expression.

"I'm sorry Hannah." Jet sighed. "But you got to try to understand what the Firenation has done to me. To us."

Hannah felt her blush start to return as Jet looked at her with pleading eyes.

"I-I'll try to understand." It was all she could say. Jet smiled and trapped the red head in a one arm hug.

"Thanks."

"Y-your welcome."

Jet smirked and ruffled her hair. "You feeling up to try to walk?"

Hannah nodded and pushed the covers off of her. She put one foot on the ground but her other foot got tangled in the blankets and she found herself falling about to smack face first one the floor but Jet caught her.

"Are you always this accident prone?"

"Yeah kinda." Hannah laughed as Jet helped her to her feet. "Which is odd since I'm a ballerina."

"Uh what?"

Hannah cocked an eyebrow. "You seriously never heard of a ballerina?"

Jet shook his head. "No I haven't. What is it?"

"It's a type of dancer. I'm not that good though." Hannah said shuffling her foot on the ground.

"I'll be the judge of that." Jet smirked.

Hannah's eye's grew big. "Wh-what?"

"You heard me." he said crossing his arms

"You want me to dance?" Hannah asked. Jet nodded.

"NOPE!" Hannah called running to the door but just as she got there Jet jumped in front blocking her exit.

"Your serious?"

"Yep!"

Hannah face palmed herself. There was no way out.

"Fine, but don't laugh."

Jet just smirked. Hannah took a few steps back and took a deep breath. She went up on the tips of her toes and started to spin. Jet's eye's grew wide as he watched the klutzy red heads graceful movements. Hannah spun and lept and moved her whole body to a beat that was not playing. When Hannah finally finished her dance Jet couldn't help but feel a little sad.

"There you go. I know I'm terrible." Hannah sighed turning to the door.

"What? No! No! Your not terrible at all!" Jet said grabbing Hannah's wrist. "You were...well...amazing."

Hannah blushed as red as her hair. "You liar."

"No it's the truth! Your very talented."

Hannah blushed even more (if that was possible). "Thanks Jet."

After a few more minutes of small talk Hannah finally left the infirmary and made her way back to her treehouse. Being stopped by her concerned Freedom Fighting friends.

Hannah finally made it back to her tree house and opened the door, to find Smellerbee and Rosie sitting on the floor by the bed. Rosie poked her head up and wagged her tail.

"Bout time you woke up." Smellerbee said as Hannah entered. Hannah's heart dropped into her stomach as she saw that Rosie's whole back leg was wrapped up in bandages.

"Oh baby." Hannah cooed dropping to her knees and petting her dog.

"I know it looks bad, but Rosie's been a pretty good sport about it." Smellerbee said trying to comfort her friend. Hannah said just nodded her head.

"Thanks for taking care of her Bee."

"Hey what are friends for?" Smellerbee said shrugging her shoulders. "Besides I'm kinda starting to grow attached to the little furball myself."

Hannah smiled at her friend. Besides Jet, Smellerbee was her closest friend.

"You look tired."

"I am" Hannah laughed.

"Well I'll let you and Rosie get some sleep." Smellerbee said as she stretched her arms above her head. "Plus I found this huge spiderbeetle and I'm gonna freak Longshot out with it. Wanna see?"

"Euh!" Hannah jumped back as Smellerbee pulled out a jar with the spiderbeetle trapped inside. It crawled around the jar with it's eight legs and flapped his wings and wiggled his antennea.

"Pretty gross huh?" Smellerbee asked.

"Yeah Bee, very gross." Hannah said as she pushed the jar out of her face.

"Well I got an archer to prank. You rest up okay?" Smellerbee said as she headed to the door.

"See ya Bee." Hannah sighed. As soon as Smellerbee shut the door Hannah got to her feet and closed the curtains encasing the room in darkness. She crawled up on the bed and stared at her hands.

"How did I even do this?" She thought. Rosie whined and rested her head on her owners lap. Hannah gently patted her dog. Then her eye's fell upon the bandages wrapped around Rosie's leg and she felt an anger well up in her.

She thought about her conversations with Jet and Chase. About what the Firenation did to them. Did to all of the Freedom Fighters. What those two guards almost did to her and to Rosie. She felt the anger grow in her as she imagined the younger, scared, horrified looks on her friends faces as they literally watched their world go up in flames.

She felt her hands get very hot and the next thing Hannah knew she was stomping out the flames that had caught on her blanket.

Once the fire was put out Hannah raised her hands to her face. Two small embers appeared and danced in her palms. Hannah felt sick to her stomach.

"I'm one of them." she whispered.

**AN: Sorry for the sucky chapter but well it serves as a little bit of angst, and fluff between Jet and Hannah. XD Well as always please leave a review. They make me happy. Bye! :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: I am sorry about the late update. I had been sick and thought I had to be admitted to the hospital on Friday; but I wasn't. I am fine now so now worries. :)**

**As always I do not own A:TLA, Mike and Bryan do. I only own Hannah, Rosie, Chase and any other oc's that I create.**

**Enjoy! :D**

The next few days Hannah seemed to be in a blur. She would go through the motions of her daily routine but always in the back of her mind would be the lingering thought about her being a firebender.

She still wasn't one hundred percent certain she fully understood the whole bending thing in the first place. All that she knew was the the Firebenders were supposed to be evil. But did that make her evil?

She couldn't be evil. She was always the quiet one. She was no goody goody two shoes, more like the one who would just sit in the background lost in her own little world minding her own business.

After another long day of training Hannah slumped back to her room. She collapsed on her bed feeling so overwhelmed with confusion and secrets.

"What am I supposed to do Rosie?" Hannah muffled into her pillow. Rosie whined and stuck her cold wet nose into Hannah's neck sensing her master's distress.

Hannah sat up and made sure he curtains were closed and let a small ember erupt from her palm. She didn't know what to think. She had tried to ignore it. Pretend that it never happened but as she watched the small ember dance in her palm it just felt so...so...right.

The fire was apart of her. Even with her limited knowledge of the whole bending thing she knew enough that a bender was apart of their element.

She would ignore it as much as she could, but she could feel the fire calling to her. Eat away at her until she could take it no longer and she would light up her hands. She never dared go farther than just have the fire flicker in her hand. After accidentally setting her blanket on fire she was to afraid what would happen if she caught something else on fire and then couldn't get it put out.

But still, as much as she wanted to ignore her bending ability she couldn't help but want to explore it more. I mean it's not exactly a normal thing for people to shoot fire from their hands. Well it might be here but certainly not in San Fransisco. She wanted to see how big she could make the fire, how she could control it.

"What do you think girl?" Hannah asked as she extinguished the flames and then petted her dog. Rosie just looked at her then yawned as she walked over to the corner and fell asleep.

"Well your a lot of help." Hannah let out an exasperated sigh as she threw herself back against the pillow, but hit her head on the headboard when she was aiming for her pillow.

"Five minutes! That's all I ask! Five minutes without getting a concussion!" Hannah snapped at no one as she rubbed the back of her now throbbing head. She carefully leaned her head on the pillow and stared at the ceiling. Thinking about what to do.

"_Firebenders are supposed to be bad right?"_ she thought. _"But are ALL of them bad? I mean surely there must be a few good firebenders out there. Right?"_

The more Hannah thought about it, the more she began to realize something. She might be right. Not all firebenders had to be bad. Perhaps maybe the majority of them were but not every single one of them. Just like good people there are bad people. What makes a person be classified as "good" or "bad" was not based upon religion, or race, or culture, but by the individual person's actions. Why can't the same be said about benders?

"_What benders choose to do with their power is what makes them good guys or bad guys, Not the elements that they bend."_ Hannah sat up in bed with a new found determination.

"I'll do it."

A couple of hours later as the sun was about to go down, Hannah walked out of her tree house, Rosie following close behind.

"Hey!"

Hannah jumped slightly at the voice and turned around to see Jet hanging upside down Spiderman style from the tree branches.

"Will you stop sneaking up behind me?"

"But it's fun to see you jump." Jet smirked. Hannah scowled but broke out into a playful smirk as she pushed on Jet's chest, causing him to lose his grip on his hook swords which were supporting him to the branch and he fell face first on the floor.

All the Freedom Fighters who witnessed the incident started to laugh loudly; all except for Chase who rolled his eyes and went back to wittling.

"What was that for?" Jet asked as he pushed himself back to his feet.

"Because it's fun to watch you fall flat on your face." Hannah smirked as she handed the leader his hook swords which had fallen out of the tree with him.

"Alright. Alright you got me." Jet said as he snatched the swords from the red head's hand. "So where you off to?"

"Just going to take Rosie for a walk."

Jet seemed to stiffen slightly. "By yourself?"

"No, Rosie will be with me." Hannah answered, hoping that Jet wouldn't make a big deal about this. She certainly couldn't have a Freedom Fighter with her as she went to experiment with her bending.

"You know what I meant." Jet said crossing his arms.

"You worry to much." Hannah scoffed as she started to leave.

"Just don't go to far!" Jet called after her. "I don't like anyone being out by themselves outside the hide out after dark!"

"I'll be fine." Hannah called nonchalantly waving her hand in a dismissive matter. Jet couldn't help but smile slightly as he watched his friend walk over to the platform and then started to lower both herself and the dog to the ground below. He had to admit, in the month since they had known each other, Jet had come to grow a soft spot for the stubborn red headed klutzy dancer.

"_Jet and Hannah sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" _

Jet's eyes grew huge and he jumped back and looked down and saw The Duke and Mordeci gagging while Lili giggled having been the one who was singing.

"GET BACK TO WORK!" Jet ordered his face bright red. The little kids giggled and ran off, but not before yelling "Jet's got a girlfriend!" as loud as they could as they ran off before the leader could grab them.

"SHE IS NOT MY GIRLFRIEND!" Jet shouted after them. He turned around boiling mad only to notice a smirking Longshot standing behind him with his arms crossed.

"Shutup Longshot!" Jet snapped as he hurried off. Longshot just continued to smirk and shook his head as he continued on his way.

Hannah and Rosie wandered far enough away from the hideout so that no body would catch any glimpse of fire or smoke.

"Stay there Rosie." Hannah ordered as the dog sat by the trees. Hannah wandered out into the middle of a clearing, making sure that Rosie was a safe distance away. She took a deep breath and slowly let it out.

She let her body relax and she could feel her hands start to heat up. She was not sure if there was a different way to "summon" her fire but Hannah had discovered that if she thought about things that made her angry or upset then her fire would expose itself.

She opened her sky blue eyes not realizing she had closed them as her hands were once again aflame. She put one hand out but left the other aflame. She stared at the fire as she tried to figure out what to do.

She moved her hand forward like she was about to throw it but the fire sizzled out and fell to the ground.

"Well that went well." Hannah sighed sarcastically. Rosie make a slight coughing sound as if she was trying to hold back a laugh.

"Laugh all you want Rosie, but I WILL get this!" Hannah snapped. The Retriever snorted and lay back down again.

Hannah sighed and tried again. A small fire engulfed her hand.

"Now lets try this again shall we?"

Hannah concentrated as hard as she could and the fire started to grow. Hannah smiled and concentrated harder. The fire became hotter and larger in her palm. She felt it dancing in the wind in her palm.

Hannah paniced slightly though when the wind suddenly blew harder and the fire began to wave around crazily. She tried to put it out but the fire seemed to have a mind of it's own. Rosie picked up on Hannah's distress and jumped to her paws but stayed away. The fire kept getting bigger and Hannah couldn't stop it.

"No! No! No! No! No!"

The fire suddenly grew bigger than before and suddenly just exploded. All Hannah was aware of next was the pain. She felt her whole body go up in flames and she screamed so loud, birds flew from their nests. Hannah fell onto the ground and rolled around until the flames died away but that did little to help. She was in severe pain. Everything hurt.

Rosie started barking frantically and then ran back into the woods back to the hideout. How the dog knew how to find the hideout was a mystery but she did. All Rosie knew was that her master was seriously hurt and needed help.

"Hey have either of you seen Hannah?" Jet asked as he approached SmellerBee and Longshot.

"Not since this afternoon." SmellerBee answered as she sharpened a knife. LongShot looked up and looked at the leader.

"She said she was going to take her dog for a walk, but they should have been back by now." Jet said starting to get worried.

"Whats the matter? Jet getting worried about his little girlfriend?" a silky voice purred from above.

"She's not my girlfriend Chase!" Jet seethed turning red. That was the third time today that his pride had taken a hit.

"Could have fooled me." Chase smirked as he looked down at his three comrades. Jet growled and turned away from the loner and back to the archer and knife wielder before him. "Do you think something happened to her?"

"Jet calm down, I'm sure she's just running late. Hannah can take care of herself." SmellerBee said.

"Bark! Bark! Bark! Bark!"

Everyone perked their heads up at the noise and Jet let out a silent sigh of relief. He went over to the edge and looked down but only saw Rosie. No Hannah.

"It's Rosie but Hannah's not with her."

"Whatd'ya mean Hannah's not with her?" SmellerBee asked putting her knife away and peeking over. Rosie continued to bark and run back in forth.

"Somethings wrong. Come on!" Jet didn't think twice before he lept over the edge and then landed safely on the ground and then took off after Rosie with LongShot and SmellerBee close behind.

Hannah lay on the ground writhering in pain. Cursing herself for ever trying anything so stupid. Her mind was starting to go fuzzy as the pain increased. She suddenly heard barking in the distance and what sounded like people calling her name. Hannah tried to answer but no words would come. So much pain. He eyes started to close but not before she could make out faint figures of some thing heading her way.

"HANNAH!" everyone shouted in unison as they saw their friend lying on the ground. Everyone picked up the pace, but Jet was the fastest and made it to her first. Bile rose up in the back of his throat as the smell of burnt flesh filled his nose, but he swallowed it and bent down next to Hannah.

"Hannah! Hannah can you hear me? Hannah!" Jet yelled lifting the unconscious girl up.

"What the heck happened!" SmellerBee screeched as she and LongShot ran up both of them gasping as they saw their friend.

"She's been burned!" Jet yelled as he picked up Hannah in his arms. "Keep watch. We gotta get her back to the hide out but those firenation scumbags could still be around." Jet said in a hurry as he somehow managed to climb up a tree with Hannah in his arms. He readjusted her and then jumped from tree to tree as fast as he could.

"Jet wait for us!" SmellerBee yelled as she and Longshot followed suit leaving poor Rosie to run alongside the trees.

"Hold on Hannah." Jet whispered tightening his grip on her.

"We need help!" Jet's voice suddenly called. All the Freedom Fighters that were around looked up from what they were doing as their leader suddenly jumped down from a tree holding something in his arms.

"Somebody get Chase! Hannah's been hurt!" was all he said as he ran to the infirmary.

The Duke and Pipsqueak looked at each other with wide eyes and the Duke scrambled to his feet to get the green clad teen.

Jet stood outside the infirmary leaning against the outside wall. He fought as his eyelids threatened to close. He was not gonna sleep until he found out about Hannah. He didn't care how late at night it was he was going to stay up if it was the last thing he did.

A small snore escaped the teen as he lost his battle with sleep and stood there sleeping when he was suddenly jolted awake by the door smacking him in the face as it opened.

Chase walked out of the infirmary and looked around. He knew Jet was out there but he didn't see him.

"Jet?"

The door slowly started to move and revealed a slightly disoriented Jet who flat out collapsed on the ground.

"Oh brother." Chase sighed as he bent down and picked up the leader by the front of his shirt.

"Snap out of it!" Chase said as he literally slapped sense back into Jet.

"What the heck Chase!" Jet whisper yelled as he rubbed his now sore cheek.

"Hey it worked didn't it?" Chase asked not trying very hard to hide his smirk. Jet just growled and shook his head. "Well how is she?"

Chase just shrugged his shoulders. "She's been burned pretty bad."

Jet felt his blood run cold.

"She'll live if that's what your worried about." Chase snapped. "But she'll probably be knocked out for awhile. Gave her some medicine to help with the pain. And she'll be bedridden for awhile."

Jet sighed and ran a hand through his bushy hair. "Can I see her?"

"What for? She's out cold."

"I just want to check on her okay! As the leader it's my job to check on the troops."

"She's not a troop Jet." Chase said coldly. "She's just a girl."

"Still." Jet argued. Chase rolled his eyes. "If you want to see her then you can but she'll be out for awhile. I'm going to bed." Chase turned around and walked over his tree house. He was tired himself and was looking forward to crawling under his covers and putting the day behind him.

Jet sighed a "What am I going to do with him?" type of sigh, but turned and quietly went into the infirmary. A few small candles flickered and Jet saw Hannah sound asleep on the bed. The light from the candles gave a type of glow to the girls face.

Jet pulled up a chair and sat in it backwards. The only sound to be heard was the sounds of the two teens breathing. He looked at Hannah's sleeping figure and he felt horrible. She was going to be hurting really bad whenever she woke up.

Jet noticed something out of the corner of his eye and turned his head. He got up and picked up the thing and realized that it was the clothes that Hannah had worn that day. They were singed and ruined.. Jet's eye's suddenly widened when he realized something. He was holding Hannah's clothes...but then, did that mean?

Jet quietly tip toed over to the bed and carefully lifted up the blanket and his heart dropped when he saw that Hannah was wrapped up tightly with bandages. Her chest and her arm specifically.

"Oh Hannah." Jet whispered as he lowered the blanket over her. He glanced over at a candle and felt enraged as he stared at the flickering fire.

That horrible, horrible element. Fire had caused nothing but destruction and turmoil and now it had almost taken his friend from him, just like it had his parents.

Jet sighed a defeated sigh and looked back at Hannah. She looked so pretty the way her face glowed from the light of candles.

Jet gently tucked a piece of her firey red hair behind her ear and he tingled as his knuckle accidentally grazed her soft cheek. He blew out the candles and the room was darkened with only the light of the moon peeking in. Hannah looked even more beautiful in the moonlight.

"Good night Hannah." Jet whispered as she tucked her in some more. He sat down and leaned her head against the bed and slowly let his eyes droop closed.

**Lots and lots of fluff! EEK! As always please leave a review. Bye!**


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: I am so so sorry for the forever update! First I have been sick and then I started to write this up on my Nana's computer thinking I was gonna come back the next day to finish and I didn't. Then with Easter and all, well time just passed by. So super sorry.**

**I'm not trying to be rude or sound mean when I say this, but I have been checking my stats and this story has a lot of favorites and alerts and I am grateful for that but why aren't you guys reviewing? I don't bite. So seriously if you read this please review**

**Disclaimer: I do not own A:TLA they belong to Mike and Bryan.**

**I only own Hannah Rosie Chase and any other oc's that appear in this story.**

**Enjoy! :)**

Hannah groaned as she felt a cool wet cloth be placed on her forehead. She struggled to open her eyes and once her vision cleared, she smiled a small weak smile at the familiar face she saw.

"Hey Hannah." Jet said quietly as he adjusted the cloth on her head.

"Hey." Hannah croaked back. Her voice raspy and dry.

"You gave us quite a scare there." Jet said as he moved and sat on the edge of the bed.

It took Hannah a few minutes to remember what he was talking about. "Oh yeah...the burn accident."

"What happened out there?"

Hannah stiffened. "Just um... some firebenders ambushed me." she lied. Lucky for her Jet seemed to buy it.

"Not surprising coming from the firenation." Jet mumbled under his breath. Hannah grimaced slightly as she started to feel the pain.

"You okay?" Jet asked turning to her looking at his friend with concerned eyes.

"I will be." Hannah mumbled as she tried to sit up. Jet jumped to his feet and helped haul the girl into a sitting position.

"Thanks." It was then that Hannah noticed something stuffed in the corner of the room. She squinted her eyes and saw that it was her clothes. She suddenly felt a breeze on her shoulders and looked down and realized that the only thing she was wearing were the bandages that were wrapped around her chest. And there was a boy in the room!

"HOLY CHEESEBALLS!" Hannah shrieked as she pulled the blankets to cover herself up.

" What? Whats the matter?" Jet asked shocked and confused by Hannah sudden mood change.

"OUT! OUT! OUT! GET OUT!" Hannah yelled as she threw anything within arms reach at Jet.

"Ow! Ow! Ouch!" Jet yelped as he ran out of the room, running away from the hurtling objects. Jet ran out and then slammed the door. "What the heck Hannah!"

"I DON'T HAVE A SHIRT ON YOU CREEPER!" Hannah yelled through the closed door.

"Oh come on! I didn't see anything!" Jet yelled.

All throughout the day Hannah got visitors from her fellow Freedom Fighters making sure she was doing well. Well as well as you can be after being burned alive.

"How're you feeling Hannah?" The Duke asked sitting on the edge of the bed as Rosie rested her head in her owners lap.

"I'm okay Duke." Hannah sighed as she petted her dog's head.

"It's THE Duke." The Duke corrected. Hannah just giggled. "Sorry."

"It's okay." There was an awkward silence for awhile before Hannah broke it.

"You know The Duke, you remind me so much of my little brother."

The Duke peeked up and looked at the red head and smiled a small smile. "You kinda remind me of my older sister."

"You have a sister?"

"Had." The Duke said sadly. Hannah's smile fell. "I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault." The Duke said as he petted Rosie, turning to the dog for comfort. "She and the rest of my family were killed when the Firenation attacked our village.

Hannah bit her lip. She would get uneasy when someone would mention the Firenation around her. Almost guilty feeling.

"I wondered around from town to town for awhile and one day Jet and a few others found me trying to steal some of their food. I've been here ever since." The Duke whispered.

Ignoring the pain she felt as she moved Hannah leaned forward and trapped the little boy in a hug. At first the Duke tried to resist but gave in and hugged the older girl back.

"Hannah?"

"Yeah The Duke?"

The Duke hesitated before he responded. "C-can you promise me something?"

"Of coarse what?"

The Duke was silent for the longest time as he just rested his head against the girls chest. "Can...Can you promise me...that no matter what happens...that we'll always be friends?"

Hannah's eye's widened and she pulled out of the embrace. She took her hand and cupped the boy's cheek in her hand making him look her straight in the eyes.

"No"

The Duke's eye's widened and shown hurt as he looked away but Hannah made him look at her again.

"I will not be your friend...because I'm gonna be your sister instead."

The Duke blinked in surprise. "But-but how? Were not related."

"Just cause were not related by blood doesn't mean we can't be siblings. I consider my friend Monica my sister and were not related."

The Duke fought back the tears in his eyes. "Thanks...sis." Hannah giggled and trapped her "brother" in another hug.

"Alright alright, don't get all mushy on me!" The Duke said after a few minutes. Hannah just laughed.

"Alright here's your stuff." Jet said later the night as he walked into the infirmary and handed Hannah her bag. Chase had ordered Hannah to be bed bound until her injuries had healed and Hannah was bored out of her mind.

"Thanks Jet." Hannah said as she pulled out her ipod.

"What the heck is that thing?" Jet asked pointing to the music device in the girls hand.

"It's my ipod. You listen to music on it." Hannah explained turning the thing on. She decided to have a little fun and turned the volume up as high as it would go and then pressed play and handed the leader her earbuds, instructing him to stick them in his ears. Jet did as he was told and jumped a mile high as he heard the music. This of coarse caused Hannah to laugh.

"I think I've gone deaf." Jet said as he stuck a finger in his ear and wiggled it around. Hannah just laughed some more and turned the volume down to a more normal volume and then pulled out her earbuds and put it on speaker. Jet's eye's widened as music filled the room and then the music was accompanied by a woman singing

_You took my hand_

_You showed me how_

_You promised me _

_You'd be around_

_Uh huh_

_That's right_

_I took your words _

_And I believed_

_In everything _

_You said to me_

_Yeah huh_

_That's right_

_If someone _

_Said three years from now_

_You'd be long gone_

_I'd stand up _

_And punch them out_

_Cause they're all wrong_

_I know better_

_Cause you said forever_

_And ever _

_Who knew?_

"She's good ain't she?" Hannah asked snapping Jet out of his daze. The brown eyed teen shook his head back to reality and nodded. Hannah smiled and scooted over motioning for Jet to sit next to her. Jet raised an eyebrow but complied.

_Remember when_

_We were such fools_

_And so convinced_

_And just to cool_

_Oh no_

_No no_

_I wish I could _

_Touch you again_

_I wish I could _

_Still call you friend_

_I'd give anything_

_When someone_

_Said count your blessings now_

_For there long gone_

_I guess I just didn't know how_

_I was all wrong_

_They knew better_

_Still you said forever_

_And ever_

_Who knew?_

_(Yeah yeah)_

Jet looked down at his red haired companion and smiled as he could tell she was enjoying the song and he had to admit, he was to.

_I'll keep you locked in my head_

_Until we meet again_

_Until we_

_Until we meet again_

_And I won't forget you_

_My friend_

_What happened?_

_If someone said three years from now_

_You'd be long gone_

_I'd stand up _

_And punch them out_

_Cause they're all wrong_

_And_

_That last kiss_

_I'll cherish_

_Until we meet again_

_And time makes_

_It harder_

_I wish I could remember_

_But I keep_

_Your memory_

_You visit me in my sleep_

_My darling_

_Who knew?_

_My darling_

_My darling_

_Who knew?_

_My darling_

_I miss you_

_My darling_

_Who knew?_

_Who knew?_

Jet looked over and saw that his companion had fallen asleep on his shoulder as the song came to an end. He smiled at the sleeping girl and moved a piece of hair out of her face. He tried to get off the bed but Hannah stirred. Jet didn't want to wake her up so he was trapped. Jet quietly sighed and leaned back against the headboard.

His eye's drifted to the mini backpack that was by his foot. After waiting a few minutes to make sure that Hannah was completely out he moved his foot and brought the bag up to him until it was within arms length. Jet snatched the bag and casually began to search through it.

Nothing much of interest was found in the bag. Just the usual stuff. Makeup, candy, hair ties, and the occasional stray pen or pencil. Jet was about to toss the bag aside when he opened the main part of the bag and saw a book. Jet grabbed the book and opened it to a random page and was surprised at what he saw.

The book was filled with lifelike sketches of a bunch of things but most of the drawings were of people. The most recent drawings being of a few of the Freedom Fighters.

There was a picture of Mordeci and Lilli playing with Rosie, another of The Duke riding on Pipsqueak's shoulder, and another of Longshot sitting in a tree, his arrow drawn and ready to fire.

There was a drawing of SmellerBee playing with a knife and another of Chase scowling as he leaned against a tree and wittled. There were also various drawings of some other people wearing strange clothes, that Jet guessed were people from Hannah's world.

Jet flipped through the well used sketch book but suddenly stopped and his eye's widened as he saw a drawing of himself.

"Is my hair really that bushy?"

"Yes it is, now give me back my book!"

The book was snatched right from his hands by a now fully awake Hannah.

"Did you draw all those?" Jet asked reaching for the book.

"Yeah, so?" Hannah asked clutching the book to her chest protectively.

"Your a very talented artist."

"Whatever."

"No really. They look so realistic." Jet persisted as he pried the book from the girl's grasp and continued to flip though it. "Did you get everyone to pose for you?"

"Well not exactly," Hannah admitted blushing a little. "I just kinda remembered."

Jet stopped flipping and looked at the girl in shock. "You drew all these from memory?"

Hannah nodded.

"Wow...Your really good."

"Thanks."

What was she doing? She never let anyone look at her drawings before. Why was she just letting Jet look at them without putting up a fight? Why wasn't she more angry?

"Who's this?"

Jet's question brought Hannah out of her thoughts and her heart sank as the leader pointed to the picture of her and her father.

"My dad." Hannah whispered as she grabbed the book back and touched the picture. Jet frowned. He knew he must have hit a soft spot.

"He died when I was five." Hannah said still looking at the picture. She bit her tongue and fought to keep her tears from spilling over.

"I'm sorry." Jet whispered as he brought his knees up to his chest. Hannah blinked and looked at her friend and she knew what his next question was gonna be.

"He died of cancer."

"What's that?"

"It's a horrible disease from where I come from. Dad was diagnosed with it a couple of months before my brother was born and then three months after Michael was born..." Hannah paused and fought back the tears."Dad just couldn't take it anymore."

Hannah closed her book and frantically wiped her eyes. She hated crying in front of people.

"What about your mom?" Jet asked.

Hannah scoffed. "I might as well have lost her too. After dad died mom threw herself into her work and forgot all about me and Michael. I'm basically Michael's mom, and I'm worried about him frankly." By now Hannah stopped fighting and allowed the tears to flow. She felt movement next to her and then found herself wrapped up in Jet's arms.

"I'm sorry Hannah." Jet whispered as he rested his head ontop of hers. Hannah sniffled and buried her face in Jet's chest.

"It's not your fault." Hannah sniffled. The two just sat in silence for awhile and held each other.

"Thanks Jet." Hannah said quietly once she calmed down.

"For what?"

"For listening...and being a good friend."

Jet smiled. "I'll always be there for you Hannah."

Chase was walking by outside the infirmary and saw the candles still burning. He opened the door and stepped in to check on his patient, but stopped when he saw his leader and the red headed girl sound asleep wrapped in each other's arms.

Chase smirked and blew out the candles and shut the door. He'd check on her tomorrow.

**Once more I apologize for the long awaited update. I'm not sure when this will be updated again but I promise that it will not be that long of a wait.**

**Anyway Aw! Jet and Hannah fluff! :3**

**BTW The song was "Who Knew" By P!nk. I hope you liked the musical number. Expect more to come. ^_^ ;)**

**Please leave a review and if anyone has any ideas for this story, please let me know. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please leave a review. Bye bye! :)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey ya'll! Graduation has been keeping me busy, but I somehow managed to squeeze in the time to write this chapter. I would have had this up earlier, but between trying to prepare for graduation, and then writers block time just slipped away.**

**Chase: Sure and all that nonstop roll playing didn't contribute to your lack of updating at all did it?**

**Me: What the-? H-How did you get out of the story!**

**Hannah: Same way I did ^_^**

**Me: O_O...SHUT UP!**

**Hannah:(sticks her tongue out at me)**

**Chase: Can we just get to the disclaimer already**

**Me: Sure Mr. Moody, anyway I do not own A:TLA. That credit goes to Mike and Bryan**

**Hannah: However, flowerpower71 DOES own me and Chase and the other oc's mentioned in this story**

**Chase: Unfortunately**

**Me: Hey! I created you and I can un-create you if I wanted to! So be nice**

**Chase: I don't do nice**

After the accident, Hannah was bed bound for an entire month before she finally was able to be outside again.

"My gosh! I can't tell you how much I missed feeling the sun on my skin." Hannah sighed as she leaned against a tree out in the clearing, enjoying the nice sunny day. Rosie nodded her head in agreement and laid back down enjoying the sun herself.

Hannah smiled and closed her eyes. She sat perfectly still as she suddenly heard a whooshing sound and quick as a flash, jumped to her feet and drew her sword, knocking away the knife that was flying at her.

"Nice try Bee." Hannah smirked as the bushy haired girl climbed out of the nearby bushes she had been hiding in.

"Your getting better Hannah." Smellerbee said.

"I guess Chase was right when he said that I'd get used to having knives thrown at me." Hannah said. "That just sounded so wrong." she giggled.

Smellerbee just shrugged. "That's the life of a Freedom Fighter."

"I still haven't been properly iniciated." the blue eyed red head said solemnly.

"Well your practically good as already in." Smellerbee defended. Hannah just shrugged.

"Come on, lets see what Sneers is making for lunch."

"I am getting hungry." Hannah said. And the two girls and dog started back to the hideout.

Meanwhile somewhere far far away from the hideout a flash of green and black ran through the forest as the figure made his way to an abandoned looking shack in the middle of nowhere. Chase looked around making sure that nobody followed him and then snuck inside.

He made his way to the cauldron that sat in the center of the room and sprinkled some sort of powder in it that he had retrieved from a nearby shelf. The water in the cauldron began to swirl and then showed

an image of a man. The man was dressed in earth kingdom clothes and was colmpletely bald except for the single long braid that held back his long black hair in the back of his head. The mans cold dark eyes stared daggers at Chase.

"What are you doing here?" the man barked. "The plan is not supposed to be set in motion for another two months! Do you realize the trouble you could cause if your caught?"

"I just had to see her." Chase said quietly. 

The man in the portal sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. "Fine." he growled. The portal shifted again and the man disappeared and then showed a girl around fifteen with a rats nest of knotted brown hair chained to the wall of some sort of dungeon. She looked tired and her pale body was covered with various scars and bruises. Her apple green eyes were dull and lifeless.

"Oh Agni..." Chase gasped. The girl seemed to poke her head up at the sound of his voice and turned her head and looked st him.

"Chase?" the girl asked, her voice hoarse and cracking. Not like the musical like voice that Chase had known.

"Agni Maerilie what has he done to you?" Chase asked leaning in closer to the cauldron, but before Maerilie could respond the water started to shift and her image disappeared.

"NO! MAER!" Chase yelled as the image disappeared and the mysterious man from before replaced it.

"What have you done to her?" Chase growled. "You promised you wouldn't hurt her!"

"I promised I would keep her alive." the man replied calmly. "And as you can see she's still breathing."

"But for how long?" Chase asked trying to keep from losing it. "She's sick! She'll die if she doesn't get medical help soon!"

"I'll speed up the process if you continue to nag me about this!" the man in the portal snapped. "You promised to help with the plan and if you go back on your word, I can assure you boy that I will not hesitate to slit her throat.

"Your a monster Long-Feng!" Chase growled as tears threatened to spill from his eyes.

"Not a monster Chase." Long-Feng said calmly. "Just a man with a dream. Now don't bother me about this again!" and with that the water swirled again and Long-Feng disappeared and with him so did Maerilie and all of Chase's hope.

Chase clenched his fists as tears slid down his face. He let out an animalistic cry of pain and furry and threw his knife into a nearby mirror. Shattering the glass into a thousand pieces. Chase fell to his hands and knees, not even noticing the cuts he was getting from the shattered mirror.

"Just hold on Maer...I'll come for you as soon as I can...Just hold on...please hold on..."

Back at the hideout, it was after lunch and all the Freedom Fighters were filing out of the mess hall. Anxious to do whatever it is they were gonna do.

"So what are you gonna do for the rest of the day?" Hannah asked as she and Jet walked out of the mess hall.

"I'm kinda busy actually." Jet admitted. Were running kinda low on supplies and I got a bunch of other stuff to do today."

"Oh..." Hannah said trying to hide her disappointment.

"I'll see ya around Hannah." Jet said as he started off in the direction of his own room.

"See ya Jet." Hannah called waving and started off to go find something to do.

Jet made his way to his room and walked in closing the door behind him. He went over to his bed and got on his hands and knees and dug out the small box that he had stuck under there for safe keeping. He opened the lid and stared at the necklace that was nestled inside. It was just a simple chain necklace with a blue cresent moon pendant dangling from it.

Jet closed his eyes and sighed as he vaguely pictured his mother wearing the very same necklace herself all those years ago...before the firenation struck. The day after the invasion little eight year old Jet wandered around the charred remains of his village. Everything was burnt to ashes and smoke filled the air.

When little Jet came upon the remains of his home...or what used to be his home, all that he could find was his mother's necklace. He had kept it with them all these years and for awhile now had been considering something he was thinking about doing. It wasn't a matter about whether she would take care of it, he knew she would, but more of a matter about whether he could part with it. He was running out of time though, if he was going to give it to her, he was gonna do it by tonight.

Hannah paced the floor of her bedroom debating about something she was wanting to do. Should she attempt her firebending again? She always seemed to burn herself but the fire was calling to her and it was becoming harder and harder to resist.

What she needed was a teacher but when your among a group of rebels who kill anyone of fire nationality without a second thought, the chances of her getting a teacher were slim to none. She'd have to be her own teacher but could she do it? Should she do it?

"UGH!" she exclaimed as she fell back onto her back. After much debate Hannah did the only thing she could think of doing...she flipped a coin.

"Okay heads I stay, tails I go and practice." she said as she tossed the coin in the air. It flipped five times before landing back in Hannah's palm. She took a deep breath and opened her hand. It was tails.

"Maybe once more." She said as she tossed the coin again. Again it was tails.

"Third time's the charm." she said.

"BARK!" Rosie barked getting annoyed with her master's reluctance.

"Oh alright! Alright! Don't push me!" Hannah snapped pointing a finger at the retriever.

Hannah paced back and forth as she continued to battle with herself.

"_Oh stop being such a chicken"_ Hannah's reasonable side chastised.

"I'm not a chicken. I just don't want to get burned again."

"_You gotta get back on the horse eventually. Whether you like it or not your a firebender. Your one of them."_

"I know! I know! I know!...I'm just scared."

"_Scared of what?"_

"Scared of getting burned again...and of what might happen if somebody ever found out...especially Jet."

"_You can't live your whole life in fear."_

Hannah sighed. She knew her reasonable side was right. She braced herself and took a deep breath. She felt the fire begin to well up inside her and flow to her upper body and then through her arms and then out her hands.

She shot the flames from her hands and they flew through the air but fizzled out before they could hit anything. Hannah was glad for this because at least she didn't have to worry about the forest catching fire.

Hannah was lost in her own little world as she watched the flames fly from her. She felt so at peace when she firebended. The same way she felt when she would dance. Even though both had caused her pain (one a whole lot more pain than the other) she still felt most alive when she would do them.

_Creak crack _

"AAAHHH-OOMPH!"

Hannah froze and her heart stopped as she looked to where the person and tree branch had fallen. A knot formed in her stomach as she recognized the person as Smellerbee.

"Bee I-" Hannah choked out but Smellerbee scrambled to her feet and then took off running.

"BEE WAIT!" Hannah called as she chased after her friend. Smellerbee was fast and kept running but Hannah managed to cut her off by climbing up a tree and then hopping from tree to tree and then finally jumping down in front of her.

"Smellerbee please! Stop and listen to me!"

"Your a...Y-your a.." Smellerbee stammered her eyes wide and her hand hovering over her knife.

"I know! I know! Please let me explain." Hannah begged. "I'm a firebender but I'm not firenation. I don't even know how or why I can do it but I can. I'm still the same Hannah." Hannah explained trying to sort the thoughts in her mind.

Smellerbee was silent as she let the red head's words sink in. Her hand slowly moved away from the knife but she still remained tense.

"Bee, please please don't tell anyone! Please! Especially Jet...I don't know how he'd react." Hannah begged as she tried to control her heart rate. "Please don't tell."

"...I promise..."

Hannah looked up her blue eyes wide. "Y-you won't?"

"Nah...your a good kid Hannah and my friend."

Hannah looked up and smiled at her friend. "Thanks Bee."

Smellerbee just smiled and nodded. Still in a little bit of shock. "How long?"

"How long what?"

"How long have you know that you are...well..."

"Since the day that you, Chase, Longshot, and Jet rescued me from those two firebenders.

"And when you got hurt last month?"

"Practicing mishap."

Smellerbee's eye's widened. "Wait you did THAT to yourself?"

"Well you know I'm clumsy." Hannah said sheepishly.

"Why would you even think about trying it again though after that?"

"I don't know how to explain it." Hannah admitted looking down. She glanced up and looked back at the girl. "I mean it's like the fire...calls to me. I...I just NEED to bend. I can feel it somehow. And when I'm bending it just feels so ….so amazing. I'm at such peace and yet at the same time so aware."

Smellerbee raised an eyebrow and shook her head. "Must be a bender thing." She mumbled.

The two girls sat down under a tree and continued their talk.

"Are you planning on telling the others?" Smellerbee asked as she sharpened the end of a stick with her knife.

"I don't know." Hannah admitted."Not any time soon though. Maybe after I get better at controlling it."

"Jet won't take it so easily." Smellerbee said.

"I know" Hannah sighed laying the back of her head against the tree. "But for now this is just between you me and Rosie."

"Yeah I know." Smellerbee said.

The two girls spent the rest of the afternoon under the tree just talking. Normally Smellerbee wasn't one for girly things like that but she had to admit, it was easy for her to do those kinds of things with Hannah.

"Hey check your bedroom." Smellerbee said once they got back to the hide out.

"Check my bedroom? Why?" Hannah asked as they walked across one of the rope bridges.

"Just do it alright?" Smellerbee said before she took off and ran away from the very confused red head. Hannah did what she was told and went back to her bedroom. She opened the door and was surprised to see a beautiful dress carefully laying on her bed.

The dress was light blue but got darker towards the bottom. Two spaghetti straps held the top up and there was a purple scarf that you would wear around your arms. Hannah raised an eyebrow and picked up the note that was pinned to the dress.

_Put me on then come to the mess hall._

Hannah raised and eyebrow. What was going on? She shrugged and put on the dress anyway. She caught a glimpse of herself in the mirror and stopped and looked at the girl she saw.

The dress fit her in all the right places, showing off her curves and had little sparkles that shimmered whenever Hannah would move. She smiled at herself and for the first time in awhile she actually felt...pretty.

"Pipsqueak you outdid yourself this time." Hannah smiled and gave a little twirl. "Guess I better get going."

On the walk over to the mess hall Hannah kept an eye out for anyone else and was surprised to see that the hide out seemed deserted.

"Okay now I KNOW something weird is going on."

She kept walking until she reached the mess hall. She pushed aside the curtain and-

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY HANNAH!"

Hannah jumped out of her skin at the unexpected shouts and fell backwards, landing hard on her behind.

"Wh-what the-?"

"You didn't think we'd forget your birthday now did you?" Jet asked smirking as he pulled the girl to her feet.

"But how did you know? I never told anyone."

"I may or may not have messed around on your music thing and found the calendar." the rebel leader smirked.

Hannah laughed and shoved him.

"Do you like your dress I made you Hannah?" the ridiculously deep voice of Pipsqueak asked.

"Like it? I LOVE it!"

Pipsqueak laughed and lifted the girl off the floor trapping her in a death grip hug.

"Pipsqueak!...ACK! I can't...Breathe! ACK!"

"Sorry." the giant said as he gently placed the girl on the floor.

"Well what are we waiting for?" Smellerbee asked the crowd. "Lets get this party started!"

Longshot reached over and pressed play on Hannah's ipod that she just now noticed was there. Guitar music filled the air and Hannah covered her face with her hands in slight embarrassment. "Oh my."

"Come on Hannah! Let's dance!" The Duke said running up and then pulling the redheaded ballerina out into the middle of the room where a few other Freedom Fighters had already began to dance to the music.

_Like a gift from the heavens_

_It was easy to tell_

_It was love from above_

_That could save me from Hell_

_She had fire in her soul_

_It was easy to see_

_How the devil himself _

_Could be pulled out of me_

_There were drums in the air_

_As she started to dance_

_Every soul in the room_

_Keeping time with their hands_

_And we sang_

_Ay oh ay oh ay oh ay_

_And the voices rang_

_Like the angels sing_

_Were singing_

_Ay oh ay oh ay oh ay_

_And we danced on_

_Into the night_

_Ay oh ay oh_

_Ay oh ay oh_

_And we danced on_

_Into the night_

Jet stood off to the side leaning against the wall as the others joined in the dance. The rebel leader peered through and caught sight of Hannah right in the middle of it all. She was a little reluctant at first- probably still in shock over the surprise party- but once the music took over, Hannah transformed into a whole different person. You could pratically see the music coarsing through her body. Keeping step with the rythem of the beat. Hannah laughed as she picked up The Duke and twirled him around, only to have Pipsqueak sneak up behind her and do the same to her.

_Like a piece to the puzzle_

_That falls into place_

_You tell how we felt_

_From the look on our faces_

_We were spinning in circles _

_With the moon in our eyes_

_No room left to move _

_In between you and I_

_We forgot where we were_

_And we lost track of time_

_And we sang to the wind_

_As we danced through the night_

_And we sang_

_Ay oh ay oh ay oh ay_

_And the voices rang_

_Like the angels sing_

_Were singing_

_Ay oh ay oh ay oh ay_

_And we danced on_

_Into the night_

_Ay oh ay oh_

_Ay oh ay oh_

_And we danced on_

_Into the night_

_Ay oh ay oh_

_Ay oh ay oh_

_And we danced on_

_Into the night_

The song then broke out into an epic guitar solo and Hannah excused herself from Longshot- who she had been dancing with- and weaved her way through the crowd and made her way next to Jet.

"You having fun?" Jet asked above the blaring music

"I'm having a blast!" Hannah laughed. "But I'd have a better time if you dance with me."

Jet stiffened and he felt his heart speed up. "Wait what?" 

"Come on! Join the party!" Hannah laughed as she grabbed his hand and yanked the rebel leader out into the middle of the dance floor. She was a lot stronger than she looked.

_Like a gift from the heavens_

_It was easy to tell_

_It was love from above_

_That could save me from Hell_

_She had fire in her soul_

_It was easy to see_

_How the devil himself_

_Could be pulled out of me_

_There were drums in the air_

_As she started to dance_

_Every soul in the room keeping time with their hands_

_And we sang_

_Ay oh ay oh ay oh ay_

_And the voices rang _

_Like the angels sing_

_Were singing_

_Ay oh ay oh ay oh ay_

_(and the voices rang like the angles sing) _

_And we danced on into the night_

_Ay oh ay oh_

_Ay oh ay oh_

_And we danced on _

_Into the night_

_Ay oh ay oh ay oh ay_

_(ay oh ay oh)_

_Ay oh ay oh ay oh ay_

_(ay oh ay oh)_

_Singing_

_Ay oh ay oh ay oh ay_

_(ay oh ay oh)_

_And we danced on into the night_

Everyone cheered and applauded as the song came to an end. A few more songs played and the rebels went from dancing, to snacking, to conversing with one another and then back to dancing.

"This is the best sweet sixteen ever!" Hannah said to Smellerbee later on as the two hung out by the snack table, grazing between fruits and other snacks, and birthday cake.

"Glad your enjoying yourself. This is the only time your gonna turn sixteen."

Hannah smiled and stabbed at her cake with her fork. "You guys are the best. Seriously."

"Now stop getting all mushy on me." Smellerbee snapped. Hannah giggled and rolled her eyes.

"So when you gonna ask Longshot to dance?" Hannah said out of the blue, causing Smellerbee to spit out her drink she was drinking.

"(cough cough cough) What?"

"Oh come on Bee! I know you like him."

"Do not!" the shorter girl growled, her cheeks growing red.

"Somebody's in denial." Hannah teased in a sing song voice.

"Your one to talk. You pratically drool over Jet."

"I do not like Jet like that!" Hannah gasped.

"Wow...your a terrible liar you know that?"

"Shut up!"

Unbeknownst to them a similar conversation was going on on the other side of the room.

"For the final time Longshot I do not like Hannah like that!" Jet hissed at his archer friend. As usual Longshot was silent but his smirk said it all.

"Well why don't YOU ask Smellerbee to dance huh Mr. Wiseguy?" Jet asked crossing his arms. Longshot's eyes bugged out of his head and he shook his head frantically no. He stopped and then appeared to be lost in thought for a few minutes before he finally looked at Jet and "told" him his idea.

"Fine it's a deal. I'll ask Hannah to dance on the next slow song but you better hold up your end of the bargain and ask Bee to dance on the next song after that." Jet reluctantly agreed. Longshot nodded once and the two shook hands.

Jet leaned against the wall and tried to hide his smirk. He had no intentions of actually asking her to dance. No way was he gonna make a fool out of himself like that. He'd sneak out before the next slow song came on and-

But before he could even finish his scheming the music switched and a slow song came on.

"Ah crap."

Longshot glanced over at his leader and smirked. Jet sent him a murderous death glare but started over to the other side of the room where Hannah and Smellerbee seemed to be in a whispering fight.

"No I'm not gonna ask him!" Hannah hissed.

"Go on stop being a chickenpig. Move!" Smellerbee whispered as she pushed her friend away.

"No! Bee! Stop! No-oh!" Hannah stumbled as the shorter war painted girl pushed a little to hard and Hannah found herself crashing into someone's chest.

"You alright?" Jet asked as he pushed the girl off of him.

"Uh yeah-yeah I'm fine." Hannah replied rubbing the back of her neck sending the mother of all death glares at Smellerbee. "Just uh can't walk in these shoe's is all." she lied.

"Mmm hmm." Jet nodded. The two teens were silent as they just stood awkwardly there.

"So uh H-Hannah?"

"Yeah?"

"Would you...I-I mean do you...I...uh...I" Jet stammered as his mind went blank.

"Are you asking me if I wanna dance?" Hannah asked smiling. Jet nodded in response since his tongue had decided to go stupid on him.

"I'd love to." Hannah said as she grabbed his hand and led him out on the dance floor.

"I never really danced with a girl before." Jet admitted sheepishly.

"Well I never danced with a guy before so were in the same boat." Hannah said trying to defuse the awkwardness.

Hannah took one of Jet's hands in her's and he placed his other hand on the small of her back while she placed her's on his shoulder. The two nervously laughed a little before they started to sway to the music.

_I looked away_

_Then I looked back at you_

_You try to say_

_The things that you can't undo_

_If I had my way_

_I'd never get over you_

_Today's the day_

_I pray that we make it through_

_Make it through the fall_

_Make it through it all_

_And I don't want to fall to pieces_

_I just wanna sit and stare at you_

_I don't wanna talk about it_

_And I don't want a conversation_

_I just wanna cry in front of you_

_I don't wanna talk about it_

_Cause I'm in love with you_

The rest of the world disappeared into the background as the two teens just danced to the music. Jet couldn't help but admire how Hannah's eye's started to sparkle.

_Your the only one_

_I'd be with till the end_

_When I come undone_

_You bring me back again_

_Back under the stars_

_Back into your arms_

_And I don't want to fall to pieces_

_I just wanna sit and stare at you_

_I don't wanna talk about it_

_And I don't want a conversation_

_I just wanna cry in front of you_

_I don't wanna talk about it_

_Cause I'm in love with you_

Smellerbee and Longshot smirked as they watched their friends dance. Longshot couldn't help but blush slightly as he accidentally glanced at Smellerbee out of the corner of his eye.

_Wanna know who you are_

_Wanna know where to start_

_I wanna know what this means_

_Wanna know how you feel_

_Wanna know what is real_

_I wanna know everything_

_Everything!_

_I don't wanna fall to pieces_

_I just wanna sit and stare at you_

_I don't wanna talk about it_

_And I don't want a conversation_

_I just wanna cry in front of you_

_I don't wanna talk about it_

_And I don't wanna fall to pieces_

_I just wanna sit and stare at you_

_I don't wanna talk about it_

_And I don't want a conversation _

_I just wanna cry in front of you_

_And I don't wanna talk about it_

_Cause I'm in love with you_

_I'm in love with you_

_Cause I'm in love with you_

_I'm in love with you_

_I'm in love with you_

Jet and Hannah finally stopped dancing as the song came to an end but they still held each other. Staring at each other. After a few moments the two must have realized what they were doing and snapped back to reality.

"That was fun." Hannah said blushing as she tried to control her erratic heartbeat.

"Yeah it was." Jet agreed.

They stood there for a few minutes before they went their separate ways.

"Soo did'ja have fun?" Smellerbee smirked as Hannah walked by. Hannah didn't acknowledge the other girl but her blush and smile said it all.

"Hey guys! Listen up!" Jet called half an hour later as he stood up on a table. The Freedom Fighters stopped their conversation and turned to see what their leader had to say.

"Alright so would the birthday girl please step forward?" Jet asked as he spotted the redheaded klutz easily in the crowd. Hannah raised her eyebrows but stepped forward, blushing with embarrassment.

"Yeah?" Hannah squeaked once she reached Jet. Jet smiled a small smile and hopped down from the table and stood in front of the girl.

"Get on your knees."

"What?"

"Just do it." Jet said exasperated. A now VERY confused Hannah lowered herself to the ground and got on a knee. What in the heck was going on?

"Hannah Johnson," Jet started "In the few months that you have been here, you have shown me that you can handle yourself against the firenation. Your tough, and a strong fighter and have proven yourself of being worthy to be called...a Freedom Fighter."

Hannah perked her head up. Did she hear right?

"A-an actual Freedom Fighter?" she whispered.

Jet nodded and motioned with his head as little Mordeci came forward carrying a small box. He handed the box to Jet who then held it out in front of Hannah.

"Every Freedom Fighters gets one when they are inniciated. This is yours." Jet explained as he opened the box revealing a dagger nestled inside. The dagger was sharp and had a red handle and a hole drilled through it which had a golden colored cord strung through so that you could wear it on your wrist. Hannah carefully picked up the weapon and realized that their were designs etched into the blade.

"Wow..." Was all Hannah could say.

"Welcome to the Freedom Fighters Hannah." Jet said. Hannah smiled, hopped to her feet and trapped the leader in a hug. "Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!"

The party continued on for about another hour after that, then finally everyone decided to call it a night. Hannah sat on her bed wide awake as she admired the dagger and recalled the days events. Mostly the dance that she and Jet shared.

_Knock knock_

Hannah looked towards the door and sat the dagger on the bedside table.

"Who could that be?" she asked as she answered the door and was surprised to find-

"Jet?"

"Hey." Jet said avoiding eye contact.

"I thought you had gone to bed."

"Couldn't sleep." Jet admitted.

"Are you okay? You seem kinda...antsy." Hannah asked.

"Y-yeah I'm fine. I just..." Jet trailed off as his tongue went limp on him again. He fidgetted a little and forced himself to speak. "I just wanted to give you something...A birthday present."

"Aw Jet." Hannah sighed.

"It-it's really special to me. But I want you to have it." Jet said as he pulled his mother's necklace out of his pocket and placed it in Hannah's hand.

"Oh Jet..." Hannah breathed.

"It was my mom's."

Hannah's eyes grew wide. "Oh no! No! No Jet I cant!" she said as she tried to give the necklace back.

"I want you to." Jet answered firmly. "I know that it'll be safe with you." he placed the necklace back into her palm.

Hannah looked down at the cresent moon pendant in her hand and smiled. "I...I don't know what to say...I'll treasure it always."

Jet smiled as Hannah put the necklace on her neck. "I know you will."

The two stood their for a few moments...and then unexpectedly Jet quickly leaned over and kissed Hannah on the cheek. Hannah's eye's grew wide and she stiffened.

"Happy Birthday Hannah." Jet whispered as he quickly made his way back to his tree house.

Hannah just stood there stunned until she realized what had happened. Jet just kissed her. Kissed her!

"WOO HOOO!" Hannah cheered.

"SHUT UP!" her surrounding Freedom Fighting neighbors yelled at her from their homes.

"Sorry." Hannah whispered as she went back inside her own room. Smiling all the way.

**So much fluff! And it's a long chapter! And Hannah is now officially a Freedom Fighter! AAAH! But how long will the good times last? Who is this Maerilie (pronounced Mare-il-lee) girl and how does Chase know her? What is Long-Feng's evil plan? So many questions.**

**The first song is "Into the night" by Nickleback's Chad Kroegner and Santanna**

**The second it "Fall to pieces" by Avirl Lavigne. Which BTW is Jet and Hannah's official couple song. (Thanks again for suggesting that Blood!)**

**And yes I support Longshot/Smellerbee. The little hints of fluff between them was more or less for my own fangirlish enjoyment. ;P**

**As always please leave a review. Bye for now! :D**


	10. Chapter 10

"**Hello my faithful readers! :D Guess what? In this chapter we have a special guest oc. Ladies and gentlemen give it up for Aura Brag!**

**Aura:...um hi?**

**Me: For those who don't know, Aura is the oc of the fabulous The BloodBender at Full Moon. She was kind enough to allow Hannah to be in her story "Book 2: ocean of the waves." and now Aura is guest starring in Fighting for Freedom!**

**Hannah: This chapter is kinda my point of view from my guest appearance in her story.**

**Chase: Oh great! Another one!**

**Aura: Is he always like that?**

**Hannah: Sadly yes. **

**Me: Disclaimer time! I do not own Avatar the last airbender. That right goes to Mike and Bryan**

**Hannah: Flowerpower71 does own me, Chase, Rosie and any other oc's that have been mentioned.**

**Aura: Me and my dog Phoenix belong to The BloodBender at Full Moon.**

**Me: Enjoy the story! **

It was a two weeks after Hannah's birthday and ever since, she and Jet had started to grow a little bit closer more and more each day.

"CAN'T CATCH ME SLOW POKE! AHAHAHAHA!" Hannah called over her shoulder as she jumped from tree to tree trying to keep away from Jet.

"Well see about that." Jet called back after her as he followed suit behind her. Hannah turned around long enough to stick her tongue out at him then continued her get away.

After awhile though she stopped when she could no longer hear anyone behind her. She looked around and everything was deathly silent and Jet was nowhere to be found.

"Jet?"

Suddenly something lunged and tackled Hannah from the side causing her to fall from the tree. She screamed but quickly found herself just hanging in mid air.

"JET!" Hannah yelled at the rebel leader as he held her up with one of his hook swords. "Stop that!"

"But it's fun." Jet chuckled as he pulled the girl up onto the branch. Only to find himself falling as Hannah shoved him off.

"So is that." Hannah smirked as Jet fell and then twisted his body so he landed on his feet.

"Your going to regret that."

Hannah just stuck her tongue out at him again and then jumped down. "Gotta catch me first!" she chirped hitting the ground running.

The two ran through the forest and soon found themselves running on sand. Jet suddenly lept into the air and tackled Hannah from behind. They started rolling down a sandy hill and then finally came to a stop once they reached flat ground. Hannah found herself pinned to the ground with Jet ontop of her.

"Told you you'd regret that." Jet smirked. The two shared a laugh but once it died down, they found themselves starring into each others eyes. They felt their faces growing closer together and both closed their eyes...when suddenly it began to rain.

Jet rolled off of Hannah and they ran back into the forest.

"What are you doing?" Jet asked as Hannah began to laugh as she twirled around.

"Dancing in the rain." the red headed dancer explained laughing all the more.

"Your crazy."

"And your a wet blanket. Come on!" Hannah reached out and grabbed his wrists and spun him around. Jet resisted at first but quickly found himself laughing as the two spun around getting soaked to the bone.

The rain began to pour down harder and they found shelter in a hallowed out tree. It was cramped and both of them blushed because Hannah was squished up against Jet's chest.

"How long do you think the storm will last?" Hannah asked.

"Hard to tell." Jet replied. He looked down at his friend and she looked up at him. He wrapped his arms around her as best as he could in the cramped space while she felt his heartbeat with her hand resting on his chest.

"_Do it! Do it now! Do it!_" both of their minds screamed at them.

Sparks flew as they felt their lips touch as they stood there. Lost in their own little world as the rain continued to pour down. Hannah's mind went numb. All that she was aware of was the feeling of Jet's arms around her waist and how fast his heart was beating.

Finally the need for oxygen pulled them apart. Both breathed in and out heavily with goofy smiles on their faces.

"Well...that was unexpected." Hannah said said looking out at the rain. She felt her cheeks grow warm. "So...um..."

"What?"

"Does this mean that were...you know...boyfriend and girlfriend now?" she asked looking anywhere but at Jet. She felt Jet's arm move from her waist and a finger go under her chin, forcing her to look into the rebel leaders warm brown eyes.

"Do you want to?"

"D-do you?"

Jet smiled, not a smirk like he usually did, but a genuine smile, as he leaned down and lightly kissed the surprised girl's soft lips. Once he pulled away his smirk returned and he whispered "Does that answer your question?"

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Hannah was on cloud nine. Her and Jet were now officially a couple. No longer did she have to hide her feelings. She fingered the necklace that Jet had given her on her birthday as she walked across a rope bridge.

Sadly though, the new "couple" couldn't hang out that morning. Jet, Longshot, Sneers, SmellerBee, The Duke, and Pipsqueak all had left early that morning for a raid on a firenation camp that they had been planning for quite sometime.

She sighed out of boredom. All of her friends had gone on the mission and Hannah was feeling a little left out.

**BOOM!**

Hannah jumped as the small explosion sounded from the infirmary followed by a string of swears and coughing from Chase. Hannah ran over to the infirmary and was immediately engulfed with smoke when she opened the door.

"Chase! (cough cough cough) What the (cough cough cough) Heck (cough cough) Did you (cough) Do?"

Both Hannah and Chase ran out of the infirmary covering their mouths and hacking trying to breathe in fresh air instead of smoke.

"What did you do?" Hannah asked a second time once they both got their breath back.

"If you must know I was attempting to do a very important experiment, but as you can see it literally blew up in my face." Chase snapped.

"What kind of experiment?" Hannah asked not batting an eye at Chase's crudeness. She was used to it.

"Nothing that concerns you!" Chase snapped.

"I was just asking." Hannah mumbled. She tried to be nice to Chase but every time she tried to get close to him, he would push her away.

"Look I'm just trying to help. You want me to help clean up the infirmary once the smoke clears?" Chase opened his mouth to tell her no, but his gray eyes shifted and he looked at the splattered mess that covered the infirmary.

"Very well."

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

"Good night Irene!" Hannah gasped as she tried to scape off a particularly stubborn goop stain off of the wall.

"Who's Irene?" Chase asked battling with his own splatter.

"It's another way of saying good grief where I come from...at least that's what my Nana used to say anyway." Hannah answered finally winning in her battle against the stubborn goop stain. "What were you trying to make anyway?"

Chase stiffened. He was actually trying to figure out a way to contact Maerillie without having to go through Long Feng first. "Nothing in particular. Just a...small personal experiment."

Hannah raised an eye brow but said nothing; sensing that the loner didn't want to go into further detail. The dancer tried her best to make small talk but she was only met with one worded answers. After awhile she finally gave up.

Once all the goop had been cleared Hannah rose to her feet and left to leave.

"Hannah,"

Hannah stopped and turned to face the boy, honestly surprised that he remembered her name.

"Thank you...for helping clean." Chase said quietly as he straightened up a few bottles of medicine.

"No problem Chase." Hannah smiled as she turned on her heel and left. You know, maybe he's not so bad after all.

"PHOENIX COME BACK!"

Hannah stopped and fell back as a red blur ran past her, followed by a yellow blur that knocked her down.

Hannah shook her head and caught a just a glimpse of the yellow blur, which was actually a blonde haired girl, as she chased after the red colored blur and disappeared around the corner.

"Oh great! She's back." Chase hissed sticking his head out the window to see what all the commotion was about.

"Who's she?" Hannah asked still sitting on her rump.

"Some chic Jet and the others rescued awhile back... Aura I think is her name."

"Aura huh?" Hannah mused. "Why haven't I seen her around?"

"She was supposed to become an official Freedom Fighter but she got captured by the Firenation before she could be initiated. And obviously she's back." Chase grumbled.

"Do you not like her?"

"I don't like anybody!" Chase snapped slamming the shutters of the window shut.

"So much for progress." Hannah sighed. She got to her feet and followed after where the blonde girl had ran. Hannah turned a corner and saw the red blur from before disappear into her tent followed by Aura.

Hannah sprinted until she reached her tree house and opened the door and found Aura scolding the red blur, who as it turned out to be, was a red husky dog. The girl stopped mid scold and looked like a deer caught in the headlights as she looked at Hannah.

"Hi, I am sorry. My dog was going crazy." Aura explained.

Hannah smiled. She knew all about dogs going crazy from her own experiences with Rosie. "It's alright. You must be Aura, am I correct?" Hannah asked holding out her hand.

"Yep!" Aura said taking Hannah's hand and shaking it. "And you are?"

"Hannah Johnson." Hannah replied. Why did this girl look familiar? Something in the back of Hannah's mind was telling her that she had seen this girl before...but where?

"What's going on here?" Jet asked as he and another girl wearing blue clothing and had her brown hair tied back in a braid with two little hair loopies by her ears, walked in.

For some reason or another everybody looked down at Rosie and Phoenix and formed an "o" with their mouths when they realized how the two dogs were looking at each other.

"Looks like Rosie found herself a boyfriend." Hannah joked as the two love sick dogs stared at each other with big eyes. Phoenix suddenly looked away from Rosie and knocked over a flower that was in a tin cup, (a random thing Hannah decided to do to decorate her room a little) The husky grabbed the flower stem in his teeth and then gave it to Rosie.

"AAAWWW!" all three girls squealed. Jet just rolled his eyes. What was it with girls and cutesy things?

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Later that night, the Freedom Fighters threw a huge celebration feast to celebrate the days victory on a successful raid on the Firenation camp. Jet made a point to give out a special thanks to The Duke who had ridden one soldier like a wild hogmonkey.

"Now the Firenation thinks they shouldn't be scared of a couple of kids hiding in trees. Maybe They're right." Jet said during the victory speech.

"BOO!" the crowd booed.

"Or maybe," Jet started "They are DEAD WRONG!"

The room of rebels erupted into cheers at their leaders speech. Everybody failed to notice the slight flinch that Aura gave at the end of the speech though, and Hannah's cheers were not as enthusiastic as her comrades. She snapped out of it though as Jet sat down again.

"Nice speech!" Hannah and the girl that was with Jet earlier-Katara- said in unison. The two girls glared at each other for a second but let it drop as they both went back to their meals. Though Hannah more or less picked at her meal.

"You feeling alright Hannah?" Jet asked snapping his girlfriend out of her thoughts.

"Huh? Oh yeah. I'm just not very hungry is all." She lied. "I think I'm gonna take a walk." Hannah quickly got up from her chair and grabbed her plate so that she could feed Rosie. Jet frowned as he watched her go but was distracted when something glass broke.

"Sorry Jet." the timid voice of Lillie spoke as she stood in front of the shattered glass remains on the floor.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Hannah walked around under the starry sky, Jet's speech echoing in her head. The way he had said it was full of venom and she shuddered. As if he was speaking to her.

"I just had to fall in love with the guy who hates all firebenders with a burning passion and then turn out to be one." Hannah sighed. She stuck two fingers in her mouth and whistled. "Rosie! Dinner!"

The sound of claws clicking across the wooden platforms was heard as both Rosie and Phoenix came rushing over.

"Hehe, table for two?" Hannah asked as she walked over to a nearby box and sat the plate of noodles on it. Rosie and Phoenix ran over and both dogs started in on their meal.

Hannah sat down on a crate and watched the dogs eat as she got lost in her thoughts.

"_What am I gonna do? Jet sounded so...so..."_ Hannah sighed. She had a feeling in her gut that things wouldn't stay as well as they were right now. She was normally optimistic but she couldn't shake the feeling that bad things were about to start coming their way.

The red head snapped out of her thoughts and smiled as Rosie and Phoenix ate on the same noodle Lady and The Tramp style, and she smiled as their noses touched.

"At least things are going well for you two." She said.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

After the dogs dinner Hannah went searching for Aura to return her dog. She found the blonde haired golden eyed girl talking to Jet.

"Jet!" she called catching the attention of both teens, who smiled as the red head approached them.

"I just came to wish you goodnight and give Aura back Phoenix."

"Thanks Hannah," Aura said as she jerked ahold of Phoenix's collar. "Come on Romeo."

"You to Juliet." Hannah giggled as she grabbed onto Rosie's collar to keep her from following them. Aura waved goodbye as she half pulled half dragged the struggling Phoenix to wherever her and her friends were sleeping that night.

"Don't worry girl you'll see him tomorrow." Hannah cooed as she petted her dog.

"If they have puppies I'm not gonna clean up after their litter." Jet stated simply. Hannah snorted. "I don't think it's gonna be THAT soon."

Jet smirk and chewed on his wheat stalk. "We'll see."

Hannah just stuck her tongue out at him.

"Well Night." Jet said kissing her on the cheek before he headed off to bed himself.

"Night Jet." Hannah whispered after him, still not being able to shake that feeling of dread.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

The next morning after breakfast, Hannah and the Duke were put in charge of sorting the supplies from yesterday's raid.

"What do you guys need all this blasting jelly for?" Hannah asked as she pushed a crate full of the explosive goop away from the pile they were sorting through.

"Beats me." The Duke lied not looking at the girl. "Jet just said to sort through it and make sure it doesn't get mixed up with the jelly candy."

Hannah frowned and bit her lip but continued to sort through the crates. Making a mental note to ask what exactly the blasting jelly was gonna be used for.

Hannah picked up her crowbar and shoved open yet another crate, but this time, instead of more blasting jelly, jelly candy, or some other form of supplies she found-

"Oh my goodness!"

"What?" the Duke asked peeking out from inside a crate.

"YOU GUYS HAVE CHOCOLATE IN THIS WORLD!" Hannah shouted holding the chocolate bar up in the air.

The Dukes eyes grew big. "Uh I don't think you should eat that."

"Eat what?" Jet asked, over hearing as he passed by. He stopped dead in his tracks and his eyes bugged out when he saw what his girlfriend had in her hand.

"NO! No! No! No! No! Absolutely not!" Jet shouted.

"What?" Hannah asked innocently. "It's just chocolate."

Jet glared at The Duke, whom he had specifically told to make sure that Hannah did NOT find the chocolate. The Duke gave a sheepish smile and shrunk down in the crate.

"Exactly! We all know how you get when you eat chocolate." Jet stated.

Hannah rolled her eyes. "It was not that bad."

"Hannah, you climbed up the tree houses like a spider bettle and kept saying "My precious, my precious." Jet immitated, making his voice go all hoarse and raspy. "It took us three hours to finally catch you."

"I had a lot last time." Hannah defended. "I'm just having this one little tiny ba-"

"Nope!" quick as lightening Jet was across the room and snatched the candy from her grasp. Hannah crossed her arms and pouted for a few moments before quickly grabbing another bar out of the crate and then made a run for it.

"HANNAH!" Jet shouted chasing after her. The Duke just awkwardly stood alone in the room before making his way over to the chocolate crate and then helped himself.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Hannah hid behind a random tree house as Jet ran past.

"Finally." She whispered as she pulled off the wrapper and then took a big bite of the heavenly morsel. Her eyes bugged out and her pupils grew huge and then tiny, and then huge again.

"Oh no!" Jet groaned having spotted her to late.

"You will never take my precious!" Hannah shouted as she took off running with Jet trailing behind her.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

"Hey guys!" Hannah greeted running up to Aura and Sokka as they were walking by. The hyper girl ran in a circle around the two confused teens and took another bite of the candy. "THIS IS SOOO YUMMY!"

"Hannah give me the chocolate!" Jet ordered holding out his hand once he approached them.

"NO!" Hannah refused, stepping back and holding the chocolate bar close to her chest. "My precious. My precious." she said, her voice going raspy. Aura and Sokka took a step back as her left eye began to twitch and her hair seemed to pop out. Hannah took off running, holding the chocolate high in the air, laughing like a maniac.

"THAT'S why I didn't want her to hide the chocolate from her." Jet explained turning to the two very confused and somewhat frightened teens.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

"Come on Rosie, time for your walk." Hannah cooed later on in the day after she had come down off of her sugar rush. Rosie lifted her head up and looked at her master but then back at Phoenix. The red husky let out a little whine in the back of his throat, not wanting his beloved to leave him.

Hannah giggled. "You are more than welcome to come to Phoenix." Hannah said. Both dogs jumped to their feet and ran out as if they understood. "Wait for me!"

Once she caught up with the dogs and were now at walking speed, they ran into Aura as she exited a tent.

"Hey Hannah," Aura smiled greeting the red head. "What are you up to?"

"I was just about to go for a walk. Care to join?"

Aura shrugged. "Sure, I have nothing better to do."

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

The two girls and two dogs walked down the hidden forest path near the springs where everyone bathed. Phoenix and Rosie sat down and curled up next to each other and Aura pulled water out of the pond and then bended it around in the air.

"_Another bender!" _Hannah thought. _"Cool!"_

"So Hannah, where are you from?" Aura asked.

"A small island off the coast of the Earth Kingdom called San Franscisco." she lied. Aura started to laugh and Hannah gave her an odd look.

"As in California? With the Golden Gate Bridge?" Aura asked smirking. Hannah was dumbfounded for a few seconds before her eye's grew big and she practically tackled the blonde girl in a bear hug.

"YOUR FROM THE STATES TOO?" Hannah asked happily. Suddenly realization dawned on her. "No wonder you look so familiar! I saw your face on the news awhile back."

"Yeah, I'm that girl from North Carolina who vanished in Hawaii while living with her father." Aura explained sheepishly.

Hannah's smile widened slightly. She didn't know why but something told her she could trust this girl. "So is it okay if I tell you what type of bender I am?"

"I don't care. I'm a water and firebender."

Hannah's smile grew even wider and her blue eyes began to sparkle. Another firebender! An actual, non-evil firebender! Maybe now she would finally have a teacher!

"You are? I'm a firebender too! Maybe you could teach me a thing or two? Every time I tried to learn, I burn myself."

"Alright, but I am a horrible teacher." Aura admitted.

Hannah smirked and placed her hands on her hips. "Try me."

Aura smirked back. "I warn you, last time I tried to teach someone, they burnt part of my hair off."

"That ain't nothing. I burnt myself so bad awhile back that I was bed bound for an entire month.

"Sounds like me when I started a few years back, but thank goodness I had a teacher." Aura said. Her smile faded "On second thought maybe not..." Hannah raised an eyebrow as Aura got lost in her thoughts.

"But anyways let get back to the point. I will teach you what I know." she said snapping back to reality.

Hannah's smile returned. "Thanks. This means a lot to me."

Aura nodded her head. "No problem. It's a good thing to know how to defend yourself and not get burned, because fire is an evil and dangerous thing if used the wrong way."

Hannah swallowed and nodded. "Okay."

"However," Aura stated sensing the red head's unease. "If you use it the right way and can control it, it can be a good thing."

"But you just said that fire was dangerous?"

"There are people that take advantage of it and use it to hurt people. That's why fire can be so dangerous. I know people who use fire for control over people and threaten them. Also if you don't control fire properly or keep an eye on it...it will wield out of control causing bigger problems."

Hannah listened carefully and rubbed her arms where a few nasty looking scars were left from her most recent accident.

"But you don't seem evil as other firebenders I've met in the past." Aura said.

"You seem like you've met people like that." Hannah said quietly.

Aura was silent for a few seconds and looked down. "...yeah...I have..."

Hannah frowned. "I don't mean to sound nosey when I say this but you can tell me if you want. Back at home my friend Monica always said that I was a good listener."

"No, I can't bare for someone else to know." Aura answered quickly shutting her eyes tightly as if she were trying to fight back tears.

"Talking it out helps but if you don't want to I understand completely." Hannah said gently placing a hand on the blonde girl's shoulder.

"Alright...Now let's get to the amount of fire you can do. Show me...as a matter of fact blast it at me." Aura said snapping out of her memories.

"You sure I won't hurt you?" Hannah asked hesitantly.

"Nah, I'll block it." Aura replied nonchalantly.

"Alright," Hannah took a deep breath and then blasts a medium sized fire blast at Aura which she easily blocked.

"That's it? You need more aggression."

"Aggression?"

"Yeah. A firebender's fire is fueled by his or her emotions. The more angry you are the bigger the blast."

"I don't know..." Hannah mumbled. Yes she could have a terrible temper when she was angry but the majority of the time Hannah was pretty easy going.

"Your to timid!" Aura said her voice thick with emotion. "You have to think of something that gets you angry. Like the fact that someone you thought you could trust lies to you your whole life!" she growled as she shot off a fireblast in the distance. "Or how about the fact that the one person you love turned his back on you for his so called honor!" she yelled blasting an even bigger fire blast than the last one.

Hannah blinked a few times before she cautiously answered, "Uh...nothing like that has happened to me."

"Sorry! Got carried away." Aura explained quickly. The two were silent and Aura nervously coughed.

"Are you sure you don't wanna talk about what's bothering you?"

"What's the point?" Aura asked more so to herself than to Hannah. "Your probably gonna find out from Jet or one of the other Freedom Fighters."

Hannah walked over to a nearby shady tree and sat down, patting the ground next to her. "I'm listening."

"I thought I was supposed to be teaching you?" Aura asked walking over.

"I don't mind." Hannah said truthfully as Aura sat down next to her. "Besides you look like you need a friend to listen to."

"Where do I start?" Aura choked out pushing some of her hair out of her face.

"The beginning is usually a good place." Hannah said kindly as she brought her knees up to her chest.

"It's a very long story," Aura warned.

"I like stories." Hannah answered stubbornly.

Aura sighed. The stubborn red head was not gonna give up and she knew it. "It began with what I thought was gonna be a normal day of middle school..."

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

(AN: Aura's story is long and complicated and I am not gonna try to explain it for fear of leaving out something important. So to find out what it is read The BloodBender at Full Moon's story, "Book 1: World of Winds." Followed by the sequels "Book 2: Ocean of the Waves" (this is the one Hannah makes her guest appearance in) and "Book 3: Sands of the Earth." All are AWESOME!)

One hour later

"Oh my gosh..." was all Hannah could say after Aura had told her story to her. "I...I don't know what to say...Aura...I'm so sorry."

"Just don't pity me."

Hannah reached over and gave the blonde girl what she needed the most at that moment. A hug. Aura stiffened at first by the unexpected embrace but then hugged the girl back.

"So...about that lesson?" Hannah asked sensing it was the right thing to do at the moment. Aura gave her a grateful smile and stood back up.

"Alright back to that. Now firebenders draw their power from the sun..."

Hannah smiled as she listened closely to her teacher. Both girls smiled at each other and sensed that this was the beginning of a beautiful friendship...little did they know just how much that this new found friendship would be put to the test just a few hours later.

**And I am stopping there because I love to torture my readers with cliff hangers. (evil smile) Starting next chapter things are gonna start getting dramatic. Hopefully now that it is summer I can update this more frequently. **

**Once more special thanks to The BloodBender of the Full Moon for allowing me to use Aura! And don't forget to check out her stories as well.**

**And now you guys know why you should never give Hannah any chocolate-**

**Hannah: CHOCOLATE! AHAHAHAHA! (runs by super fast leaving a trail of dust in her wake)**

**Jet: Smellerbee! Longshot! I told you two to keep her away from that stuff!**

**Longshot and Smellerbee:(both are tied and gagged) Mmm! MMM! MMM!**

**Aura: 0_0**

**Me:...Yeah...So okay until next time this is flowerpower71 saying I hope you enjoyed this chapter and remember to leave a review.**

**Hannah: Yeah! Do it! Do it! Do it! Do it! Review! DO IT!**

**Jet: Hannah! Give me the chocolate bar!**

**Hannah: (creepy raspy voice) YOU WILL NEVER STEAL MY PRESCIOUS!**

**Aura: Help me!**

**Me: Yeah...okay bye!**


	11. Chapter 11

**AN: So super sorry for the late update, but I got a new laptop and I had to wait to get Office Writer downloaded on it. But now I got it on there and I can write again! YAY! I'm so happy!**

**Chase: Disgustingly happy**

**Me: Even your sour puss attitude won't put a damper on my mood right now Chase! Hannah! Your up.**

**Hannah: Flowerpower71 does not own Avatar: the last airbender. That credic belong to Mike and Bryan**

**Chase: . . . . . . . .**

**Me: Chase!**

**Chase: What?**

**Me: Say your line!**

**Chase: Make me**

**Me:(pulls out my chainsaw)**

**Chase: 0_0 Flowerpower71 only owns Hannah, myself, Rosie and any other oc's mentioned.**

**Aura: And me and my dog Phoenix belong to The-Bloodbender-at-Full-Moon. **

**Me: That's right, Aura is in this chapter too. Now enjoy!**

"Jet, I'm really sure that there's nothing here." Smellerbee said as she, Longshot and Jet searched though Aura and her friends belongings. "Why are you so suspicious all of a sudden? You and Aura seemed fine last night."

"Yeah, but how could she have known about that knife?" Jet asked as he tossed aside a random bag.

_Flashback_

"You told them what happened but you didn't tell them the guy was Firenation?" Jet asked as Katara, Aura, Aang and Sokka had entered his tent. Aura and Sokka had told Katara and Aang about how earlier that day they had accompanied Jet on a mission where Jet had beat and attacked an old Firenation man.

"No they conveniently left that part out." Katara huffed glaring at her brother and friend.

"He was harmless!" Aura shouted. "He couldn't do any damage if he wanted to! It's the military we have to worry about!"

Jet sighed and pulled out a knife, the same knife that he had taken from the old man, and slammed it on the table. "He was an assassin. There's poison in the knife." The rebel leader picked up the knife and twisted the top of the handle pulling out a small vial of green liquid. "He was sent to illimunate me...You saved my life Sokka." he said referring to how Sokka taught Jet how to listen for people coming while hiding in the trees by sticking a knife in the tree and listening for vibrations through the handle.

"I knew there was an explanation." Katara exclaimed, totally convinced that Jet was innocent.

"I didn't see any knife." Sokka said glaring at the dagger.

"That's because he was concealing it." Jet explained.

"See Sokka? I'm sure you just didn't notice the knife." Katara said, trying to reassure her brother. Aura rolled her eyes at the Watertribe girl. She knew that Jet was lying.

"There was no knife!" Sokka yelled in frustration. "I'm going back to the hut to pack my things." and with that he turned on his heel and stormed out of the room, leaving the two females and Avatar alone with the rebel leader.

Jet looked sadly at them. "Tell me you guys aren't leaving already? I really need your help." he said innocently.

"What can we do?" Aang asked finally speaking for the first time.

"The Firenation is planning on burning down our forest. If you both use waterbending to fill the reservoir, we could fight the fires. But if you leave now they'll destroy the whole valley."

"Of coarse we will." Katara agreed right away. Aang nodded in agreement. "We'll help."

Jet smiled a small smile. "Thanks."

Katara and Aang left but Aura stayed behind. Finally seeing her chance to confront the rebel leader, the blonde haired golden eyed girl turned to him.

"Jet, I know your lying. That's the same knife you had when you helped me when we first met."

Jet's brown eyes widened slightly but he thought fast. "There are millions of knives like this that the Firenation produces. How can you be so sure about that?"

Aura smirked. She knew a lot more about Firenation weaponry than he knew about thanks to the men that she grew up around. "That weapon is one of a hundred of Firenation assassins. Each assassin has a special weapon, sort of like a trade mark. That weapon, the poisoned knives, belonged to an assassin known as Xu. He was killed a little while before I got here, and if I'm not mistaken this is his region."

Jet was dumbfounded. His eyes wide and his mouth slightly agape causing the wheat stalk in his mouth to fall out. He snapped his jaw shut and his eyes narrowed as he glared at the still smirking Aura.

"Have a nice afternoon Jet." Aura said as she walked out of the tent.

_End of flashback_

"Okay so she knew about the knife, but that doesn't necessarily mean anything." Smellerbee tried to reason. "She was captured by the Firenation. She could have found that information out on her own, or overheard something."

"Just keep looking!" Jet ordered refusing to listen to reason. Smellerbee and Longshot shot each other and look and went back to snooping through the stuff.

"_She's hiding something. I know it."_ Jet thought as he searched through Aura's bag. He found a sketch book and some pencils and a purple metal tin. Jet picked up the tin and turned it around. He saw the word "Jaden" etched on the lid. He was about to open it, but a crumpled up piece of paper stuffed at the very bottom of the bag caught his attention. Jet sat the tin aside and snatched up the paper. He un-crumpled it and his eyes widened and then narrowed in fury as he glared at the wanted poster of Aura starring back at him.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . . .

"Your doing great Hannah!" Aura cheered as the redhead shot a fireblast across the field.

"Thanks!" Hannah chirped pushing a lock of hair out of her face. "You not a bad teacher yourself."

Aura smiled. "Well I'm better than what I thought I was gonna be." Hannah just laughed but blushed when her stomach let out a very loud growl.

"Sounds like your hungry." Aura snickered.

"What can I say? Firebending builds up an appetite." Hannah laughed. "Well I guess I'm gonna head back and get some food. I got to feed Rosie anyways. Come on girl."

Rosie lifted her head off of Phoenix's neck and rose to her paws following her master with Phoenix following close behind. Hannah looked at the red husky and then at Aura.

"I don't mind if her goes with you." Aura said reading the girls thoughts. "Besides they're so cute together."

"That they are." Hannah agreed as she left but stopped when she noticed that Aura wasn't following. "You coming?"

"No. You go on ahead. I'm gonna stay here and work on my own firebending for awhile."

"Okay. Bye Aura! See you at the hideout." Hannah called as she started walking. As she walked a little bit deeper into the forest she was unaware of the brown eyes that watched as she passed.

Jet's anger subsided slightly as he watched his beloved make her way home, completely unaware of the traitor she had just spent the afternoon with. Speaking of traitors...

"Lets go." Jet whispered as he and Longshot hopped from tree to tree. Jet held up a hand and motioned for the archer to stay where he was at as he continued forward. Finally, when he reached the trees that were next to her, he had her in his full view.

He watched as she took a deep breath and then shot a blast of fire out of her fist. Longshot's jaw dropped, seeing the flames from where he was at. Jet on the other hand seethed with fury. She had lied to him. She had lied to all of them.

The sung had set further and Aura finally decided to return back. She heard the sound of leaves fluttering to the ground and when she turned around she was met by the angry and murderous eyes of Jet.

"Jet wait!" Aura begged, knowing that she had been caught.

"I trusted you." Jet said, his voice dripping with venom and the tiniest hint of betrayal. "And you turned out to be Firenation! How is that even possible?" he asked referring to her also being a waterbender.

"It's difficult-" but the blonde girl was cut off as an arrow zoomed out from the trees, pinning her pants leg to the ground and causing her head to collide with a rock.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Sokka awoke when he heard voices from coming outside. He stood up and noticed that Aura still wasn't back yet. He poked his head out of the door and saw Jet and some of the gang sliding down a rope. Sokka grew suspicious and slid down the rope after them, hiding in the bushes as he followed them. Jet and the Freedom Fighters with him finally stopped when they reached the dam that held the reservoir of water.

"Now listen," Jet said turning around to face the wagon that held the barrels of blasting jelly. "You are not to blow the dam until I give the signal. If the reservoir isn't full then the Firenation troops could still survive."

"But what about the people in the town? Won't they get wiped out too?" The Duke asked innocently.

Jet bent down and placed a hand on the Duke's shoulder. "Look Duke, that's the price of ridding this area of the Firenation." he then stood up and turned to Longshot. "Now don't blow the dam until I give the signal," he repeated. "Got it?"

Longhsot nodded his head once and then Jet turned to Pipsqueak. "Bring her out." Pipsqueak nodded once and went to the back of the wagon. Sokka's blue eyes widened with horror as the giant boy pulled out a chained and gagged Aura. Her left temple was bleeding slightly but she was awake.

"_Oh no! He must have found out about her firebending." _Sokka thought.

"It's a shame Aura." Jet said shaking his head. "You would have made such a great Freedom Fighter." He yanked down her gag.

"Jet! Listen to me!" Aura begged. "Don't do this! Your going to regret doing this later in life!" her voice cracked a little on the last word as her eyes filled with tears. "Your my friend! Please don't do this!"

"I would never be friends with the likes of you!" Jet snarled, his eyes flashing with hatred. "Pleading for your life will do nothing firebender."

Sokka's mind was swirling with thoughts as he tried to figure out what to do. He heard the sound of bushes rustling and he suddenly felt the cool sharp blade of a dagger being pushed against his throat and a hand yank on his wolftail.

"Where do you think your going ponytail?" Smellerbee asked keeping a tight hold of the Watertribe boy.

"No! Sokka!" Aura yelled seeing her friend captured. She tried to stand but Jet grabbed a firm hold of her.

"Sokka, I'm glad you decided to join us."

Sokka growled as he was pushed to the ground. "I heard your plan to destroy the Earth Kingdom town."

"Our plan is to rid the valley of the Firenation." Jet spat as he tossed the girl back to Pipsqueak.

"So your going to have Aura killed along with all those people down in that town?" Sokka demanded getting to his feet.

Jet just shrugged like it wasn't a big deal. "We can't win without making some sacrifices."

"You lied to Aang and Katara about the forest fire!" Sokka accused.

"Because they don't understand the demands of war. Not like you and I do."

"Demands of war? WERE TALKING ABOUT MURDER JET! Don't sink down to the Firenation's level." Aura cried but was silenced as Pipsqueak placed the gag back over her mouth. Sokka ran to help her but Jet grabbed onto his wrist with his hook swords while Smellerbee and Pipsqueak grabbed his arms.

"I was hoping you'd have an open mind about this but I can see you've made your choice." Jet said glaring at the watertribe boy. The rebel leader turned to his two Freedom Fighters that had their grip on him and said, "Take him for a walk. A LONG walk."

"No! Let her go!" Sokka pleaded as he struggled to get out of Pipsqueak's grasp. Jet detected something in the boy's voice. Yes he was pleading, but there was something more into this pleading. His eyes widened as the truth suddenly dawned on him.

"You like her don't you? That Firenation scumbag?"

"She's not a scumbag!" Sokka fought back but Pipsqueak was to strong for him as he and Smellerbee lead him to the woods while Aura screamed into her gag after him.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . . .

It was getting late and Aura still had not returned. Come to think of it, Hannah hadn't seen any of the newcomers in a long time.

"Where's your Mommy?" Hannah asked Phoenix. The red husky whined a little and looked out over the horizon looking for any sign of his master. Rosie, sensing her mates distress nuzzled his cheek with her nose.

Hannah bit the inside of her lip and stood up from the crate she was sitting on. "Come on you two."

She went around the hideout asking anyone and everyone she passed if they had seen either Aura, Katara, Sokka, or Aang, but the answer was always the same. "No." After awhile Hannah noticed that Jet, Smellerbee, Longshot, The Duke, and Pipsqueak were missing as well.

"Where is everybody?"

"Probably trying to avoid you."

"Oh stuff it Chase!" Hannah snapped. The green and black clad loner just smirked.

"Have you seen Aura or any of her friends?" Hannah asked for the umpteenth time that day.

"Haven't seen her, but I know that that Watertribe girl and the bald kid are supposed to be helping Jet with a mission.

"What mission?"

"Something about filling a reservoir and then blowing up a dam to flood out an Earthkingdom town."

Hannah raised an eyebrow. "Wait, why is Jet wanting to flood out the town."

"To kill the Firenation soldiers." Chase answered simply.

Hannah felt her blood start to run cold. "But-but won't the people that live in the town get killed too?"

"Most likely." Chase answered frowning. Hannah's eyes grew wide. "But Jet wouldn't do that."

Chase scoffed and snorted slightly. "Oh yes he would."

"No he wouldn't!" Hannah defended but she was having trouble believing her own words. She had seen first hand how Jet's eyes would get when he mentioned the Firenation. But he wouldn't kill off innocent people if it meant getting rid of a few firebenders...would he?

"Listen Hannah, I've known Jet longer than you. We all hate the Firenation, but Jet REALLY hates them. He doesn't care if they have done anything or not. If they are Firenation, they are automatically considered an enemy. I've been on a few missions where Jet would just flat out attack a Firenation person just for walking through the woods."

Hannah listened in horror. No! This had to be a lie! "Didn't anyone try to stop him though?"

"Sure, plenty of times." Chase answered shrugging. "But Jet's a smooth talker and managed to make the other Freedom Fighters see things his way. Plus were all alone in this world. We don't have anywhere else to go. Jet was the one who took us in and we all look up to him."

Hannah's mind was whirling with thoughts as she tried to process all of this. Those people. All those poor unsuspecting people. Hannah stiffened as a scary thought entered her mind. Chase said that if anyone is a firebender they are considered an enemy. What if Jet had found out about Aura being a firebender?

"You okay?" Chase asked, his medical instincts kicking in. "You look kinda pale."

"I-I-I got to go!" Hannah said quickly as she ran off with the dogs right behind her.

"Hannah! Wait! What's wrong?"

Hannah didn't stop to answer him. She just kept running. She ran to the rope and slid down leaving the dogs still up in the trees. Rosie barked and motioned for Phoenix to follow her. The golden retriever pushed the lever with her paw and Phoenix let out a yelp of surprise as the platform they were standing on began to lower itself. Once on the ground they both took off running after the frantic firebending dancer.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

"This is a dream. This is all a bad dream." Hannah chanted as she ran. Jet wouldn't kill all those innocent people. He wouldn't kill Aura because she's a firebender. He wouldn't kill HER if he ever found out she was a firebender. He couldn't.

"HEY!"

Hannah froze when she heard Smellerbee's voice shout out "Hey!" followed by some sort of metal snapping sound and what sounded like something being lifted up into the trees.

"While you two are up there, you may want to practice your knot work."

"Sokka?"

Hannah took off running to where the voices were coming from but soon collided with something blue and fell back landing hard on her bottom.

"Hannah?" Sokka asked rubbing the sore spot on his head.

"Sokka? What-what's going on? Where's Aura?"

It was in that one question that Sokka knew that the redhead was not like the other Freedom Fighters. He couldn't explain how, but the worry and confusion in her sky blue eyes told him that he could trust her.

"Hannah listen to me," Sokka said jumping to his feet, urgency in his voice. "Jet captured Aura."

"What?" Hannah asked in disbelief. So this wasn't a dream. This was a nightmare. "Did he find out about her firebending?"

"You know she's a firebender?" Sokka asked. "But if you know then how come-"

"Look, lets just say I'm not like the other Freedom Fighters okay?" Hannah interrupted.

Sokka shook his head and got back to the subject. "Jet found out about her being a firebender and now he's got her chained to the dam. He's going to blow up the dam and flood the Earthkingdom town to kill off the Firenation soldiers there, but in the process he's gonna kill the residents of the town and Aura! Hannah please! You have help me! I can't warn the town and save Aura, there's not enough time. Please Hannah! You have to help me! You have to help Aura!" Sokka begged grabbing the girl by her shoulders, his blue eyes filled with despair and pleading.

Hannah didn't have to think twice. "You go warn the town, I'll go save Aura."

Sokka smiled a slightly relieved smile. "Thank you. She's chained to the dam. Do you know where it is?"

"Yes, I've been there a few times when I walked Rosie. Now go! Hurry!" She said pushing Sokka in the direction of the village. The Watertribe boy took off running. "Be careful!" Hannah called over her shoulder to him as she took off running towards the dam.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Hannah ran as fast as she could her heart pounding a million miles an hour.

"_I hope I'm not to late."_ she thought. She kept running and then straight ahead she spotted the dam. She ran faster and as she got closer she spotted Aura chained to the dam.

"AURA!" Phoenix ran ahead and then licked his master's face. Happy to see her again.

"Hannah! Boy am I glad to see you." Aura said relieved while Hannah looked at the chains and the padlock.

"Where's the key?" Hannah asked frantically.

"I don't know! Your gonna have to melt the chains."

"Um okay," Hannah said uncertainly as she wrapped her hands around the chains. "But what if I burn you?"

"I don't care! Just do it!"

Hannah nodded her head and the chains turned a bright angry red as they started to become looser. It was working! They were going to make it out alive! Their hopes were dashed though as a bird call sounded out in the distance.

"Oh no!" Hannah gasped knowing that that was the signal.

"HANNAH GO! JUST GO! I CAN GET OUT! JUST GET YOU AND THE DOGS TO SAFETY!"

"But-"

"NOW!" Aura shouted as she used her own firebending to finish melting the chains. Hannah took a few steps back then sprinted off to the woods with Rosie and Phoenix at her side. (Phoenix being reluctant to go)

Hannah ran and then climbed the nearest tree so she could find. Seconds before the dam gave away Aura broke free of her chains and ran as far as she could. Hannah reached the top of the tree just in time to see Aura get swept away by the roaring waters.

"NO! AURA!"

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Meanwhile back at the hideout

Chase threw the powder into the cauldron. The water swirled and glowed a bright neon green before it disappeared and much to his relief, it was not Long-Feng who he saw, but his beloved Maerilie.

"Maer?" he called out softly. Maerilie lifted her head slowly towards where the noise came from and a weak but wide smile spread across her thin pale lips.

"Chase (cough cough)"

Chase cringed as she started coughing. The poor girl was so skinny and pale. Her brown dress was about falling off of her because she was so thin and the bruises and scrapes were worse than the last time he saw her.

"Listen Maer, we don't have much time but I'm coming for you. I'm leaving tonight and I'm gonna find you and make you well again, but I need you to stay alive until I get there okay?"

Maerilie nodded weakly but coughed again. "I'll try Chase."

"You can't try! You HAVE to." Chase begged as he fought back the tears. Oh how he wanted to just wrap her up in his arms. "Please Maer, I can't live without you."

Maerilie nodded her head as tears spilled from her apple green eyes. "I love you Chase."

"I love you to Maerilie." Chase whispered. "Now just hold on a little longer. I'm leaving when night falls." the water started to swirl again and the image was gone. Chase took a few deep breathes then grabbed his bag and started to pack.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Phoenix had run off once the explosion sounded so now it was just Hannah and Rosie. Hannah felt bad for not going after the dog, but she had to find Aura first. She ran up and down the water calling out for her friend beginning to fear the worst.

She heard a groan and then saw a soaked to the bone Aura slowly crawl out of the water.

"Aura!" Hannah sighed with relief as she ran towards her friend. She hauled the exhausted girl to her feet and threw a limp arm over her neck. "Come on. It's getting late, let's start a fire.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

After walking a little ways deeper into the forest Hannah laid Aura down next to a tree and grabbed a few nearby sticks and started a fire using her firebending.

"Here, you should change." Hannah said as she tossed some spare clothes to Aura.

"Where did you get the spare clothes?" Aura asked raising an eyebrow.

Hannah smiled sheepishly. "I uh, kinda kept them here in the woods, in case I burnt my clothes while practicing my bending." Aura smirked.

"Don't worry, I won't look." Hannah said turning around. "Thanks." Aura replied as she changed into a green tunic and brown pants.

"How did you find me?" she asked as she sat her wet clothes on a branch.

"Luck." Hannah answered as she turned around. "And a lot of prayer." she chuckled as she reached up into a nearby tree and picked two apples. "Here." She said tossing one of the apples to Aura, which she ate hungrily.

"Does Jet know your a firebender?"

Hannah's smile fell. "No...I never realized he'd go that far."

"You and me both." Aura said sympathetically as she took another bite of her apple as she leaned further back into the tree. "Listen, I know this will be suicide but you should go back and help him."

"I was planning on it." Hannah admitted. _"To give him heck but still."_

"I figured." Aura replied smugly as she smirked. "I saw the way you looked at him." Hannah felt her cheeks flush bright red. "That obvious huh?"

"Just a little bit." Aura replied as she tossed the apple core aside. "In the morning we should go our separate ways. I'll go look for the gang and you can go back to Jet."

Hannah nodded slightly. _"Back to Jet? That's not Jet. That's not the Jet I know...That's not the Jet I love. That's a monster."_

"Sounds like a plan." Hannah said snapping out of her thoughts. She let out a big yawn, the events of the day finally catching up to her. "But first we need a good night's rest." Aura nodded and laid down on a pile of pine needles and Hannah did the same.

"Oh Hannah, one more thing."

"Mhm.?"

"I'm glad to have friends like you to have my back." Aura said before drifting off to sleep. Hannah smiled a huge smile. "Same to you Aura." She whispered before turning over on her side facing away from the fire.

The light sounds of Aura's breathing filled the air but Hannah was wide awake. Now that things were quiet and she was "alone" so to speak, she had finally let the thoughts that she had been pushing out of her mind all day in.

She knew that Jet had killed before. She knew that all of the Freedom Fighters killed before, but now after the days events, it just seemed that Hannah finally realized this. How many innocent people had been killed by the hands of her "friends" just because they are Firenation? How many families lost their loved ones? How many children lost their fathers or wives lost their husbands and parents lost their children? Would any of them kill a Firenation child? Had they done it already?

Hannah felt sick and she felt frightened. She had seen first hand that it didn't matter that Aura was Jet's friend. As soon as he knew the truth their friendship was severed and she was sent to be killed. What would happen if Jet found out about her? Would he try to kill her too? He wouldn't do that. He loved her. But would that even matter if he knew the truth?

Hannah lit up a small flame in her hand but quickly put it out. She pulled her knees up to her chest and hugged them tightly as she silently started to cry.

**Can you say dramatic chapter? Yeah so as you can guess from here on out Jet's gonna be kinda...well crazy "Must kill all friebenders." :P**

**So as always please please please leave a review. Special thanks once more to The-Bloodbender-at-Full Moom for allowing Aura and Phoenix to appear in this story.**

**Hope you all have a nice day. TTFN Ta ta for now. :)**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey Ya'll! Well here's the next chapter. I'm sorry that it's so short, but it is important to this story. You'll see why exactly in a minute but lets just say that our hero's have some rough times ahead of them. :( But that just makes for more drama for you readers.**

**Anyway I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender. Bryke does. **

**Aura belongs to The-Bloodbender-at-Full-Moon**

**Hannah, Rosie, and Chase belong to me**

**Hope you all enjoy.**

_Hannah didn't know where she was. She was in the middle of what appeared to be a dark void. Nothing, nobody was anywhere to be seen. Just her and blackness._

"_H-Hello?" the nervous redhead called out cautiously._

"_You lied to me."_

_Hannah whipped around and saw Jet standing behind her, but something was off. It was his eyes. Instead of the warm toasty brown that she had come to love, now his eyes were black. Cold, unfeeling black orbs that bored into her soul._

"_Jet-"_

"_YOU LIED TO ME!" Jet screamed. "You lied to all of us! Your a firebender!"_

_Hannah took a step back her heart pounding in her chest. Was this what Aura felt like when Jet found out about her?_

"_Jet I can explain-"_

"_I don't want to hear your excuses you murderer."_

_Hannah's eyes widened and then she scowled. "I'M not the one who blew up the dam and flooded the whole town! Or the one who tied Aura to the dam!"_

"_Doesn't matter. Your Firenation. Your a killer." Jet said as he pulled out his hook swords. Without warning he attacked and knocked Hannah flat on her back. The two struggled and fought but he was more experienced and faster and easily pinned her on her back on the ground._

"_Why don't you use your firebending on me huh?" Jet husked in her ear._

"_I'm not gonna burn you." Hannah replied her voice cracking with fear._

"_Easier for me to do this then." he smirked a sickening smirk as he reached behind his back and pulled out a dagger. The same exact dagger that he had given her on her birthday when she officially became a Freedom Fighter._

"_Such a shame Hannah," Jet sighed, resting the tip of the blade on top of her chest right where her heart is. "You were a great Freedom Fighter."_

"_Jet please don't do this," Hannah begged, tears spilling from her sky blue eyes. Her heart raced as she looked into the face of the monster and spoke, her voice barely above a whisper. "I thought you loved me?"_

_The monster just laughed in her face and raised the dagger. "I could never love a firebender."_

. . .. . . . . . . .. . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . .. .

"HANNAH!"

"WHAT?" Hannah yelled as she shot up on the make shift bed of pine needles that she slept on the previous night. Her breathing came out in gasps and pants as she looked around her surroundings. She was in the middle of the woods with Aura next to her, looking at the girl with concern. All the events of yesterday came flooding back to her and she realized that she had had a nightmare.

"Are you alright?" Aura asked. "You started screaming in your sleep."

"Y-Yeah." Hannah whispered. She reached up a hand and realized that she face was wet with tears. Crap!

"Just a REALLY bad nightmare. Sorry if I woke you up."

Aura just shrugged. "Don't worry about it. Trust me when I say I've had my fair share of nightmares. I know just how scary and real they can be."

Hannah gave a small smile, glad that somebody understood. After a quick breakfast apples, the two decided it was time to part ways.

"You sure your gonna be alright?" Hannah asked.

"Yeah I'll find the gang sooner or later." Aura reassured. "Hopefully sooner."

"I'm sorry about Phoenix." Hannah sighed referring to how the red husky ran off once the explosion sounded yesterday. "I wanted to go get him but I had to make sure you were alright first."

"I understand." Aura nodded. "And Phoenix is a smart dog. He's probably found the gang already."

"Yeah." Hannah smiled but it quickly fell.

"You sure your gonna be alright?" Aura asked noticing the anxiousness in her friend's eyes.

"I. . . . I guess I'm just a little nervous about seeing Jet again. I mean how would you feel if your boyfriend tried to kill one of your friends yesterday?"

"I can imagine." Aura said solemnly. "Look it'll work out somehow alright? If it's meant to be it will be."

Hannah nodded and the two girls hugged.

"Will I see ya'll again?" Hannah asked as they pulled out of the hug.

"I hope so." Aura answered.

"Me to. You take care now okay? And tell your friends I said "Hi!" when you find them."

"I will. Bye Hannah."

"Bye Aura."

And with that the two friends turned on their heels and parted ways. Hannah exhaled slowly as she started off towards the path that would lead her back to the hideout.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . .

Over at the hideout, everyone was searching high and low for the missing red head.

"Any luck?" Jet asked hopefully as Smellerbee ran up next to him.

"Nothing." the war painted girl shook her head. "We can't find Hannah anywhere."

"Where could she be?" the rebel leader exclaimed exasperated.

"That ain't all." Smellerbee added. "Chase is missing too."

"What do you mean missing too?"

"I mean he's gone. Nobody's seen him. "He's not in the infirmary or his tree house."

"Well isn't that just perfect! Just freaking perfect!" Jet snapped punching the wall of a nearby tree house in frustration. "First Aura turns out to be a firebender, then the plan is ruined all because of her stupid friends, then I'm frozen to a tree for the majority of yesterday evening and now in addition to my girlfriend missing in action now the only doctor of the Freedom Fighters is gone as well! What else can go wrong?"

. . .. . . . . . … . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

At first Hannah was afraid to return back to the Freedom Fighters, images from her nightmare kept flashing through her mind, but with each step she took as she got farther down the familiar path that lead to her home for the past months, a new emotion came into play...anger.

Not just any anger, rage, fury. Steam was practically coming out of her ears. She had become furious with Jet for what he had done. All those poor people. Not just the people of the town either, but every Firenation person who he had attacked and or killed.

No, what the soldiers did to him and the rest of the Freedom Fighters was inexcusable, she was not excusing them, but fighting fire with fire just makes a bigger fire. Taking innocent peoples lives, Firenation or not, would not bring back their lost ones.

With these thoughts and a new found confidence, the red headed girl climbed a tree and began to jump from tree to tree covering more distance than she had been on the ground. I no time at all she could see the hideout. She finally jumped down and pulled the rope. She was whisked up into the air, through the trees and finally felt her feet touch the ground.

"Hannah! There you are! We were so worried." The Duke said as he ran up to his "sister" and hugged her legs. Before Hannah could respond she was squished in the tight hug of Pipsqueak.

"Where have you been?" the giant teen asked as he placed her back on her feet.

Hannah didn't answer but her scowl returned. "Where's Jet?"

Sensing the anger in their friend and fellow Freedom Fighters voice, both boys stepped back.

"Are you alright?" The Duke asked carefully. He had never seen the girl like this before.

"Where...is...Jet?" Hannah repeated, each word dripping with venom.

The Duke and Pipsqueak glanced at each other and pointed to where they last saw him. Hannah only nodded and ran off to find him. The two best friends hesitated before they followed her a few paces behind.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

"Jet!"

The rebel leader whipped around at the sound of his name and a smile of relief pulled at his lips as he saw that the missing girl had returned, failing to notice her anger. He turned and ran towards her.

"Hannah! There you are! Where have you-"

He never got to finish his sentence because Hannah had reeled back her fist and punched him as hard as she could in the eye. All the surrounding Freedom Fighters gasped, shocked at what they had just witnessed.

Jet stumbled back, clutching his eye, obviously caught off guard. Getting punched in the eye was the last thing he was expecting from his girlfriend.

He cringed as he slowly removed his hand, revealing his eye painfully red and swollen. "What the heck was that for?"

"For almost killing Aura! And this is for all those people in the town that you flooded!" Hannah screamed as she lunged for another blow but Jet was prepared and grabbed her.

"Hannah stop!"

"Don't you touch me!" the furious redhead snarled as she ripped her wrists from his grasp. "How could you?"

"How could I what?"

"How could you kill all those people! There were families and little kids and old people and-"

"And Firenation soldiers." Jet interrupted. "You don't understand the demands of war."

"So the demands of war required you to blow up the dam and flood a town and almost kill Aura?"

"Sokka warned the town before the dam burst and everyone got out." Jet mumbled begrudingly.

Hannah relaxed slightly and a slight glimmer of hope and relief filled her body. "You mean..."

"The plan failed." Jet answered. His eyes grew wide when what the girl had said a second ago suddenly hit him. "Wait back up, what do you mean ALMOST kill Aura?"

Hannah felt her anger return and glared back at him. "I heard about the plan and went and saved her."

"YOU DID WHAT?" Jet yelled while the growing crowd gasped once more.

"She was your friend Jet!"

"WAS my friend!" Jet shot back, now growing angry. "She betrayed us!"

"No Jet, YOU betrayed HER!"

"SHE'S A FIREBENDER!"

"SO WHAT?"

"So what?" Jet asked, his voice lowering a few octaves. His eyes flashed with fury. "SO WHAT! So what that the Firenation destroyed everything and everyone one I ever loved and known? Everything we all ever had!"

"My mother abandoned me and my brother after my father died!" Hannah shot back as tears started to threaten to spill over. "You have no idea how angry I was with her! I still am! But you know what? I forgave her! I had to for both mine and Micheal's sake!" By now the tears started to flow. "I had to let go of the past to move onto the future."

"You don't understand." Jet said. "Your mother is still alive and your father died of a disease and wasn't murdered in front of your eyes."

"But she wasn't there Jet." Hannah choked. "She wasn't there when me and my brother needed her the most. Yes she's still alive but she's not there. And my father was taken just as suddenly as if he had been murdered and it's just as painful!"

Hannah couldn't take it anymore. She couldn't stand looking at this...this monster. These murderers! She turned and ran as tears trailed down her cheeks.

"Where are you going?" Jet called after her, but she didn't answer as she jumped down to the ground and then took off running.

"Hannah!" Jet called as he jumped down and ran after her.

"Come on! Let's follow!" Smellerbee said as she and Longshot followed after them.

"Wait for us!" The Duke called as he and Pipsqueak went after them.

. . . . . . .. .. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Hannah just kept running, ignoring the calls for her to stop and come back. She just kept running, not caring where she was going. She just ran and cried as the calls of her friend's voices got fainter and fainter.

. . . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

"Hannah!" Jet called out into the distance, not seeing the girl anywhere.

"We lost her Jet." Smellerbee reported stating the obvious.

"You two got over there and you two over there." Jet instructed pointing Smellerbee and Longshot to the left and The Duke and Pipsqueak to the right. "I'll go this way. Whistle if you catch her."

Everyone nodded once and then took off, looking for their friend.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Hannah had run as far as she could until she just couldn't go anymore and collapsed onto her knees, panting and gasping. She lifted her head and took in her surroundings. There were destroyed buildings and houses and the ground was slightly damp.

Hannah's breath caught in her throat as she suddenly realized where she was. She was in the EarthKingdom town that was supposed to be destroyed.

Well it was destroyed, every building was rubble and puddles from the flood where everywhere. Hannah just thanked God that Sokka had arrived in time and alerted everyone in time, but still she couldn't shake the eerie feeling of the ghost town.

She felt something under her foot and looked down and realized that she had stepped on a ragdoll. She bent down and picked up the tattered toy. The doll was simple in design, wearing a plain green dress and button eyes and a head of black yarn for hair.

_Flashback_

"_Miss Lucy's gonna get you Daddy!" a four year old Hannah squealed, her old ragdoll in hand as she ran around and chased her father. Hannah's father laughed as his daughter ran and grabbed his leg._

"_Gotcha!"_

"_No, I got you!" her father laughed as he bent down and snatched up his daughter in his arms. Hannah screamed and howled with laughter as her father began to tickle her.  
><em>

"_S-Stop Daddy! Hahahaha!"_

"_I'm not Daddy, I'm the tickle monster!" he father laughed still tickling his daughter. After a few more minutes he finally stopped and allowed the three year old to catch her breath._

"_I love you squirt." her father said as he ruffled her hair._

"_I love you to Daddy." Hannah replied as she threw her little arms around his big neck. Once they pulled out of the hug an evil little smirk formed on the girl's face. "Now I'M the tickle monster! ROAR!" _

_Hannah's father laughed and fell backwards as Hannah tickled him_

_End of Flashback_

Hannah felt her bottom lip quiver and she hugged the toy as more tears flowed from her eyes. Her anger and confusion about the whole mess and the hurt. Right now Hannah just wanted one thing. She just wanted to go home.

**Like I said sorry for the short chapter but it's important. Next chapter is the one you have all been waiting for. Jet finds out the truth! AAAAHHHH! Maybe if I get a lot of reviews it might motivate me to write faster? (hint hint) ;)**

**So anyways this is Flowerpower71 saying I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and to please leave a review. Bye!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hello everybody! :D Well I have an announcement to make.**

**Chase: Whatever it is, I'm sure we'd all just LOVE to hear it (sarcasm)**

**Me: You know, you don't have to always be such a downer.**

**Chase: (shrugs) You have only yourself to blame. You created me.**

**Me:...Anyway, as I was saying before Mr. Crankypants interrupted me, I have a special announcement to make. Today September the 1rst, is my one year anniversary on fanfiction!**

**All: YAY! (balloons and confetti fall from the sky)**

**Me: Man! I can't believe that I've been on here for a whole year. It only seems like a couple months ago that I was writing my first ever story. And now I got eight books in total up. Not to mention all of the amazing friends I have made over the year from here as well. :)**

**Hannah: Can we have cake now?**

**Chase: I hate cake**

**Hannah: GASP! You hate cake?...No wonder your always so grumpy!**

**Chase: (scowls)**

**Me: Every party has a pooper. But anywho, disclaimer time. **

**Hannah: Flowerpower71 does not own Avatar: The last airbender or any of it's characters.**

**Chase: She only owns the overly zealous Hannah, the drooling mutt Rosie, and unfortunatley myself.**

**Me: I hope you all enjoy this chapter. Oh and BTW I got a mini spoiler for you guys...LONGSHOT SPEAKS IN THIS CHAPTER! :O **

Jet continued to run and search for his missing girlfriend. He didn't understand. Why did she care so much about the Firenation? After everything they had done to the Freedom Fighters! To him! Why was she taking up for them? Okay maybe he could understand her anger about the village but sacrifices had to be made for the greater good. And as far as the Aura thing was concerned, she was a liar and a traitor. Hannah had spent the afternoon with her, could it be possible that Aura had somehow brainwashed Hannah into believing the impossible? That firebenders might actually be...good?

The bushy brown haired rebel leader was brought out of his thought as the nearby bushes began to rustle. He heart swelled in his chest with hope.

"Hannah?"

The bushes rustled some more but instead of Hannah, Rosie stepped out of the bushes looking sad. Worried for her missing owner.

Jet sighed. "I know...I miss her too."

Rosie whined in the back of her throat and walked over to Jet. Nuzzling her head in his hand.

"Don't worry, we'll find her." Jet reassured as he stood back to his feet. He replaced his hook sword in it's container on his back and the boy and dog resumed their search.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Back in the destroyed Earth Kingdom town, Hannah had just finished her cry though her heart was still broken. How could Jet do this? How could the man that she loved do something so...so horrible? How could he take a human life, multiple lives, and then go on living like nothing was wrong?

How could she be so stupid for not noticing this sooner? She knew that Jet's hatred for the Firenation was strong but never in a million years would she have even considered the possibility that he would just murder a Firenation citizen unless they attacked first.

"What am I gonna do?" Hannah asked quietly, her voice broken from all the yelling and crying she had been doing today. She pulled her legs up to her chest and buried her face in her knees.

Hannah gasped as she suddenly felt the cool metal of a blade touch her throat and a hand yank her up by her hair.

"Don't scream and I won't have to cut or burn that pretty face of yours." a voice husked in her ear. Hannah gagged at the strong scent of liquor on his breath.

Using one of the moves she had learned from sparring with Jet, Hannah used her elbow and quickly jabbed the attacker in the kidney and quickly moved back before he could react and hurt her.

"Who are you?" Hannah demanded drawing her sword. The man recovered from his injury and threw a fireblast at the girl. Hannah yelped and dodged out of the way.

"Your one of them rebel punks that destroyed the town aren't ya?" the man slurred before he shot another fireball at her. Hannah backflipped out of the way and jumped ontop of a nearby house.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" Hannah asked. She let out a battle cry as she lept off the building while at the same time, the man shot a fireblast at her. Hannah used her blade and the fireball parted in the middle as she descended. The man stepped back a little right before Hannah touched the ground and the two got in a sword vs. dagger fight.

"I'm sorry about what they did to your town but I'm on your side." Hannah tried to reason but her attacker would have none of it.

"LIAR!" he yelled as he tried to hit her with a fire whip. Hannah jumped over it but just barely missed getting burned.

"Wait stop!" Hannah begged but suddenly felt the all to familiar burning pain as a fireball smacked against her front. She felt herself rise off her feet and fly backwards before smacking into an abandoned building.

Hannah groaned in pain as she struggled to open her eyes. She was pinned under the fallen wood from the building she crashed into and she was seeing double. Her attacker approached her and cupped her face in his hand.

"Your such a pretty little thing. You know that?" the man purred seductively. "Wanna have a little fun?"

The man was suddenly tackled to the ground from the side.

"Don't you DARE touch her!" Jet snarled his hook swords drawn. The man shot a fireblast at the rebel leader but Jet ducked and then lunged for him a second time. Hannah tried to get up to help but her leg was pinned under the wood.

Jet fought hard but the man fought harder, blasting one fireblast after the other keeping Jet at bay. Suddenly the unexpected happened.

The drunken angry attacker tossed two fireballs at Jet and as Jet dodged then the rebel leader suddenly cried out in pain and fell to the ground, seeing a dagger deep into his thigh.

"JET!" Hannah cried as her beloved fell to the ground. Before Jet could fight back the firebender lept into the air and kicked a fireball at him, burning Jets hands. The attacker kicked Jet's hook sword to the ground and tossed him into another building.

Jet, now seriously wounded and loosing a lot of blood from his stab wound, tried to stand but his leg hurt him to much and his head was spinning slightly from slamming into the building.

The attacker charged over and grabbed Jet while at the same time, a far aways off, Hannah had finally managed to get herself free from the wreckage. She looked up and to her horror saw the attacker pull the dagger out of Jet's thigh and was about to drive it into his heart!

"NO!"

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . .. .. . . . . . . . . . . .

The fireball came out from nowhere and hit the attacker from the side. The man screamed in agony and tossed Jet aside. Another fireblast came at him and then another. The man tried to fight back but the fireballs kept coming. Finally the attacker, so badly wounded was forced to retreat.

Jet turned his head but so no one else there. The only other person was Hannah who was panting heavily and her fists were steaming.

"H-Hannah...?"

The red head froze and turned her head looking at the wounded rebel leader.

"Jet I-"

"YOUR A FIREBENDER?!"

Hannah just looked at him before sighing and hanging her head in shame. She held up her palm and a small ember of fire began to dance in it.

Jet's face was a mixture of confusion, anger, hurt, and betrayal. "How long?"

"What?"

"How long have you known?"

Hannah extinguished the flame in her hand and finally looked at him. "Since that day that you, Bee, Longshot and Chase rescued me from those two FireNation soldiers."

Now Jet's face only held anger. "And all those burns? You did that to yourself?"

"I was trying to teach myself-"

"Teach yourself why! So you could take us all down from the inside!"

Hannah's eyes grew wide. "You know dang well that I would never-"

"Do I? Do I Hannah?" Jet snapped. "Because apparently I don't know you at all! You lied to us! You lied to me!"

"I was scared okay!" Hannah snapped back as hot angry tears filled her eyes. "I know you hate firebenders and I was scared of how you'd react. I thought that if I could master my bending then I could show you that not all firebenders are evil."

"You thought wrong!" Jet snarled as he suddenly grabbed his hook swords which were nearby and then attacked her.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" Hannah shrieked as she ducked the swords.

"What I do to all Firenation scumbags." Jet said as he continued to attack. Though slower than usual because of his injury, Jet still was able to put up a fight.

"Why don't you use your firebending on me firebender?" Jet asked as he took another swipe at Hannah.

"I'm not gonna fight you Jet!" Hannah spat.

"Then this'll be all the more easy, LIAR!" Jet lunged and tried to hit her with the sword but Hannah jumped out of the way.

"Jet stop! I'm still the same Hannah!" she screamed ducking yet another swipe. "Jet I love you dang it! And you love me!"

"I could never love a firebender."

Hannah froze at those words. The words from her dream. She suddenly felt the sword catch on her ankle and Hannah found herself flat on her back with Jet pinning her down. Both swords crossed in an X shape across her throat.

Both teens were still and panting heavily. Rain suddenly began to poor down and when the lightening flashed, Hannah saw that Jet's eyes were now souless dark orbs full of nothing but hate and anger. The monster eyes.

It was in that one single moment that Hannah knew. Her Jet, the one that had held her when she cried about her father, Her Jet the one who she had constantly teased about one thing or another, her Jet, the one who kissed her in the rain inside the hallow tree and confessed that he loved her...her Jet...was gone.

Jet clenched his teeth in anger and looked at the girl. This liar...This firebender! No wonder she stood up for Aura and the Firenation soldiers. She was one of them! She was a traitor. She was Firenation. She was the enemy.

A single tear escaped from the red head's beautiful blue eyes and mixed with the rain. Jet's scowl softened and he just looked at her. She looked scared and hurt. No! No! He would not spare her. She was the enemy.

And yet images of the two of them flashed in his mind. When he, SmellerBee and Longshot first found her unconscious on the beach, their first official meeting, when the two of them rose up into the trees on the rope. When he found her seriously injured and near death after that very bad burning accident. When they listened to her ipod while hanging out in the infirmary. The multiple sparring matches they did together and when he watched her dance.

Jet uncrossed his swords and stood to his feet, the rain coming down harder and soaking them both.

"Get out." Jet said with no emotion in his voice.

Hannah was still shook up and looked at him. "W-what?"

"I said get out." Jet repeated. "Your no Longer a Freedom Fighter...Your no longer mine."

Hannah grew angry. "So that's it? After everything we've been through, just because I'm a firebender your going to throw away everything that we had?"

"Just get away from me Hannah." Jet said quietly looking at the ground. He couldn't even look at her.

Hannah was stunned and heartbroken. She wanted to yell at him, punch him, do something but she remained motionless. Thunder roared again in the distance.

"Fine then." Hannah said as she reached down her shirt, grabbed the crescent moon shaped necklace that he had given her for her birthday and ripped it off her neck before tossing it to the ground in front of Jet and storming away. Off into the woods. Away from her new found life.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

"Any sign of her?" The Duke asked as he, Pipsqueak, Longshot and SmellerBee all met up in a small clearing.

"We haven't seen her." SmellerBee answered sadly while Longshot shook his head.

"Do you think Jet found her?" Pipsqueak asked.

"Yeah, I found her."

The four Freedom Fighters turned and were surprised to see their leader limping towards them but Hannah was nowhere in sight.

"Jet your hurt!" SmellerBee gasped as they all ran to their friend and leader. "What happened?"

"And where's Hannah?" The Duke asked concerned.

Jet refused to make eye contact with them. "She's gone."

"GONE?!" Everyone gasped.

"W-What do ya mean she's gone?! Is she dead?!" SmellerBee asked alarmed.

"No but she might as well be." Jet mumbled. The Freedom Fighters were shocked at this.

"That's not very nice." Pipsqueak muttered.

"Hannah is a liar and a traitor." Jet snapped. "I'll explain everything at the hideout. Let's just get home." And with that Jet continued to trudge forward, leaving behind the four very confused Freedom Fighters.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

"My fellow Freedom Fighters," Jet started as he stood in front of the group of rebels in the mess hall.

"It is a sad day today. You see, there was a traitor among us."

Everyone let out a loud gasp and looked amongst themselves trying to figure out which one of them was the traitor.

"The traitor is no longer here," Jet said noticing this. "She's gone...Hannah...Hannah lied to us...She's a firebender."

Another collective gasp. This one even more louder and shocked than the first. Longshot couldn't help but notice that SmellerBee stiffened and shrunk down slightly. An almost guilty look on her face.

"Hannah has been lying to us this whole time. She's a firebender and has been working for the Firenation all along." Jet announced.

SmellerBee lifted her head up in confusion. _"What? No she's not!"_

"She tried to attack me. I was able to hold her off and have banished her. She's no longer one of us. I want everyone to stay on their toes for awhile. Knowing those no good Firenation, she'll be back and try to destroy us." Jet said.

SmellerBee shook her head in disbelief but not because of Hannah, but because of Jet.

"_Hannah wouldn't attack you. She loves you and were her friends...were her family."_

"Your all dismissed, but stay alert." Jet said as he jumped down from the table he was standing on. The crowd parted like the Red Sea as he passed by in the middle, his emotions hard to read but you could clearly tell he was upset.

"I can't believe this." The Duke whispered quietly to himself. "I-I can't believe that Hannah would do such a thing."

"Hannah didn't do nothing!" SmellerBee snapped at the younger boy. The Duke jumped slightly at her harsh tone. "But Jet said-"

"I heard what Jet said." SmellerBee said. "But I don't believe him. Hannah would never attack him. She loves him." and with that the war painted girl stormed away. Longshot frowned and ran after her.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . .. .. . ..

He found her shortly after, sitting on a tree branch hugging her legs to her chest and resting her chin on her knees as she glared at the full moon.

"Leave me alone Longshot." SmellerBee said not even turning to look at him. The archer just moved closer and sat next to her.

"I-I'm sorry Bee." Longshot said looking at the ground. "I know that you and her were close."

"It's not her I'm upset about." SmellerBee mumbled.

Longshot raised an eyebrow. "Then what is it?"

The short girl said nothing but continued to stare ahead. "I don't know what happened between Hannah and Jet. But I know for a fact that Jet's lying about Hannah attacking him. She'd never hurt a ladybug-fly let alone the guy she loves!"

Longshot nodded in understanding. "But why would Jet lie about that?"

"I don't know Longshot...I just don't know."

. . . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . . .

Hannah couldn't believe this. Jet had just thrown away everything that they had ever had. And for what? All because she was a firebender?! She was still the same person. She never would harm anyone. But Jet didn't believe her. Just like with Aura, once the truth came out, her and Jet's relationship was forever severed and would never be the same.

Hannah was suddenly bought out of her thoughts by a strange crackling sound. The red head turned her head and followed the sound. She got down on her knees and peeked under a bush and saw a very large egg. The egg began to shake and crack when suddenly, it hatched. Hannah blinked her eyes when she saw the little baby animal. It had the body of a bear cub, the bill of a duck and a flat tail like a beaver.

The little creature made a cooing sound and crawled out of it's egg shell and began to nuzzle against Hannah.

"Hey little guy. You all alone in the world too huh?" Hannah asked sadly as she stroked it's back and then picked it up. "Abandoned by the ones who are supposed to love you. Well don't worry we'll stick together."

Apparently though, the little animal was NOT abandoned and alone for at that moment, Hannah heard a growl. She lowered the animal slightly and turned ten shades paler as she came face to face with a very angry mother platy-puss-bear.

"Ehehehehe" Hannah laughed nervously as she sat the baby platy-puss bear one the ground before running for her life. The mother platy-puss-bear roared with fury and then took off after the fleeing red head.

"AAAAHHHHH!" Hannah screamed as she ran with the platy-puss-bear hot on her heels. She turned around and shot a small fireball at the animal hoping to scare her away but it backfired and just made the bear angrier and more determined to maul her.

Hannah kept running but suddenly screeched to a halt as she came a mere inch from falling off a cliff! Hannah's heart was pounding in her chest as she looked at the rushing river below and the snarling platy-puss-bear charging full steam ahead towards her. Hannah looked back at the river and then the bear one last time and then choosing the lesser of two evils she jumped.

**Talk about a cliff-hanger. Literally! Mwahahahaha! Oh how I love to torture you guys. **

**Hannah: What about me? Why do you like to torture me?**

**Me: I don't necessarily like it but it has to be done in order for the rest of the plot that I have for the story.**

**Hannah: (mumbles) Well I'm not liking this story anymore**

**Me: Ah hush up and have some anniversary cake**

**Hannah: (pouts and crosses her arms refusing to look at me)**

**Me: (sing song voice) It's chocolate**

**Hannah:...GIMME! (snatches the cake from my hands and devours it) I'm still mad at you though...Oh MAN! This is deliscious!**

**Me: Well I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and please remember to leave me a review. Especially on this special day of all days! Love you all my fabulous readers. Buh bye! :)**

**P.S. If any of you guys watch Disney's "Gravity Falls" I have written a one shot based off of the latest episode if any one is interested. If you do check it out please leave a review. :)**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey, what's this? Am actually updating?...INCONCEVABLE! XD**

**LOL Anyway yeah I so before we get to the disclaimer I want to give a special birthday shout out to one of my readers, Hannah.**

**Hannah: It's not my birthday?**

**Me: No not you! Another Hannah. She loves this story and I just want to give her a birthday shoutout: "HAPPY BIRTHDAY HANNAH!" I hope you like this chapter.**

**Okay so ya'll know the drill. I do not own A:TLA. Bryke does.**

**I only own Hannah Chase and Rosie.**

**Enjoy! :D**

Hannah's heart was pounding in her chest as she looked at the rushing river below and the snarling platy-puss bear charging full steam ahead towards her. Hannah looked back at the river and then at the bear one less time before choosing the lesser of two evils and jumped.

Down, down, down she plummeted. Reaching frantically for something to grab on even though she knew nothing was there. Suddenly, Hannah felt her body tense up as she suddenly landed in the water, the ice cold liquid like stinging needles that pierced her skin. Her head broke the surface and she gasped for air as the fast current swept her away.

She tried to fight against it but the rapids were way to strong. Hannah had no choice but to try to keep her head above water, (which was no easy task) and let the water carry her where it may. Maybe if she got lucky it'll send her home, but then again what was there to go home to?

Maybe if she got lucky enough the waters would swallow her whole and she would just slip away.

Once again Hannah went under and a few moments later her head resurfaced. She coughed up the water that had gotten into her mouth and noticed that the water was beginning to move faster. To her horror, Hannah looked forward and saw that she was heading right toward a giant-

"WATERFALL!" Hannah screamed as she tried to swim back but the current just pushed her towards the waterfall. She grabbed onto a root that was hanging from by the edge of the riverbank and held on for dear life.

"_So this is how I die? Going over a waterfall in a world where people can manipulate the elements and the guy that I love has banned me because I can control fire? Oh how peachy!"_ she thought.

Suddenly the root began to crack and broke off and Hannah found herself falling over the waterfall. She screamed as she once again plummeted below and most likely to her doom, when suddenly a mass flew out from nowhere and grabbed her and next thing Hannah knew she was safely on the ground on the other side.

"Are you alright?"

Hannah shook her wet hair out of her face and her eyes widened at the sight she saw.

"Chase?"

The green and black clad loner leaned down and pulled her to her feet. "Yeah what about it?"

"What are you doing here?" Hannah asked still dripping wet.

"I could ask the same about you." Chase snapped.

Hannah scowled. "You know what, forget it! I have had the WORST possible day imaginable and I am not in the mood to put up with your attitude today! I have been nothing but nice to you since I met you but if you want to be all gloom and doom and rude THAT'S JUST FINE WITH ME!" and with that the miserable red head stormed away as more tears pricked her eyes.

"Somebody's in a bad mood." Chase mumbled under his breath not being affected by the normally sweet girl's sudden mood change. Hannah had finally lost it and in her anger she threw a fireball at Chase. The long haired boy yelped as he dove into the bushes just barely missing being hit.

Chase stuck his head out of the bushes, wide eyed and his mouth agape. "Did-did you just..."

"Yes! I'm a firebender okay?! I'm a freaking firebender! And now I suppose your gonna try to kill me like Jet huh? Well go ahead! KILL ME! I'm probably better off dead anyway."

Hannah choked out a sob and sunk to her knees. She watched as her tears slid down her face and then dissolve into the dirt. She saw two feet in front of her and waited for the blow.

"Just make it fast."

She waited for the blow. The searing pain of a stab. For her world to go black and for her to never wake up... But none of it ever came.

"I'm not going to kill you." Chase said crouching down to be eye level with her.

Hannah looked up at him and blinked her big teary blue eyes. "What?"

"I said I'm not going to kill you." Chase repeated gently. The usual edge in his voice gone.

Hannah let out a laugh. "Your the only one who hasn't tried to kill me today." she sniffled as she wiped her eyes with her sleeve. "Why not?"

"Because as annoying and overly zealous and joyful as you might be," Chase started as he got to his feet and pulled her to hers. "You are still the same girl who Jet brought to the hideout. Firebender or not."

At the mention of his name, Hannah's face fell even more. "At least you understand that...I just wish Jet had."

Chase crossed his arms and shrugged. "I take it he found out and kicked you out?"

"It's kinda obvious." Hannah sighed. She struggled to fight back the tears that wanted to spill from her eyes. She was done crying. She didn't want to cry about this anymore. "I just...I thought he loved me..."

Chase frowned. He wasn't particuarly close to Hannah, but yet at the same time she was the only one who ever made a continuous effort to get to know him. And even more strange than that, he actually allowed himself to...care...about her. Maybe it was because she reminded him so much of Maerillie.

"Well he's an idiot for doing that to someone like you." Chase said simply.

Hannah looked up at him with big blue tear filled eyes. "I just...I just feel so lost. I'm in a world that's not my own and I don't know anyone outside of the Freedom Fighters. I don't have anywhere to go."

Chase bit the inside of his lip as he listened to the girls story.

"_No! No! No! Do not do it! Do not take her to go along with you!"_

"_But I can't just leave her like this."_

"_Sure you can. Just walk on by and say, 'Sorry about that. See ya!' Besides she could endanger the mission."_

Chase sighed before he finally replied. "Look I'm not with the Freedom Fighters anymore."

Hannah raised an eyebrow. "Why not?"

"I have other priorities that are more important than Jet thinking that there's a Firenation assasain after him. So ya coming or not?"

Hannah paused for a minute and thought about it. She and Chase weren't exactly _friends_ but he was the only one she could trust right now so she nodded and stood to her feet and the two began walking through the forest.

"Where are we going exactly?"

"Tonight were going to find a place to sleep and then tomorrow morning we'll begin our trip to the ferry docks."

"Ferry docks?" Hannah asked. "Why're we going there?"

"Well how else are we going to get to Ba Sing Se? Fly?" Chase snapped.

"Ba Sing Se? Where's that?"

Chase stopped dead in his tracks and turned to look at the girl. "Your serious?" Hannah just shrugged.

"Wow," Chase sighed. "You really need to get out more."

"Well excuse me but I haven't really had much of an opportunity to find out about the rest of the lands in this world what with living in the woods and all." she snapped.

Chase rolled his eyes skyward. He had a feeling that the rest of the trip would consist of Hannah asking him nonstop questions. "Ba Sing Se is the Earthkingdom capital."

"Why are we going there?"

"I got something to do there alright?!"

"Alright! Alright! Geesh!" Hannah sighed rolling her eyes as the two continued onward in silence.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Back over at the hideout Jet was in his room looking out the window at the moon clutching the crescent moonshape necklace in his hand as he looked at the real moon in the sky.

How could she do this to him? How could she be one of them? A firebender. Jet snapped his eyes and shook his head trying to rid himself of these thoughts. She was a liar, a traitor, and a firebender. She was as good as dead to him.

If that was the case then why was his heart aching?

"Why did you lie?"

The rebel leader whipped around and saw SmellerBee standing in the doorway. He didn't even hear her come in.

"What are you talking about SmellerBee?" he sighed not in the mood to be talking to anyone.

"Why did you lie about Hannah attacking you?" she asked her voice becoming firmer.

"I didn't lie." he lied.

SmellerBee's scowl hardened and she clenched her fist. "Yes you did Jet! Hannah would never have attacked you. She loves you!"

"Well that's what I thought but obviously she doesn't." he snapped turning to face her. "Hannah's a liar and a traitor! She was a firebender this whole time and we never knew! She played us for fools SmellerBee. She was never one of us."

SmellerBee didn't know what to say. Oh how she wanted to tell Jet that she had known that Hannah was a firebender...but what would he do to her if she did? So instead she bit her tongue and stormed out leaving Jet once again on his own.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Chase tossed another log on the fire that Hannah had managed to start. Rosie had miracuously found her way to the two and was resting her head in her owner's lap as Hannah gently petted her head taking comfort from her best friend.

Chase sat down once he finished tossing in the logs and sat down across from Hannah. He reached into his pocket and pulled out what appeared to be a wooden heart and a knife and once more began to whittle. Hannah was silent and just watched him work and the wood shavings float to the ground.

"Is that what the wood wants to be?"

"Huh?" The loner asked jerking his head up.

"When I woke up in the infirmary the first time, you began to whittle and I asked you what you were making and you said 'Whatever the wood wants to be.' Does the wood want to be a heart?"

Chase looked down at the wooden heart in his hand and smirked. "Yeah, I guess so."

"Do you mind if I see it?" Hannah asked gently. Chase seemed to stiffen and looked at the wooden piece.

"Don't worry I won't wreck it." the red head joked. Chase hesitated for a moment longer but got up and placed the heart in her hand.

"It's beautiful." Hannah complimented as she turned it around in her hand. It was just a simple wooden heart nothing special but one could tell the care and detail that Chase had put into it. Hannah turned it over again and this time noticed something she didn't before. Carved into the center of the heart was the letters M-A-E-R.

"Who's Maer?" Hannah asked.

"Lets just say she is someone very special to me." Chase said snatching the heart back.

"Like your girlfriend?" Hannah teased in a singsong voice. Chase opened his mouth to reply but his blush said it all.

"Ha! I knew it!"

"You know nothing!" Chase snapped staring back into the fire. After a few minutes Hannah noticed that he seemed to have gotten lost in some long forgotten memories.

"Tell me about her."

Chase snapped out of his thoughts and turned to her. "Who?"

"Your girlfriend. Maer."

"Why do you care?"

"Well your my..." Hannah paused. She and Chase weren't exactly friends but they knew each other to well to be acquantences too. "Well were going to be traveling together for awhile so I figure we might as well get to know each other.

Chase just stared at the girl. He really wasn't comfortable talking about such things...but he knew that she wouldn't let it go.

Chase sighed. "Where to begin?"

"The beginning is usually the best place."

"I grew up in a very small Earthkingdom village. So small in fact that there were less than a hundred people in the entire village."

Hannah nodded her head encouraging Chase to continue.

"Like I told you before, my father was the village doctor. Since my mother died when I was young and my father was always busy with his patients I was mostly on my own."

"What about your friends?" Hannah interrupted. When Chase didn't reply her heart sank realizing that he didn't have any. "Oh..."

"I was the only kid in my village who wasn't a bender so the other children would make fun of me. I was an outcast and spent most of my time alone...until she came."

_Flashback_

Nine year old Chase sat up in the tree hiding in the leaves from the rest of the village kids as he looked at a particuarly nasty bruise on his arm left their by the local bullies who bended rocks at him, telling him to bend them away from him knowing fully well that he couldn't.

The young boy sighed and hugged his knees as he watched the rest of the village kids play out in the distance. If he looked hard enough he could just make out the roof of his fathers healing hut.

_Creak SNAP!_

Chase let out a yelp as the branch he was sitting on snapped and he plummeted to the ground and landed stomach first.

"Are you okay?"

Chase opened his eyes and waited a second or two before everything could come into focus and he could see who was talking to him. Wait someone was talking? To him? And not in an insulting way?

The person who spoke reached out and grabbed his hand pulling him to his feet. Once everything came back into focus Chase saw that the person was a girl about a year younger than him with big apple green eyes and beautiful curly brown hair and a light sprinkling of freckles across her cheeks and nose.

"Hi! My name's Maerillie." the girl said.

Chase scowled and yanked his hand back. "Well go on lets hear it."

"Hear what?" Maerillie asked confused.

"Your insults."

"Why would I insult you?"

"Because...because I can't bend." Chase sighed as he looked at the ground.

The girl just smiled. "I'm not gonna make fun of you for that. I'm a non-bender too."

Chase blinked in surprised and looked up at her. "Y-Your not?"

Mearillie shook her head still smiling. "Nope! Now can I finally get your name?"

Chase blinked again and the smallest hint of a smile formed on his face. "Chase."

_End of Flashback_

"After that Mearillie became the first and best friend I ever made." Chase said sighed a smile smile on his lips as happy memories filled his mind. "After awhile I noticed her in a different light. And then soon after..."

"You realized you fell in love with her right?" Hannah guessed smiling.

Chase nodded sheepishly. "Yeah...Actually she was the one who confessed first. And kissed me first."

"Oooh!" Hannah cooed. But her smile quickly fell when she saw Chase's depressed expression.

"But about a month or so after that, the Firenation attacked my village."

Hannah felt her heart drop and she felt sick.

"They got her." Chase whispered fighting back tears as flashbacks of that horrible day went through his mind. "They captured Mearillie and knocked me out. I tried to help...but they overpowered me...It's all my fault."

"No Chase," Hannah said placing a hand on his shoulder. "It was not your fault."

"I should have fought harder for her! I should have followed them! I-I should have...I should have..."

"You did all that you could have done and Mearillie understands that." Hannah said soothingly.

"That's why I left the Freedom Fighters." Chase said looking at Hannah. "To find her."

"How do you know where she is?"

Chase adjusted his sitting position. "I-I just do alright."

Hannah narrowed her eyes. "How?"

"I can't tell you."

"Why not?"

"...Because I can't risk anyone else that I care about getting hurt." Chase sighed.

Hannah blushed slightly and hugged the loner boy.

"Alright! Alright! Alrigtht! That didn't give you permission to get all mushy on me." Chase snapped pushing her away.

Hannah pulled away and laughed and after a few minutes Chase couldn't help but chuckle to. He looked at the wooden heart that was still in his hands. "When I find her again, I'm going to give this to her. It represents my heart and this is gonna be a way to show her that she will always be in my heart."

Hannah's eyes grew big and she felt fuzzy inside. "I didn't know you were such a romantic."

Chase rolled his eyes. "Go to sleep Hannah."

Hannah chuckled but a yawn escaped her. "I guess your right. We got a lot of traveling to do tomorrow."

The green clad teen nodded and then curled up on the ground. Hannah did the same and used her dog as a pillow.

"Chase?"

"What?" 

"Thanks...For...Well for being a friend."

The teenage boy turned around and looked at the red head girl but she had already shut her eyes.

"Your welcome." Chase mumbled before he rolled back to his original position and soon they all were fast asleep.

**As always I hope you enjoyed this chapter and please remember to review.**

**Have a great day everyone! Bye! :)**


	15. AUTHOR'S NOTE! PLEASE READ!

**Sorry to disappoint you guys that this isn't a chapter but something needs to be said and it needs to be said now!**

**I know that I am a slow updater on this story, I know! And I do feel bad about this but you guys have got to understand something, I have a life outside of fanfiction. I have friends, I babysit my cousin and I'm gonna be starting college soon. Plus I also have four other stories that I'm working on at the moment as well.**

**Plus out of all of my stories, for some reason this one is the hardest for me to write for some reason. I don't understand why but I get writer's block the most with this story. **

**Sure I could try to push out a chapter every week but you know what? It'd be a crappy half-hearted chapter! Every chapter I do I put hard effort in it.**

**But despite everything, I ALWAYS manage to get a chapter or two out each month! ALWAYS! There are author's on here who go up to a year or more without updating their stories. I'm not like that and I'm never gonna be like that. No matter what I'll always try to update my stories at least once a month if not more. This goes for all of my stories, not just Fighting for Freedom.**

**So seriously guys just stop it with the "Hurry up and update!" "I forgot all about this story!" "Why won't you listen to your reader reviews and update?" comments. Alright? Just stop! I already feel bad enough that I can't update this story as much as I'd like but there's nothing I can do about it at the moment and comments like that make me feel horrible.**

**I update once or twice a month and that's the best I can do with all that's going on in my life so just bear with me.**

**Okay rant over. See ya'll later**

**Love**

**Flowerpower71**

**P.S. And BTW guys, NO! The OCXOC part of my summary is NOT referring to Hannah and Chase. It means ChaseXMaerillie. **


	16. Chapter 16

**Hey everyone! I hope ya'll are as excited for Christmas as I am! Anyway I'd like to take a moment and would like to dedicate this chapter to The-Blood-Bender-at-Full-Moon because today is her birthday!**

**HAPPY BIRTHDAY SISSY! (No she's not my actual sister, but she's a super close friend and we considers ourselves sisters)**

**(Also sorry if this isn't my best work, I'm actually not feeling to well at the moment but I'll try my best.)**

**I do not own Avatar the Last Airbender. Bryke does**

**I only own Hannah and Chase.**

**ENJOY!**

The next morning after a breakfast of wild berries and river water, Chase Hannah and Rosie started off. They had a long journey ahead of them before they arrived at the ferries and the sooner they got there the better.

"Hey Chase, do you hear something?" Hannah asked once they had been walking for about two and a half hours. Chase stopped and Rosie perked her ear up. At first they heard nothing but soon they heard the weirdest noise. It almost sounded like a guitar accompanied by someone...singing?

_Two lovers forbidden from on another_

_A war divides their people_

_And a mountain divides them apart_

Chase and Hannah gave each other very confused looks. Up in the distance they saw three people coming towards them. All three of them were dressed in bright colors and strange looking clothes. The guy in the middle was the one who was playing the guitar and singing.

_Built a path to be together_

_And...and..._Aw shoot I always forget that line!" the tall man in the middle said before shrugging. "Aw well." he then started to sing again.

_SECRET TUNNEL!_

_SECRET TUNNEL!_

_THROUGH THE MOUNTAIN_

_SECRET_

_SECRET_

_SECRET_

_SECRET TUNNEL!_

_Yeah!_

The man struck a dramatic pose with his ukele and lifted his head up, spotting the two very weirded out teens. "Hey-hey! Lookie here! Fellow travelers."

Within seconds the three were inches away from the two teens. Rosie narrowed her eyes and hid behind her owner.

"Hi! I'm Chong! This is my wife Lilly and Mocku." the tall man clad in blue with the ukele introduced sticking out his hand.

"Um, Hi! My name's Hannah and this is Chase." Hannah introduced trying to be friendly. Chase just scowled already despising the hippie like people.

"What a beautiful magnificent creature." Lilly said crouching down and examining Rosie. The golden retriever whined slightly and hid behind Hannah more.

"Where are you two little chickadees heading to?" Chong inquired.

Hannah opened her mouth to answer but he slapped a hand over her mouth. "That is none of your business."

Hannah scowled and moved his hand away. "Chase don't be rude!" she then turned to the travelers. "Were on our way to Ba Sing Se."

"Hey neat! So are we." Chong said. "Well not really, we just go wherever the wind takes us."

The two just stared at them awkwardly.

"_Are these guys high or something?" _Hannah thought to herself.

"Well can't say it has been a pleasure talking to you three, but we must be going now." Chase said grabbing Hannah's arm, pulling her away with Rosie running after them.

"So long then!" Chong called after them waving frantically.

"What a bunch of freaks." Chase growled under his breath once they had lost them.

"What were those people anyway?" Hannah asked.

"Nomads. They travel all over the place by foot singing happy songs and annoying the crap out of sensible people."

"Hmm...Sound kinda like hippies." Hannah mused.

"What's a hippie?"

"Pretty much like them, except they were more popular in the 70's. There's like none anymore." Hannah answered.

"What's the 70's?" Chase asked. Hannah let out a sigh. "Never mind."

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

"NEXT!" the cranky looking old woman yelled from behind a desk. Hannah and Chase had finally made it to the fair dock and were now waiting in line to get their tickets to get on the ferry.

"Hi!" Hannah said cheerfully as they approached the ticket clerk, who seemed to scowl harder than she already was.

"Passports." She snapped irritably.

"Passports?" Hannah said confused only to be shoved aside by Chase who handed the woman an envelope. "Right here Ma'am."

The woman snatched the envelope and glanced through them and then stamped two tickets before handing them to the teens. "Have a nice day." she growled.

"You to." Chase said curtly grabbing the tickets and walking away with Hannah and Rosie.

"Hey!" She called after them and then pointed an accusatory finger at Rosie. "No animals allowed!"

The retriever growled, glaring at the woman. "Rosie, hush!"

"We'll get rid of her." Chase promised nodding causing Hannah's eyes to widen.

"Are you nuts?! NO! Were not getting rid of Rosie! She's my baby!"

"Are you really gonna let a mutt ruin your chances of getting to Ba Sing Se?"

"I'm not leaving my dog." Hannah said firmly hands on her hips. Chase groaned loudly and rolled his eyes. "She's just a stupid mutt-OOF!" Chase suddenly found himself slammed against the wall, being held above the ground by his shirt.

"Don't you ever call Rosie a stupid mutt again or else I'll roast you alive!" Hannah threatened her voice dripping with venom and her eyes practically burning with fury. Chase gulped loudly and nodded his head afraid to speak.

"Good." Hannah chirped doing a one-eighty mood change and simply dropped him on the ground. "Now how do we get Rosie on board?"

. . . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

"I'm sorry Girl but it's the only way." The red head apologized to her whining dog who was now stuffed inside a crate. Hannah hated having to do that to her dog. It hurt her terribly but that was the only way they could sneak her on board the ferry boat. Once getting on board, Chase and Hannahshoved the crate behind a wall and then pried the wall.

Rosie yipped a little bit and licked Hannah's cheek, relieved to be out of the box.

"We better not get thrown off for this." Chase mumbled under his breath. Rosie responded to this by licking him. "Gross!"

"Aw she likes you." the red head cooed as she snuggled against her dog.

"Just hide her before she's seen!" Chase growled wiping drool off his face and storming away. Hannah rolled her eyes and pulled her dog by the collar. She snuck underneath the deck and hid Rosie in one of the storage rooms.

"Now you got to stay here Rosie and I'll be back as soon as I can with some food." she promised as she petted her dog one last time before heading back upstairs.

. . . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . .. .. . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . .. . .

The ferry set sail several hours ago and Hannah now stood leaning against the edge watching the sunset. She sighed sadly as she remembered the last time she had watched the sunset...with Jet.

The two were sitting in the branches of a tree, his arm wrapped around her, and her head resting on his shoulder as the sun painted the sky orange, purple and pink.

The red headed girl snapped out of her memories as she felt a wetness on her face. She hurriedly wiped her eyes. "Stupid Jet."

"You okay Hannah?"

Hannah whipped around at the sound of the voice and nodded her head as Chase joined her leaning against the railing. "I'm fine."

"Coulda fooled me." Chase mused. Hannah rolled her eyes and then faced the sun. After a few moments of silence the girl spoke.

"I just...I hate him so much, but at the same time...I don't." she sighed looking down at the water. "I hate what he's done and what he's become...I just wish things were back to the way they used to be."

Chase nodded his head mulling her words over.

"I'm furious with him. I've never been more angry in my entire life. But at the same time I want him here...I'm just wondering if he ever thinks about me." Hannah watched as one of her tears fell into the waters below.

"...You know," Chase started. "I don't know what's going to happen between you and Jet. Maybe you'll see each other again, maybe you won't...But I do know that is two people are meant to be together, things have a way of working out."

Hannah looked up at him and the smallest hint of a smile formed on her lips. "You really think so?"

Chase nodded. "Yeah." He was caught off guard as he felt Hannah wrap her arms around him in a hug. Chase rolled his eyes skyward but returned the hug.

"Thank you Chase." Hannah whispered.

"Yeah whatever."

"Hey! Look who's here! The little fire-child and the angry guy!"

The two pulled out of the hug and whipped around and were shocked to see,

"Chong? What are you doing here?"

"Why were on our way to Ba Sing Se of coarse!" the hippie like man replied coming up to them and then placing a hand on Chases shoulder. "I guess this means we'll get to be seeing a lot more of each other. We get to be boating buddies!"

Chases eye twitched a little bit as he imagined the future. Being stuck on a boat in the middle of nowhere...with a singing colorfully dressed hippie?!

"NNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOO!"

"That's the spirit!"

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

"There it is!" Hannah shouted late the next afternoon as she spotted the city from the distance. Though she couldn't see much because of the outer wall protecting the city.

"Finally. Now we can get away from them!" Chase growled jerking his thumb at the Nomads. Lilly and Moku were dancing as Chong played his ukellle and sang.

_It's a long long way_

_To Ba Sing Se_

_But the girls in the city_

_They look so pretty_

_They kiss so sweet_

_That you really got to meet_

_The girls from Ba Sing Se!_

"Shut up! Shut up! SHUT UP!" Chase pleaded covering his ears.

"An encore?" Chong asked looking at them. " Well if you say so."

_It's a long long way_

_To Ba Sing Se-_

"GYAAAAAAGH!" Chase yelled running off.

. . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. .. . . .. . . . . . . . . . . .. . .

"Whoa..." Hannah said in awe after they had gotten off the train and she looked around the beautiful city. Buildings occupied every corner and people hurridly bustled by.

"This must be the New York City of this place." Hannah commented.

"New York?" Chase asked, but before Hannah could explain the wind seemed to blow eerily. The two looked towards the train and as it drove off, it revealed a woman dressed in some sort of uniform wearing a very creepy smile. The woman approached them and Rosie whimpered slightly.

"Hello. I'm Joo-Dee, and welcome to the wonderful city of Ba Sing Se." She said a little to cheerily.

Chase and Hannah eyed each other wearily. This woman was giving them the creeps.

"Um...Hi!" Hannah started. "My name's Ha-"

"I know who you are." Joo-Dee interrupted her big smile seeming to grow bigger. "You are Hannah and you are Chase, correct?"

Both teens blinked in surprise. "How did you-"

"It is my job to know and welcome those who come to the city. Follow me please and I shall show you to your new home." Joo-Dee said as she started walking in the opposite direction.

"I don't like that woman." Chase whispered to Hannah.

"Neither do I." Hannah said worriedly as they reluctantly followed the creepy tourist.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

"And this is where you two will be living." Joo-Dee said FINALLY after a tour of the city.

Hannah bit her bottom lip as she looked around the apartment. It was a simple apartment that had a small kitchen, one bathroom, a living room and a bedroom...one bedroom.

"Uh were are we supposed to sleep?" Hannah asked seeing the one bed in the room.

"Why in the bedroom silly." Joo-Dee said smiling her famous creepy smile.

"But there's only one bed." Hannah pointed out. Joo-Dee just blinked. "I'm afraid that I do not understand."

Chase facepalmed himself having had reached his limit with the woman. "Just go! Out! Get out!" he said shoving Joo-Dee out the door.

"Have a nice-" Joo-Dee was cut off as Chase slammed the door in her face.

"Normally I'd get onto you about being so rude but frankly I'm kinda glad you did that." Hannah sighed flopping on the couch. Rosie made a "Yip" noise in agreement.

"I'm not a people person but that woman was just...Ugh!" the black clad boy groaned. Hannah just nodded but then her attention was brought back to the previous subject.

"Um, Chase...there's only one bed and there are two of us..." Her face turned bright red.

Chase blushed slightly too. "Y-You can have the bed. I'll just sleep on the couch out here."

"Are you sure? I don't mind sleeping on the couch."

"Nah it's fine." Chase confirmed waving his hand dismissively. "Besides I'm not gonna be here long anyway."

"What do you mean?" Hannah asked sitting up striahgter.

"I...I got a very important personal mission that I have to do while I'm here."

"What kind of mission."

"My own kind."

"Cut the bullcrap Chase!" Hannah snapped suddenly growing angry. "What's going on?!"

"I can't tell you!"

"Why not?!"

"Just trust me alright?" Chase said. He went to go into the other room but Hannah blocked him off.

"Does this involve Maerillie?"

Chase felt his breath catch in his throat and he clutched the wooden heart in his pants pocket.

"Chase please, tell me." Hannah begged. "I want to help."

Chase looked away and sighed. "I can't give you all the details but trust me when I say that I know that Maerillie's here somewhere. Don't ask me how I know, I just do and I'm going to look for her. It'll be dangerous but it's nothing I haven't faced worse before. Just please, trust me."

Hannah felt tears prick her eyes. "I don't wanna lose another friend."

Chase touched her shoulder and looked her right in the eyes. "You won't. But I got to follow my heart and get Maer back."

Hannah just nodded tearfully and whispered, "I understand."

Not much longer after that they turned in to bed. Hannah lay on the bed with Rosie curled up next to her and absently stroked her head as she looked out at the moon. It was a cresent moon which made her think of the necklace that Jet had given her for her birthday which made her think of Jet.

"_Stop that!" _Hannah chastised herself. _"Jet's in the past. Tomorrow you start your new life here."_

And with that Hannah forced herself to sleep.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . .. . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. .

Six Months Later

It had been six months now. Six months since Hannah left. Six months since he found out she was a firbender. Six months since he found out that she was a liar, traitor, one of them...and for six months she was all he could think about.

The Rebel leader lay in his hammock tossing and turning in his sleep. His dreams would vary between either Hannah fighting him with her firebending trying to destroy him, to the flashback of that fateful rainy day when he found out she was a firebender. Either way the dream ended badly.

_Jet was surrounded by fire. All around him were flames, flames and more flames. No matter what he did or where he went he just encountered more of the hot element. Sweat was pouring from his brow, both from the heat and the adrenaline._

"_Poor little Jet." Hannah's voice echoed around him in a sickly sweet taunting manner. "What's wrong? Can't take the heat?"_

_Jet whipped around and saw her standing behind him. Hannah smiled evily, her normally sky blue eyes were now dark, almost black. Her evil smile turned into a scowl and a fireball shot right at him._

Jet sat up straight in bed, panting heavily and his heart racing. The dream was so real. He could feel the heat of the fire...speaking of heat why was it so hot in the room?

"FIRE!" he heard someone shout from the outside.

"Fire?" Jet turned and his blood stopped when he saw orange flickers coming from the window. "NO!"

Jet jumped from the bed, grabbing his hook swords and ran out. He immediately covered his mouth and nose, hacking as the smoke engulfed him. He covered his nose with his shirt and then ran.

"EVERYBODY GET OUT! GET OUT NOW AND HEAD FOR THE RIVER!" he shouted over the chaos.

Flames were everywhere and screams filled the air. Fortunately everyone was able to get out of their treehouses in time, though Mordeci fell and broke his leg. Once on the ground some of the Freedom Fighters ran to and from the river trying to douse the flames with buckets of water but it was all in vain.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

The sun began to rise in the distance painting the sky orange and smoke rose up from the charred remains of what was left of the Freedom Fighters hideout. The trees were completely black and bare of their beautiful leaves and flowers. The tree houses which each teen had called their own was now a pile of ash on the ground. Lillie's eyes filled with tears as she wandered up to what was left of her tree house and dug through the debris, pulling out her burned teddy beardog.

Jet walked through the burned destruction as he and the others searched to see if there was anything salvagable. He shifted the ashes with his hook swords and saw something buried underneath. He bent down and his heart stopped upon seeing it was Hannah's bag.

The rebel leader bent down and gingerly picked up the bag with his hands. The bag was burned but amazingly was still intact. His hands began to shake and his vision went red. He screamed with fury, attracting the attention of his Freedom Fighters, and he threw the bag halway across the forest.

"This is all her fault! She did this!"

The Freedom Fighters eyed each other warily, their leader had finally cracked. No one needed to ask who "she" was.

"Hannah did this! She came back last night when we were asleep and set fire to the hideout!"

Everyone's eyes widened at this accusation.

"Jet," Pipsqueak spoke in his usual deep voice. "The fire was a forest fire. We haven't had rain in months. Besides why would Hannah do such a thing?"

"Same reason as any other firebender! To kill! Those demons live for nothing but to kill and destroy!"

"But were her friends-"

"DON'T YOU GET IT?! SHE WAS NEVER YOUR FRIEND! SHE WAS JUST USING US! SHE'S A-"

"STOP IT!"

Everyone whipped around and looked at The Duke. Never had he stood up and spoken to their leader like that. None of them had really.

The younger boy stormed up to the leader and glared at him. "Hannah might be a firebender but she's still the same girl! The same girl you, Longshot and Smellerbee found washed up on the beach! The same girl who befriended all of us! The same girl who was like the sister I lost to me! The same girl that YOU fell in love with and who fell in love with you!"

"That's enough Duke-"

"No! Everything would have been fine and gone back to the way it was had you not kicked her out!"

Jet was shocked. He had never seen The Duke so worked up like this before. "I had to do it! She's one of them! She's a firebender the same people who MURDERED your family! My family! All of our families!"

The two had an intense staredown. Neither willing to back down.

"Yeah, but you know what? Maybe not all firebenders are bad."

A quiet gasp came from the crowd and Jet's eyes widened.

"Not that bad? NOT THAT BAD!? Have you been drinking cactus juice?! The Firenation is evil! And as a Freedom Fighter it is our job to fight them."

The Duke reached into his pocket and pulled out a dagger. "Well then maybe I don't want to be a Freedom Fighter anymore." and with that the freckle faced boy tossed the knife on the ground in front of Jet and stormed off.

"Duke come on. You don't mean that." Jet called. But the Duke just kept on walking.

"The Duke's right." Pipsqueak said. "This all has gone way to far." and with that, the giant of a teen tossed his own dagger on the ground and followed after his friend.

"W-well fine! Get out of here! Who needs you?!" Jet called after them. "The Freedom Fighters will be better off without you! The rest of you come on!" Jet ordered as he began to walk in the opposite direction but stopped when no one made a move. "I said MOVE!"

The Freedom Fighters looked at each other and then to Jet. With scowls on their faces one by one they each pulled out their daggers and walked away in their own direction.

"So this is how it ends?" Jet said in disbelief as the last few people were leaving. "After everything we've been through? After I took you in and gave you a home when no one else would this is how you repay me?!"

The final member threw their dagger on the ground and now it was only Jet, Longshot and Smeller-Bee left.

"Well what are you two waiting for?" Jet asked his two remaining fighters bitterly. "Aren't you going to leave like the rest?"

Smeller-Bee and Longshot looked at each other. They were the first two members that Jet recruited for the Freedom Fighters when it just started. Back when it was just the three of them. Smeller-Bee and Longshot had been with Jet the longest out of anyone. They knew him and they knew that right now Jet needed a friend more than ever.

"Were not gonna leave you Jet." Smeller-Bee said, her voice quiet. "We're a team." Longshot nodded in agreement.

Jet felt himself grow touched by their loyalty and nodded slightly. He motioned for the two of them to follow and they set out. The Freedom Fighters were no more.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . ..

The trio spent the day trying to salvage what was left from the fire (which wasn't that much) and then setting up a temporary campsite. Now they all sat around a fire as the moon shown high in the sky. Despite the fact that a fire was the very last thing any of them wanted to see at the moment, the night had grown chilly and they needed the warmth.

Jet had been thinking long and hard about something all day. He let out a long sigh and looked up. "Guys?"

Smeller-Bee and Longshot looked at him.

"I've been thinking about this all day and I've given it a lot of consideration. The hideout is destroyed, everyone's gone, and all of out supplies and food are gone...We've had a good run but...but I think it's time to start over."

The archer and the girl raised their eyebrows. "Jet are you serious?"

"I am Smeller-Bee." Jet nodded. "Tomorrow we start off for a new life. No more fighting. No more stealing. No more raiding...No more fighting the firebenders."

"But...but where will we go?"

Jet paused as he thought about it touching his chin. An idea suddenly hit him and he smirked. "Were heading to Ba Sing Se!"

**Man! Chong was a MAJOR PAIN to write! DX Sorry if the scenes with him are kinda sucky.**

**I hope you liked your special birthday chapter Blood! And I hope the rest of you do to.**

**Bye! Don't forget to review!**

**Oh and one more thing...SECRET TUNNEL! XD**


	17. Chapter 17

**Hey everyone! Guess who's making a reappearance for the next couple of chapters?**

**Aura: ME! :D**

**Me: Yeup! Aura's back! Also this chapter is just mainly gonna focus on Jet so Hannah won't get much screen time until the end. Just letting ya know.**

**Avatar: The Last Airbender belongs to Mike and Bryan**

**Aura, and Brooke belong to The-Blood-Bender-at-Full-Moon**

**Hannah and Chase belong to me. **

**Enjoy!**

**P.S. I'm sick and if anything is random or something like that I'm sorry. Blame it on the nausea. X(**

The journey to Full Moon Bay was pretty much uneventful and mostly spent in silence as the former rebels began their journey to the start of a new life. A new simple life. One that did not consist of robbery, foreging and most of all, a life of not hunting down the Firenation.

"ALL ABOARD!" the captain of the ferry boat boomed several days later. Jet, SmellerBee and Longshot quickly boarded the boat with the other last minute passengers. (They had used the last of what little money they could salvage from the fire to buy their tickets)

The three teens stood in silence as they watched as the shore grew smaller and smaller until it disappeared out of sight completely. They all were having mixed emotions about saying goodbye to the only life and home they have ever known.

"This is the start of a new life for us guys." Jet said quietly. He turned away from the edge and Lonshot and SmellerBee followed behind. "Were leaving our past behind us. Everything and everyone we encountered are staying..."

The former rebel leader trailed off and did a double take as he spotted something yellow out of the corner of his eye. He turned his head completely and felt his mouth drop as he spotted Aura!

She and the Watertribe boy, Sokka, seemed to be in deep conversation. The two looked away from each other for a second and her golden colored eyes met his brown. Almost instantly Aura reached for the water pouch attached at her hip and Jet pulled out his hook swords.

"_So much for leaving everything in the past."_ Smellerbee thought.

"You!" Jet growled. "What are you doing here?! Firebender!"

Aura narrowed her eyes and blasted him with a glop of water. (AN: Before I go any further, for those who haven't read Blood's stories, Aura is actually a second avatar in addition to Aang. That's why she can bend water. Like I said before, read her stories to find out more.)

"Your going to pay Jet for what you did!" the blonde girl snarled and slammed Jet into a pole. Tie me up in chains and try to blow me up!"

The fellow passengers quickly scurried back away from the fight. Longshot and SmellerBee looked to each other not knowing what to do. Jet was able to recover from being blasted into the pole quick enough to hide behind a beam from ice shards that Aura blasted at him.

"Aura stop!" Sokka shouted but the girl ignored him and ran around the beam and blasted Jet again before he could get another strike at her; blasting him right into another person.

Both Jet and the other person he was thrown into groaned in pain as they laid on the ground. Aura felt her eyes widen as she watched at the two teenage boys sat up and she recognized the person Jet had knocked over. His buzz cutt hair and his golden colored eyes, but it was the reddish pink colored scar across his right eye that gave him away. Zuko!

The former Firenation prince turned refugee opened his mouth to holler at the former rebel leader but he spotted Aura. His eyes widened and his jaw dropped.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?!" Zuko and Aura shouted at the same time.

Sokka ran up to them and he gaped when he saw Zuko. "Oh this day just can't get any worse."

Jet raised an eyebrow briefly wondering what the backstory behind that statement meant and how Aura and the scarred boy knew each other. He pushed the thoughts aside and rose up ready to attack again when-

"HEY YOU!"

All present lifted their heads and saw a security guard standing on the upper deck glaring down at them.

The security guard pointed at Aura. "You! Bender! No bending on deck or I will have you thrown overboard! You too Mr. Swords!" he added now pointing at Jet.

Jet scowled and put his swords back in their sheath while Aura crossed her arms and grumbled a "Sorry sir. Won't happen again."

The security guard glared one last warning at them then left. Jet and Aura glared at each other while Aura switched between glaring at Zuko and glaring at Jet.

"Where's Hannah?!" Aura demanded.

Jet cursed himself in his mind when he felt a pang in his heart at the mention of her name. His glare softened ever so slightly. "Gone."

Pain and fury flashed in the blonde girl's eyes. "YOU KILLED HER?!"

Before Jet could even open his mouth to explain, Aura lunged forward, grabbed him by the tunic and slammed him against the wall, lifting him off his feet.

"What have you done?! She loved you and you threw her aside and killed her because she helped me?!" Aura shouted as she felt her body shake with fury and loss.

"I don't love firebenders!" Jet spat.

"_You love one." _The annoying little voice in his head disagreed.

"Aura, calm down please." Sokka said gently placing a hand on his girlfriends shoulder.

Reluctantly, she listened and let the bushy haired teen go. Jet slid down and landed on the ground.

"I didn't kill her." Jet said. "I let her go..."

"Could someone explain to me what is going on?!" Zuko exclaimed frustrated.

"It's none of your business!" Aura barked and went to throw a punch at Zuko but stopped when another blonde haired girl with green eyes wearing glasses rounded the corner.

"This is disgusting." the girl said looking down into the bowl of mush she was carrying. She looked up and spotted the others. "Aura?! What are you doing here?"

"That's what I'd like to know. Are you working with the firenation?" Jet demanded.

The glasses wearing blonde girl, Brooke, tossed the bowl of mush aside and stormed over; stepping between Jet and Aura before a fight could break out. She turned to Jet and narrowed her eyes at him.

"Look, I don't know who the hell you are but Aura is the last person who'd be working for the Firenation!" Brooke snapped.

"'m Jet and these are my Freedom Fighters, Smeller-Bee and Longshot." Jet introduced gesturing to said rebels.

"Hey." Smeller-Bee said quietly while Longshot just nodded.

"Whatever," Brooke sighed rolling her eyes and turning back to Aura. "What are you doing here? Where are the others and Phoenix?"

"I'm came to help a friend in Ba Sing Se." Aura lied. She didn't want Zuko to know that Aang was also going to be in the city. "I'll tell you later."

Jet crossed his arms and glared with hatred at the golden eyed girl. She was lying. He didn't know how or why but he knew she was. After all, she was Firenation after all. They were all just nothing but a bunch of liars, and tyrants.

The rebel leader snapped out of his seething when Sokka, stepped up to him. Obviously the Watertribe boy was able to tell what Jet was feeling from his glaring at Aura.

"She isn't working for the Firenation Jet!" Sokka said pointing his boomerang at the former leader. "She's more than proved herself in the past! She travels with the Avatar! She IS an Avatar! What more proof do you need?! Can we just agree on a stupid truce so no one gets thrown overboard?!"

"Fine! But I have my eyes on you firebender." Jet snapped. His posture softened ever so slightly and his gaze drifted to the ground. "I came here for a second chance and I don't need you getting in my way."

In response Aura made a mock whining noise in the back of her throat and stuck her tongue out at him.

"AURA!"

Everyone turned and saw a little girl peek out from around the corner. She was about nine years old and had big gray eyes and was smiling a wide gap toothed smile.

"Abby?!" Aura gawked.

"Shane! Pam! It's Aura!" The little girl quickly called behind her before sprinting across the deck and jumping right into Aura's arms.

"Abbs! I missed you so much." Aura smiled hugging the little girl tightly.

"I missed you to."

Jet was about to motion to his friends to leave but were distracted when the scar faced boy made a disgusted noise when he tried to take a sip of the green gruel that was in his bowl. "Yech! I am so sick of eating garbage! Sleeping in the dirt! I'm tired of living like this!"

"The world doesn't revolve around you! I've eaten worse." Aura snapped rolling her eyes. She snatched the bowl from the former prince's grasp and took a sip of the gruel. Her face turned green and she immediately spit it out. "Oh God! What is this?!" she gagged shoving the bowl into Sokka's hands. "Don't drink that! There has got to be better food on this ship."

"Actually...there is."

All eyes fell onto the ex-rebel leader.

"_Jet, what are you doing?" _Smeller-Bee thought worriedly.

"The captain is eating like a king and that's just his scraps." Jet continued stepping forward. When they had first arrived on the boat, Jet had spotted the captain in his quarters dining on some food fit for a king. Fine wine, roasted chicken, gravy the works.

"Us refugees have to eat that gunk and it doesn't seem fair." Jet said with an all to familiar glint in his eye. He was planning something and Longshot and Smeller-Bee didn't like that look one little bit.

"What sort of king is he eating like?"

"The fat happy kind." Jet answered.

"What are you thinking Jet?" Aura asked raising an eyebrow.

The boy closed hos eyes, debating whether to share his idea or not. He opened his mouth and took out the wheat stalk. "You want to help us 'liberate' some food Curly? I know your good with picking a lock."

Aura growled in detest at her old nickname from when she was in the Freedom Fighters. "Don't call me that. I'm in but I still hate you."

"The feelings mutual Avatar." Jet answered with no restraint before turning to Zuko. "What about you? You want in on the deal?"

Zuko narrowed his eyes at the bowl of the bubbling green gunk and nodded. "I'm in."

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

"Jet what are you doing?!" Smeller-Bee shrieked sometime later as the three sat in their room. "We haven't even made it to Ba Sing Se yet and already your risking your chances of a better life!"

"You saw that slop they tried to make us eat Smeller-Bee. Why should us refugees have to eat that vomit while the captain hogs all the real food?" Jet asked cooly. "It's not fair."

"No what's not fair is what your doing to us!" Smeller-Bee shot back. "If you get busted, so do Longshot and I!"

"Then you two stay here." Jet reasoned. "Curly and that other guy will be helping. Anymore people would be taking to big a risk of getting caught."

The facepainted girl fumed and facepalmed herself in frustration. "Your not getting it Jet! Were suppose to be done with 'liberating!" Her shoulders shook and she collapsed onto a stool, burrying her face in her hands. "Were getting a chance to start over Jet. YOUR getting a chance to start over. I don't want you to blow it."

Jet felt himself soften at the usually tough girls pleas. He got up and went closer to her, bending down and placing a hand on her shoulder. "Bee, look at me."

She did.

"Your right. This is our second chance. I promise this will be the last time. Everything will be fine once we get to the city."

Smeller-Bee looked up at her leader and thought. What could she do? She didn't like the food anymore than anyone else on that boat but she still didn't want to risk getting caught. Then again, they had done more dangerous missions in the past and succeeded but still...

"Fine." she sighed.

Jet smirked and stood up. "Trust me Bee, everything will go smoothly."

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . .

Much later that night, the three teens snuck to the kitchen using the cover of the night so as not to be seen. They ran over to the side with Smeller-Bee keeping watch as they ran to the door. Jet was about to smash the hilt of his sword into the crack of the door but was quickly stopped by Aura.

"Your going to cause a racket, let me pick it." she said pulling out a dagger, sticking the tip in the lock and twisting it around until she heard a small _click._

"After you gentlemen." the blonde haired Avatar smirked pushing the door open and they all rushed in.

Smeller-Bee crouched down behind a crate. She peeked around the corner and spotted the guards coming. She let out a low whistle signalling the others inside.

"The Guards are coming! We gotta move!" Jet hissed. They quickly finished grabbing the last of the food, left the kitchen and shut the door, sneaking back up deck to join the others.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

The Freedom Fighters, Aura, Sokka, Aura's friends, and the scarred boy, Lee and his Uncle Mushi sat around on a blanket feasting on the food they had just taken and a small teapot sat brewing in the middle.

Jet reached over and gabbed a mango but frowned suddenly. Hannah loved mangos...

"_Stop that! Forget about her! She lied to you. She's nothing to you now." _Jet chastised himself in his mind. He scowled at the fruit and placed it back, taking a bowl of noodles instead.

"So Smeller-Bee. That's an unusual name for a young man." Mushi said trying to make small talk. Long-shot choked on the tea he was drinking and Jet snapped his head up. Uh oh.

"Maybe it's because I'm not a man. I'M A GIRL!" Smeller-Bee shouted. She jumped to her feet and stormed off, furious. Long-shot placed his tea cup down and followed after her.

"Oh now I see, it's a beautiful name for a lovely girl!" Mushi called after her, but the girl just continued storming off until she felt a hand grab her arm. She whipped around and found the archers deep brown eyes bearing into her own.

Smeller-Bee felt her anger begin to die away and she sighed. "Your right Longshot. As long as I'm happy with who I am then it doesn't matter what anyone else thinks."

The archer nodded and patted her shoulder, ushering her back to the others.

"So why are you going to Ba Sing Se?" they heard Mushi ask as they returned. Jet looked down into his bowl and got lost in thought.

"I've done some things in my past that I'm not proud of." The rebel leader answered quietly as he thought back to various incidents in his past. Cringing specifically as he thought about what he had done to Hannah. He snapped himself out of his thoughts and looked up. "But that's why I'm going to Ba Sing Se. For a new beginning, a second chance."

"People can change with second chances. Everyone deserves a second chance no matter how bad or how wrong the thing the person did." Brooke said.

"She's right." Mushi nodded in agreement. "That's very noble of you. I believe people can change their lives if they want to. I believe in second chances."

"Well I don't." Aura declared bitterly. "I believe one chance is enough." She stood up and glared at Brooke. "Can I talk to you for a moment Brooke?"

"Uh sure." Brooke said uneasily and followed after, leaving the others behind.

. . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . .. .

**I'm sorry to leave you all off on such a crappy chapter but guys, I seriously feel like I'm dying right now. This stinking stinking stomach bug and the medicines...I'm lucky to have gotten this much written.**

**Next chapter won't be terrible I'm sorry. Normally I wouldn't have posted this chapter at all but I know you guys have been waiting. I'm sorry.**

**Don't forget to review. Bye**


End file.
